Dawn of Heroes The First Roman
by ImageViewer
Summary: Inspired by Eagles of Westeros. Michael Vicaron died in his world saving a girl by pushing her out of the way from a truck that unfortunately took him instead of going to heaven he was greeted by 7 entities claiming to be gods from his favourite show Games of thrones and that they need his help to stop and unstoppable evil from the south east and north from destroying the world the
1. Chapter 1

Dawn Of Heroes The First Roman

 **This is a Fic inspired by Eagles of Westeros by BrotherCaptianSheperd before he took it down stating that he will change it a bit before reposting it.**

 **This Fic will feature Modern and ancient cultures that you might know of. I will be taking characters and features from history as well as my favourite game Total war Rome 2 so expect to meet people and places based on historical events in my own way**

 **This will be my third Fic I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 1 Death, meeting gods and rebirth

Michael Vicarion is an 18 year old British college student who has always been a gentlemen and man of his word who does not shy away from a challenge or a fight so it didn't come as a surprise that it leads to his death by pushing a girl from his college out of the way of an incoming Truck.

With his life flashing before his eyes from His family and friends to his first fight and kiss he had expected to go to some heavenly paradise in the clouds but for our young hero 7 entities had other plans for him.

Floating in a sea of darkness until a beacon of light engulfs him landing him on a marble floor in the middle of a 7 pointed star with 7 figures at their represented thrones.

Waking up from his death experience he finds himself in a large marble room complete with columns upon analysing he know he notices that he is being watch by 7 individuals each on their throne of where each of the large star is points are pointing at.

"Michael Vicarion" spoke a large faceless figure from end of the room in a fatherly tone

"Yes" Michael spoke with as much confidences as he could muster in front of these opposing figures.

"We are the seven those that you know from Westeros" Spoke the leader from the end of the room

Michael was shock that these figures were the gods from his favourite TV show Games of Thrones the main Religion that all those except for the north worshiped.

"We have watched you for a long time and we need you to save world from threats that seek to destroy all that we have created" Spoke a female figure in a motherly voice

"Why me? Out of everyone in the world those with more experience than I why pick Me?" Michael said

"Because unlike those who have been trained to follow orders and have hardened their hearts to not let it govern them into making mistakes that would risk the mission instead of saving innocent civilians. You however have stood up for those who could not fight and have always sacrifice yourself for the good of others." A large figure from another part of the room spoke with Authority in his voice

"You have also never let your desires rule you in doing what is right you also hold so much love and kindness in your heart" a female figure spoke with love and admiration in voice

"you seek knowledge from both present and past. I do believe Roman culture and civilization was your favourite key subject" a female figure spoke in an old and worn tone of voice that held wisdom behind it

"But what should I call you people do you even have names" spoke Michael with curiosity

"We have been called by many names but you may call us what you like" a figure in shadows spoke from the last part of the room.

Thinking of names name's to identify them by he remember old names of Deities that would best describe them.

Pointing towards the leading male figure he said to him "I will call you Jupitar after the roman king of the gods because as I can you are the leader of this council."

As he finish naming the father Jupitar the god took on the appearance of man grab in Roman robes with a long white beard to match is long white hair who was wielding his scales in one hand and a golden staff in the other.

Turning the goddess known the mother he named her Juno and just like that she took on the appearance of the roman queen of the gods.

Continuing to name each god that took on the form of the figures named by him.

The Warrior became Mars a middle age man wearing roman armour with complete shield and sword.

The Smith became Vulcan a middle age man wear roman robes while wielding a massive hammer.

The Maid became Venus a young woman wears red silk robes.

The crone became Minerva a beautiful woman in her prime wielding a spear and shield.

And finally the Stranger was named Pluto a man in roman black robes wielding fork spear.

With each of the seven named he had asked "what is it that you want me to do and who will I be protect your world from".

With a soft voice the crow answered "the Lord of light follower's that seek to destroy our religion and people, Cersei Lannister who you know would destroy the seven kingdoms in order for power, the Dothraki and those of the east who will sack, pillage and plunder the lands for everything that they have and finally the wildlings and white walkers of the north that will destroy this very world if they don't destroy each other that is"

"I can't do this alone I will need help if I am to stop these threats from bring destruction to every corner of your world" Michael told the seven

With small laughter the crone answered "you won't be alone as we have prepared everything for you. When we send you to westeros there will be a horde of people waiting for you to lead them after you are done with your training with us. We also will give you gifts and our blessing."

So it was that Michael asked each of the gods and goddess for the gifts that he will receive.

The crone gifted Michael all of the Knowledge of modern to roman age culture, laws, warfare, weapons and inventions including knowledge of how to forge Valyrian steel

The Smith gifted Michael Indestructible roman weapons and armour made of Valyrian steel complete with mask that attaches to his helmet.

The warrior gifted him a strong physical form that will not become tired so easily than the average man.

The maid gifted him fertile lands and good health to him and his people.

The Father gifted him Unquestionable loyalty from his people.

The mother gifted him land that will protect him and his people settle.

The stranger Gifted him with Resources from the terrain that never run out for a 1000 years.

With all of his gifts received the gods began his training.

Timeskip

For what felt like a few years Michael had left an impression on the seven as they saw him as one of their own.

The father and mother saw him as their son

The maid, smith and warrior saw him as their brother but that didn't stop the maid from sometimes flirting with him.

The crone had come to respect him for his intellect by battling her in games of wits

Finally the stranger saw him as a friend that wasn't afraid of him for what he is.

It was time for him to leave and save their world they gave him directions on where to go and who to see. With final farewell he enter the world of Game of Thrones.

Deep in the forest at night a young man and a woman were being held by a group of bandits after trying to return to their people that were waiting for them.

"Hey boy's we should have fun with girly here before get under way" said one the bandits in fur clothing. With shouts of approval a few from the group began to advance on bound woman but before they could even touch her a scream of bloody murder rang through their camp.

Turning to the source of the disturbance they saw one of their on the ground bleeding from a stab wound to the chest.

Turning towards the man who did they saw an armoured man with a large shield with a short sword and a metal mask attach to his helmet that masking his face from those to see what he looks like.

Charging at the armoured knight to take revenge for their fallen comrade only for it to be fruitless as their blades broke and bent when they struck his armour and shield as well as being sliced flawlessly with his short roman sword that cut and pierced easily through their clothes and bodies.

With the final bandit slain he turn his attention to the captives who were amazed from the site of a single armoured man taking down a group of bandits but then it turned to fear as their unknown savour began to advance onto them.

Michael had dealt with the bandits and proceeded to the captive individuals who expressions turn to fear. Trying to ease the situation he spoke in a soft voice "you have no need to fear I have dealt with those mongrels"

Slightly less fearful of him then they originally were they let him remove the ropes that bounded them and asked "who are you Sir"

Replying "I am Michael Vicarion and I am simply doing what is right"

Shocked by the revelation of who saved them they got down to their knees and spoke "my lord we have been waiting for you as the seven has foretold you coming and we were coming back from trading our goods for food when we were set upon by this monsters"

Amazed with how lucky he was in finding two of his followers after repair their carriage he rode with them to their home that the seven made for them.

Coming across city full of people in tents surrounded by the natural defences of mountains and rivers once the people that he had recently found out were siblings explain who he was every one look at him like he was prophet.

After explain who he was and why he was sent here, he'd started to organise his people, teaching them, training them, and aiding them in their construction of their new home Roma.

It was said Rome wasn't built in a day and just like those from his world it was completed in a year the city was rich and Prosperous from Gold and silver mines within the multiple mountains surrounding it as well as fresh water flowing through the aqueducts that came from mountain.

All in all its people thrived and prospered however they could not continue to go unnoticed for much longer.

 **I hope enjoyed it.**

 **Again I got my inspiration form Eagles of Westeros before it was removed but I hope the Author bring it back again.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dawn of Heroes The First Roman Ch 2

 **HI there ImageViewer**

 **I want to thank everyone of my fans and readers that sent me reviews and favorited my Stories. But before we go onto the story I want for you to know that i made this fic because I didn't want to let great works die out or be forgotten, I have already got an path for this story to follow so you all don't need to worry about me hitting any blocks on the way and I haven't forgotten my other stories.**

 **Also in the chapter's I will be describing what my character looks like and what the city layout is in the next 2 chapters. So I will be following the path the Author of the Original series wrote before he took it down but with a Few minor and major Details that I have planned out.**

 **Thank you all for reading and enjoy my work.**

Rebellious raiders and taking the Bridge

The year was 289 AC of the Reigning year of King Robert Baratheon 1st of his name who leading the final assault on rebel Balon Greyjoy stronghold the self-proclaimed king of the iron islands.

With the death of his two sons fighting Robert forces the rebel king surrendered when king Robert himself along With ned stark Warden of the north entered into his throne room.

Every lord who swore an oath to Robert was with him along with their men fighting the remnants of greyjoy rebels that would not surrender all expect for one.

Lord Walder frey who holding him and his forces back a couple of days form the main army that by the time the war was over he was already home in the Twins a bridge that connects the north to the rest of westeros and the ancestral home to his family.

Walder Frey was an old and ugly man whose appearance match is personality as he was surrounded by his children who were born from the many women that tried to pass his bridge or even his own daughter's should he take a liking to.

The lord had been getting reports of merchants of unknown origins traveling with armed escort of unidentified soldiers bearing the flags of a house he did not know of.

Turning towards one of his sons he ordered him to take carvery of men to deal with Travelers that dare to cross his lands without paying him his due.

With a heavy heart the son obeying his father's command rounded up a small army and marched towards where the unknown group were last seen in the area.

Centurion Taruis was leading an escort with his men when out of the darkness a small cavalry set upon them. Even with the element of Surprise the Romans took out 2/3 of the army before their numbers were reduced to only a hand full of men.

Exhausted and outnumbered the romans were quickly captures and escorted by the remaining troops of Walder Frey but not before sending a messenger eagle back to Rome requesting help.

Near Rome a handful raider ships Bearing the flags of the grey joys spotted a few ship of unknown origins and make bearing a flag of a Golden eagle soaring through a red flag yet due to they arrogance and ignorance of this new foe that they have yet to attack. so they deciding that due to outnumbering the unknown ships they began their advance only to end up defeated by this trained army of sailors and then punished in a way that they will never forget.

With King Robert

Near the shores in the river lands King Robert with Tywin Lannister and his brother Stannis was bidding farewell to old friend and trusted ally Eddard Stark when a couple of Greyjoy ships entered into their sites.

"It would appear that bastard Greyjoy didn't get the message" Robert replied with excitement in his voice at the chance to fight some more.

"I don't think that the Greyjoy look at their Mast there someone tied there" replied Eddard

Letting the ships approach the shore until they landed on it. The army of men got a good look the of the Greyjoy ships.

Men still alive were nailed by their hand and feet to crosses and the mast the gruesome site of the raiders screams of pain sent chills down their spine.

Turning towards men who rowed the boat saw peasants judging by clothes.

Addressing them they asked who did this.

One of the Peasant replied mumbling in his poor language "we sorry mi lord we payd to saild here by a man in armor"

WHO!? Who ordered you to sail these ships" shouted Robert

"We did not se his face mi lord he was wering a steel mask'd but he sail was a golden eagle soring through a read sky" mumbled the peasants in terror of king

Taking in the details of what the peasant said the king and the lords search their memory's for any house bearing what he said.

"He told us to tell yu that the Eagle greets the Stag" the peasant finally finishes

But before any of them could say anything however a raven came to them carrying a message of aid from the twins detailing that they are being attacked by enemies bearing a golden eagle.

Wasting no time the Stark, Baratheon and Lannister armies began their march to aid the Freys and discover who these people are.

(Before the Raven was sent)

In the middle of a Throne room in the Twins the Centurion and his men are in binds in front of lord Frey asking them "who are you to move through my land without paying me tribute"

Replying "we are Romans under house Vicarion of Roma" finished Centurion Taruis.

"what er Rowmen heh some man that rows" taunted Walder but whatever else he was going to say was interrupted by his castle shaking and the sound of fighting heard outside.

"What!? The fuck is going on out there" shouted Walder

A Frey solider burst though the door "my lord" started the solider "we're being attack"

"By who" ask Walder but before the solider could continue he was silenced by a blade sticking out the front of his chest.

"By me" replied A masked roman armoured man wearing a purple cape along with a few other roman soldiers with the same armour and capes

"Lord Imperator" the Centurion shout with joy along with captive men

Signalling his Praetorian guard to unbind the captives he orders the others to capture Walder Frey.

The capture Frey was being held by 3 romans when Micheal began to address "Lord Frey you have committed an unprovoked attack on my men as payment for this transaction you Ancestral home is now ours lads take crucify him along with the others"

The Praetorians drag the kicking and screaming former lord out of the chember's

"My Lord if I may speak" the Centurion

"You may" Michael said

"The man who brought me here Tomas Frey has been kind to both me and my men even going as far as to persuade his father from killing us" the Centurion finish

"Is this true" Michael asked turning to the man known as Tomas

"Y-yes my lord" Tomas stated with as much confidence he could muster to the mask Armoured lord in front of him

"You have my thanks and just know that no harm will come to you or your family you are all under my protection from now on" his word's causing those of the Frey clan to feel safe that they will be protect by a force that took their home that hasn't been conquered since the time of Aegon the Conqueror.

After finishing with the Freys he walk out the chambers with his Guards to the outside of the twins to see the site of all the Frey soldiers and the Lord himself nailed to cross that littered paths and posts the Twins held.

Looking to south of the sound of an incoming march of troops he saw the site men bearing the flags of the Stag's, wolf and lion incoming from the south.

He knew he'd have to meet the king but not this early so he signalled his men to present a sign of non-aggression to the incoming armies that he will now have Present himself before an army that could easily overrun him.

Preparing himself for this confrontation he rode out with his men to meet the king himself in front of the twins.

 **Thanks for all of the reviews. I am trying to recreate all of this from pure memory alone as well as add my way into. Also if any you have any idea on where I should set up Rome because I'm thinking east along the Eyrie so it can not only aid the Andals but also create the city of Sparta in the original fic by the Author because I plan of add other cities such as Athens and Arcadia.**

 **Also why have I pick Sansa you may ask several reasons**

 **One the original had the main character and Sansa becoming paired due to chapters of them dancing to being engaged.**

 **Second Sansa in the series has been beaten, betrayed and ridiculed by everyone that pretends to be her friend just so they can have the north call me old fashioned but I can't go by and let a poor innocent girl be used like that even though she is a fictional character.**


	3. Chapter 3

Dawn of Heroes The First Roman Ch 3

 **Hello there all it's Imageviewer**

 **I want to thank you all for all of your review and favs also to not worry about my other fics because I am still working on them.**

 **Any way I have a few things about this fic that's might happen the first is that I might do a game of thrones lore in one of its chapters with the main characters or anyone else doing the commentary on it**

 **Secondly is that do you think I should add trains as in the old fashioned ones that ran on coal because it has been on my mind recently and I image the faces and thoughts of the characters of game of thrones towards it namely the Lannister's, Tyrells and Baratheon's I mean image Roberts faces when my character creates and presents coal powered trains. Anyway it would be helpful of you to send me reviews on what you think of it and if you approve on the idea.**

 **Now my houses motto or saying for story that I might choose is one of theses.**

 **Nothing ventured Nothing Gain**

 **Discipline Unity Justice**

 **The Dawn Will Come.**

 **Now if any of you have any better Idea I would like hear them.**

 **Thank you all for Listening and now on with the Story.**

 **I corrected the error's that has been reported so I hope you enjoy the first of my chapters.**

 **The Stag, Wolf and Lion meet the Eagle.**

 **Pov Eddard Stark**

Our armies march as fast as they can to the twins in hopes of stopping the invasion and identifying these attackers.

As so as the twins were insight of them what could be describe was not forces in a continuous invasion but a conquered fortress that was designed to be strong enough to withstand any attack until Reinforcements.

Banners of a golden Eagle hung from walls as any flags or symbols of the Frey was burning or destroyed, Men nailed to cross screaming in pain and slowly bleeding out.

With our armies were prepare to meet these foes in battle yet uncertain as their lords to fight an unknown foe that manage to take one of the impenetrable fortress that has not be conquered since the time of Aegon the Conqueror.

Yet before our armies could march forward the unknown force display a sign peace halting any attack for the time being. It would be a wise move on both of our parts to open negotiations and to better understand why they attacked, with a hand full of men me, Tywin, stannis and Robert rode forward prepared to talk to the one in charge and if need be fight for our lives.

One armoured individual wearing a metal mask along with other like him in purple caps rode to meet us.

Upon meeting in middle between our two armies the armoured man removed his helmet and what shocked me was not a man but a boy no older then my eldest son Robb, the young lad had Slick back brown hair, golden fiery eyes that seem to stare into my soul and he was light of skin.

Before I could think about anything else Robert ordered to young man to tell him who he is and why he attack the Freys

The young man began to introduce himself, "I am Michael Vicarion of Roma and the Freys attack my people so as payment I take their most valued treasure their castle" he said in an accent that were not familiar of.

I replied "you didn't have to destroy them you could have let them live"

He stated "A good enemy is a dead one besides you don't want them rising up in the future to take revenge upon you and your family now do you" at that Lord Tywin nodded seeing the truth in those words

"Well lad since you have wipe out one of vessels I need a replacement so will you bend the knee and swear fealty to me." Robert said to Michael

"No" we were shocked that refuse to bend the knee but then he continued "you ask someone who you do not know to bend the knee without knowing him or his land. Beside wouldn't you want to see what my people are capable of and our city before you make your decision?"

Nodding at his wisdom we set forth east towards the unknown charts of the east and taking in the site of these soldiers taking down and rebuilding the twins as well as setting up roads.

 **Robert Pov:**

A group of mask armoured soldiers wearing purple capes and cloth version of their red counterparts started to travel alongside us on foot I expected them to travel behind but they were able to match our speed.

Tywin ask "what metal are you using as they appear to be strong than the average steel"

Nodding he answered "Valyrian steel we know on how to forge it".

I along with everyone was shocked that these people known as Romans can forge Valyrian steel I can already imagine Tywin mind racing with the possibilities of getting his hands on the metal.

Our journey did not take long we started to past farms and fields until we reach Roma and it shocked us to the core.

A giant massive stone wall half as tall and thick as the mountains surrounding it with the banner and carving of a Golden Eagle soaring across the red sky.

The city itself was massive and it would have taken generations to make as it is, from the Aqueducts that flow fresh water from the mountains surrounding the city to is green houses that produce fresh vegetation, if this city was ever attacked no siege weapon could reach the walls nor break them down as well as the fresh food and water making it impossible to poison or starve them in to surrendering.

As we took in the site of this magnificent city made of strong marble and stone with different areas and sections to manage, he lead us to where we were stay and in all honesty I didn't want to leave when our food and drinks came.

 **Michael Pov:**

The lords spent the night feasting and drinking our food many of them like our wine such as white wine that we call 'Maiden Tears' as well as our different kinds of pie that Robert seem to love.

Now it was morning I was taking the lords to our training field in a different section of the city within the barracks so that they can Roman training and tactics.

They saw an instructor berating his recruits "he berates them in order for them to push themselves harder" I said

In the stands we were beginning to watch new recruits cross the bridge in a Testudo formation as arrows bombarded the recruits until they cross the bridge and began to battle with an experience legion.

 **Eddard Pov**

"Excuse me but are they using train weapons down there?" I ask

"No only Trainees use training weapons these men have been training for 3 months this exercise is to make so that a real battle will be like breathing to them"

Beside me I hear Stannis whisper "These are real Soldiers

The exercise is over and with only 5 recruit's unconscious

Tywin Pov:

Everyone has a price no matter if it's gold, land or other desire everyone has price that will loosen lips or trade oaths of Loyalty yet no matter who I went to none of smiths here would tell me the secret to Valyrian Steel or become one of my smiths it was infuriating.

Hearing a sound behind me I turned to see Michael standing in the door way of the Black smiths he said "Lord Tywin I'm afraid we guard our secrets close but in the future we are open to trade in fact you can order 5 item made from Valyrian Steel".

This was an offer I could not refuse.

 **Michael Pov:**

Michael with the lords ready to return back to their homes I address the King "Now that you have seen my home and people do you still wish for me to swear my fealty to you" I ask knowing the answer

Laughing out loudly the king said yes and that I would being great entertainment and prosperity to his kingdom and with that I bent the knee and swore and oath to King Robert.

 **Finished I hope you like and please read the bold writing on top I would like to hear your comments about my ideas and to know that I haven't forgotten about my other fics as I am still working on them.**

 **Next chapter I will be describing Roma or Rome as other will call it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Heroes of Dawn the First Roman

 **Hello all in this chapter I am going to be describing the characters and the city if any of you think that there is more to be add please tell me your ideas so I can add them also the main author of the idea that this story is based on is deleting his works so please go to his page. His name is BrotherCaptainSheperd**

Character's, and city Information

Roma or Rome is massive city surrounded by mountains and the coast where it natural built defences prevent any attacks by land and sea.

The great wall of Rome stands at 2/3 the size of the mountains protecting it's flanks with the crest of the eagle. The fortifications have built in scorpions and ballista to repel any armies and their siege weapons.

Inside the city are sections that are governed by military and civilian leaders elected by their people to be their Representatives.

Sections of Rome.

Port- the coast of Rome has ship yard with fishing ports is the trading post for incoming vessels bringing and sending raw goods as well as repairing ships that pay for their services. The port is ruled by the navel I naval intelligence that governs which ship leaves and enters as well as information about enemy movements and fleet numbers.

Barracks – the Barracks is were Roman solider train and sleep there are different training Specialisations such as heavy infantry, Spearmen, Rangers and Calvary. The Barracks is surrounded in a fortress design to a seconded defence in case the wall were breached.

Gardens- the Garden sector houses the Greenhouses and Fields that supply fresh food to all of Rome. It also houses parks and entertainment building such as plays, music, bar's and gambling dens.

Temples- the temple of the gods is located in the centre of Rome and houses the statue of the gods in their roman form and their separate temples in circle of a Seven pointed star with each point directing to their respected positions.

Assassin's Keep- it's location is unknown except to high ranking members of Rome and it members. It location is within the Temple of Pluto were the dead are prepared to be buried. The keep is connected through a series of tunnels that allow the assassin's to move throughout the city undetected. They are reasonable for assassination, espionage, sabotage, spying, counter intelligence and killing enemy spy's.

Justicar court- the Justicar's are rome's police force trained in subduing, riot control, evidence gathering, tactics and Legion training.

Eagle's Keep- the home of the Vicarion family a small yet strong Island fortress in the coast with a small number of ballista's and scorpions enough to hold of the enemies for reinforcements and a number of passages that run under the city to wherever the lord is needed.

Has garden's inside the castle with fountains as well as a training room, library, guest rooms, and other rooms.

A hidden vault in the island known as Vicarion vault that is made to house the trophy's and treasures of the Vicarion family that collect it over the years, made to also contain knowledge gathered over the years for future Vicarion's to look know the history of their family. Only a Vicarion who has passed the trails can access the vault. (taking a sly cooper idea from Sly cooper 3 honour among thieves)

Coast Defences- out in the body of water the mountain coast defend the Keep and Rome from navel attack as well as the defence tower built upon them that creates a chain gate that blocks escaping or invading vassals from the northing and southern entrances to Rome port and the Keep.

Golden Vault- is the Roman equivalent of the Iron Bank, but is referred to as the Vault, it sits in the Market Area of Rome located near the Senate, it's terms are considered generous because instead of paying the amount due all at once with the time limit given like the iron bank does, the Vault come to an arrangement with it's clients where both agree to pay the debt off in the agreed amount within each week or month until the debt is payed off.

The Senate- the Senate is comprise of members from Rome's leaders, 3 civilians selected to be the voices of their people, the Assassin Mentor who leads the Assassin's, Navel intelligence Director who over see's the navel feet, intelligence report's and the port, Army director is in charge of overseeing the troops and training as well as the construction of weapons, Head Justicar or Justicaress who is in charge of the Rome's police force, and finally the Lord Imperator who sits at the head of senate taking in their opinions and concerns before making decisions.

Justitcar's or Justitia's if female are masked Roman Soldiers that are Rome's police force who take oaths to always to hold up the law and to serve and protect the people they are forbidden from showing their face or telling their identity to anyone even their family when on duty. Head Justicars forsake their name and take on the title Lustitia if Female and male Tyrael.

Units or soldier types

Legions heavy infantry- Legionaries wear Valyrian steel Roman armour (Lorica segmentata) and weapons, short and long roman sword, large Valyrian steel shield large enough to protect the body, Caligae (roman sandals) allows the romans to move quickly and efficiently through any terrain, throwing spears (Pilum) and Furca.

Heavy Spearmen- same as the legionaries except for using long spears for enemy Calvary and keeping enemy infantry at a long distance.

Rangers- masters of the bow they train in striking from the shadows and precision shots, they wear the lightest Valyrian steel armour allowing them to move quickly and quietly through the field.

Assassins- dressed in hooded clothes and light armour allowing them to move quickly and quietly though any terrain, they are experts at assassination and spying, they wield armbraces with hidden blades and are trained to use every weapon known. (just think assassins creed)

Justicar's- same like the Legionaries expect for their helmets which is a fully form helmet covering the entire head from anyone seeing them as well as their colour that is blue with the crest of the scales of Justice on their armour.

Vicarion family

Michael Vicarion founder and lord of Rome, Appearance Caucasian (white) Slick back brown hair, golden fiery eyes average height and strong body build standing a 5,12 in height, age 17.

Julius Vicarion adopted brother of Michael Appearance Caucasian, short black hair tied in a short braid in the back, Hazel eyes average height and body build standing 5,10 in height age 16.

Lucia Vicarion twin sister of Juilus and adopted sister of Michael, appearance Caucasian, Long black hair flowing freely, hazel eyes, average height and body build standing 5,5 in height age 16.

 **Done I hope you like again don't be afraid to give me any review and ideas for this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

Dawn of Heroes the First roman Ch 5

 **Imageviewer here**

 **I hope you like this fic as I have added in modern sports and games into this story.**

 **Review if you have liked it and if there is any else that needs to be added.**

Years, Wedding and a cry for help

Many years have passed since that day and Roma or Rome as the people have called it has become a prosperous city that would have taken Generations for the other houses to make theirs the way it is. But under the command of the Lord Imperator it has now become a centre of trade, Learning, and a holy place where people do pilgrimages to their holy city that is said to have been raised by the Seven themselves. Everyone went to this city including Lord of light followers who didn't stay in the city that long as they found that many of the Seven's followers did not like their presence there as well as not being able to set up their religion in the city.

Rome has brought many enlightenments to Westeros such as culture, food and the many games from modern earth brought their. Many of them where Football, Cricket, Baseball and ruby which was Roberts's personal favourite, but the biggest one of them all was the Olympics that everyone in Westeros as well as foreigners attended this event of games that put the Kings Tournament to shame happens once every 1 or 2 years in the summer.

Every house sponsored or chose their Champions to compete in this event that if won would Display their houses banner all-round the Colosseum as well as their houses anthem to be played throughout the city.

A number of Houses as well as Champions tried to cheat but were caught by Rome's Justicars and Assassin's, they would be humiliated publicly in front of all the lords and lady's for their crimes as well as compensation towards the house they wronged.

Many houses won the Olympics namely the Starks, Lannister's, Tyrells, Baratheon's and Vicarion's who won by the number of medals and the types of metals they were made off. The type of metals were Bronze, Silver and Gold which each being tallied up and the score that each of the medals that the houses have would determine who won.

When the Lannister's first won the look on Lord Tywin face was one of Pride as if he had won a war, next was his sons who were cheering on their house champions on winning victory in the Olympics, as for Cersei well the smug look on her face said it all.

Of the many other things Rome brought was the Golden Vault which is the Roman equivalent of the Iron Bank, but is referred to as the Vault, it's terms are considered generous because instead of paying the amount due all at once with the time limit given like the iron bank does, the Vault come to an arrangement with it's clients where both agree to pay the debt off in the agreed amount within each week or month until the debt is payed off, this has earned them a bitter Rivalry with the Iron bank because many of it's clients use the vault to pay off they're debts with them, thus making them lose clients and business with those in Westeros who are they're best clients, they have threaten Rome to stop their business or else know their wraith but their threats fell on deaf ears so they employed Mercenaries and assassin's to destroy/sabotage their business but they were dealt with in secret and their attacks was returned in kind by having most of the money they loan being stolen before reaching their clients earning them complaints and Ridicule from their clients about their money not arriving or that they're trying to cheat them when asked to repay their debts, it was likely that in the future their war in the shadows will become a true war in the light.

-Michael pov-

Today was a special day as it was his adopted sister wedding she was dressed in slick white wedding dress with their house symbol on the back as he lead her down the aisle by his arm garbed in in his clothing with the banner of his house to the man she was marrying to. The son of the late lord frey who help spare his men when they were captured, the now new lord Frey was waiting at the end with his best man both garb in roman robes with their houses banner on them.

Unlike a regular Westeros wedding that is simply bedding, Roman wedding involves dancing with the couples hands never letting go, this new form wedding was revolutionary to all of westeros but not unaccepted as many found this to be an interesting development that many nobles namely ladies who wanted to impress Lord Vicarion.

With the couples exchanging their vows to love and protect one another the doors to the great hall were opened and the new lord and lady Freys took to the centre and started to dance their hands never leaving one another, soon the other lords and lady's followed in joining the newly weds in the centre.

Spotting the Starks in the corner of the room with Sansa watch the couple closely deciding to go over to them he welcomed them to his city and his sister wedding.

"Lord and lady stark I welcome you to this wonderful day I hope your enjoying feast I know the king is" he said bowing to them and pointing to the king who was enjoying the foods and drinks.

Returning the curtesy "we thank you for inviting us and we are we have never seen such delicacies before or even this type of wedding"

"Well I'm glad that you're enjoying your selves might I be so bold to ask your Daughter Sansa to dance with me" at the Mention of her name she blushed at the concept that she was being asked to dance with him she sent her parents a begging look to say yes.

Giving their approval he offered his hand to her as she took it he gently guided her towards the centre and positioned themselves in an a dancing form their right hands lock with one another while his left was on her hip and hers on his shoulder.

Moving in sync with the music they slowly drew the eyes of every lord in the room, see her face blushing from all the attention that was being drawn to them he decided to help ease her situation.

"don't mind look at me and focus only on the music" he said trying to build her confidence up and it work as she now focus entirely on their dance.

"I see that you have been practicing you have excellent form" he praised her on her dancing as he knew from his reports of his assassin's that he'd stationed in the north that the eldest daughter of Lord stark was taking up dancing lessons.

"Thank you" she said shyly as she has taken an interest in the subject since Rome first came to Westeros and his Sister's wedding coming up.

_Cersei Pov-

Sitting away from spectral as her Husband she thought with Distain was off Eating, drinking and whore in that row but her main interest was the Lord of Rome and young Lady Stark dancing as a tinge of Jealousy emanated from her heart at seeing the young nobles dance and picturing herself in place of the girl. Shaking her head at the thought of that being her as her heart belong to Jaime alone even their children she sired.

Her father would not do anything about this new house as the have yet to be a vessel to anyone and the only he cared about the valyrian steel they produce even Jaime didn't lend a hand when that brute hurt her precious Joffrey and her brother claimed that their son sparing with Lord Vicarion when he challenged the lord to a dual even her husband said that the twat needed to grow up and be a man even the thought of sending Joffrey to Rome to learn on how to be king, thankfully she manage to persuade him to let her Son stay with them.

Well obvious it was up to her to fix this mess and put these upstarts in their place, smiling to her self as she waited for the men she paid to Assassinate the newly weds and she did not wait long as a group of armed men burst into hall and took his sister hostage.

Want to see the face of Despair and Fear she turned to towards only to see a calm and collected face that she hadn't thought was possible given the situation but then he raised his hand and clench it followed by an eagles cry before white hooded robe men jumped from the shadows behind or on top of the assassins ending their lives.

After making sure his sister was alright he turned towards me with a smile on his and walk in my direction "your grace are you alright" he asked in a concerned tone before his mood change 180 and spoke in a whisper so that the both of us could hear.

"you honestly thought we wouldn't know about the hired men nothing goes in or out of this city without us knowing about also this game you are playing the truth is it was rigged from the start" he said to me with a sly smile on his face before departing

"Ladies and Gentlemen I hope you are ok and please do not let this problem bother you return and enjoy your evening. He stated before and lord stark departed.

-Michael pov-

I and Lord Eddard stark walk to my private office awaited us was one the same hooded men that I signalled to take care of Cersei men I congratulated him and ordered to still keep an eye and ear out on Cersei and Littlefinger.

Once we were alone I explained what happened of how I planned this out and of Cersei men naturally Lord stark found this to be dishonourable but I said to him "why honour a dishonourable foe they will just use your honour against you".

While he found my words true he did still not like how I did them.

-timeskip-

A few weeks have passed since that day and he got word of how his sister of how her and her husband are enjoying their marriage and the new twins that has now been transformed into a city that lies north of the twins bridge.

Now he was having a meeting a meeting with senate to hear what a messenger from Valyria has to say.

-senate-

In the court room the members of the senate sit and watch as the Messenger present his case saying that the followers of the lord of light are threatening all of Valyria as their armies are marching across their lands burning their cities and people for their lord and that he has beg for the help of all the lords but they ether refused or could not hear his plea for help.

After the Messenger finish his plea I turn to my council ask them Auxilium (aid in latin) or not

Shouts from all of the senate shouts of Auxilium to Valyria and with that we began preparations to aid a cry for help.

 **Finish I hope you like as I tried to do like the original**

 **I am also working on other fic that I have planned so if I do not post a fic soon sorry a I have ideas for others I am working on.**


	6. Chapter 6

Dawn of heroes the first Roman Ch 6

 **Sorry if this is not perfect as I tried to recreated this from memory and make interesting as possible.**

Holy war, gods amongst us and the return of an empire

-Valyria-

In valyria the onslaught of the worshipers of the lord of light were sacrificing civilians and prisoners in the name of their god as they swept across the land of Valyria reducing the once proud and prosperous nation into a shadow of its former self with its lords fighting amongst each other in a desperate bid for power, some even switching religion in order to save themselves.

Now in a desperate last stand for their lives and religion they call to their fellow man of the seven in westeros and beyond only for either their messengers to be turned away before or after meeting the lords or to not hear from them at all.

But their prays were answered in the form of a new city who's legendary strength and power was seconded only to their faith to the seven now their legions are landing on their very shores with their lord and his brother with their guard standing in the centre of the council with the remaining lords of Valyria attending to discuss the battle strategy.

-Michael pov-

Me and my brother were standing in the centre of a council of men with the remaining lords of Valyria who aren't dead or betrayed their faith "My name is Michael Vicarion and this is my Brother Julius we here to aid you in your war with those pyromaniacs" I said getting some look's of relief that help had come while others look at us like we specks of dust

"How is boy not yet the age of man gonna do to save us!" one of the remain lords yelled out drawing the attention of every one "are we supposed to put all of our hopes to a boy of an upstart house and city!" he continued causing the praetorians to clinch their weapons in anger at this this lord's disrespect to theirs.

"I seem to remember you asking for help from westeros only for it to fall under deaf ears, yet here I stand answering your call for aid and you insult me do I have to remind you of wolves at your door" I said going to put this bastard in his place for insulting me "tell great lords of Valyria does this man" I said gesturing the sole lord "speak for because if so I will not stay here to be insulted I will take my soldiers and supplies and leave you to deal with this problem your selves" I said signalling to my men.

Just as we were about to another voice cried out from council "no wait stop" cried one the lords "this man does not speak for us he is of low birth and his vessels have abandoned him when he would not aid them" he stated getting shouts of approvals from 2/3 of the councils as it was clear that the lord was not well loved and if what he said was true then there was no doubt in my mind that he man would sell his own mother out just to survive.

"I don't have to take if any want to follow this child into battle that fine but you will not receive any help from me!" the insulted lord challenge his peers to call his bluff "what help?!" another voice called out getting laughs around "you have done nothing but keep your army and supplies to yourself and not join in this war to save your religion or the people who swore an oath to you" the lord continued getting more approvals from the others lords.

Having enough with being insulted he got up from his seat "when those fire freaks destroy your army's don't come begging for my help when you follow this whelp into your own deaths" he shouted to his councilmen before leaving to the door "don't let the door hit you on the way out" I called out to him getting a laugh from the council.

"Now that that's out of the way let's get on with the battle plan shall we gent's" I said getting thing back on track as a few of my men brought in a giant map of Valyria and laid it upon floor for all to see.

"now the enemy is here" I said pointing north of the direction of their army "your forces are here and here" pointing towards north east and west "we pull all of our army back to here behind the serpent trench" pointing towards the largest and deepest river in Valyria separating the north and the south and not too far from the Valyrian army "we build fortifications along the river's crossing forcing them to split their army in two to cross the west and east shallow bank and bridge" pointing to the only two way's to cross "with their army's split in two our archers and siege weapons will thin their numbers out leaving our infantry well protected behind the fortifications to finish them off" I finished with my plan watching the looks of intrigue and approval's cross their faces.

"So gents is everyone here on board with the plan?" I asked and in response "we are on board with the plan as you say we will pull back our army's behind the serpents" he said with nods of approval from his fellow lords, I smiled as thing were progress well so far.

-Time skip-

The two Valyrian army's pulled back to the Serpents Trench where they help in building the Roman fortifications building a great wall along the river where they were taught and supplied by the Roman's, Archers and scorpio's were posted on towers and the wall whereas the onager's were placed far behind the wall with clear view of the of the fields beyond the fort, both their army's were positioned behind the gates in case the enemy destroyed them or they charged at them.

The rangers were posted with the Valyrian's archers and scorpio's to mow down the enemy's numbers with continuous fire upon them.

2nd legion the Cohort named for them wearing the golden eagle or wings upon their armour and shield their love for Rome is seconded to their loyalty to it.

3rd legion the dead legion as they not only wear skulls on their armour and shield making look like the army of the dead and striking fear into the hearts of their enemy's they are fearless and would welcome the stranger with open arms upon their death.

4th legion the spears of Mars they specialise in keeping enemies at bay with their long spears as well as killing cavalry.

5th legion one of the new legions as they have yet to earn a title or name for theirs.

-Battle-

The sun rose upon field where a river split two lands apart as a great wall wood blocks the site from the other as an army of 10,000 stood behind the wall awaiting the oncoming battle that will decide the fate of their land.

They did not wait long as the sound of marching emanated from the other side of the river with the site of army outnumbering theirs by 30,000 grabbed in red cloak's and robe shouting to the heavens of delivering sacrifices to their lord.

His soldiers stood confident in the face of such numbers while his new allies seemed scared and unprepared against such number so he thought a speech would lighten their spirits up a bit "attention lads!" he called out gaining their attention "The brave man taste death once cowards a thousand times over! Now you have already spilled these barbarians blood and you know they bleed as we do!" he said reminding them that If it can bleed it can die "Ready!" and with that every ones spirit was raised as they performed their war cries as the enemy began their assault.

Their army charge right them splitting in two to cross the river as their force started to thin out with the archer's raining arrows upon them, the Scorpio's giant arrow pierced though their shields and bodies hitting multiple bodies in a row before stopping and the Onager's launching massive balls of fire into the air before hitting the ground of which they were standing upon scorching the earth and setting a group of them on fire as they cried to their lord.

Finally their numbers were cut in half as their army still under fire began to break down the gates to their wall his men and allies began to form around the gates prepare to take on their foe with their thinning little by little.

The gates on the east was breeched as the robe army charged in crying in frenzy as they charged right into the spears of the 4th legion with the 2nd and 3rd legion along with the Valyrian troops pushing them right into it.

The west gates were the next to fall as Michael and his brother along with the rest of his legions and the lords with their troops form a defensive line around the gate keeping the enemy from advancing any more as they received from the archers on top of them making their numbers drop rapidly.

With their numbers cut down to 9,000 it was time to take the offensive launching a counter attack by bashing their shield against the enemy staggering them and giving him and his soldiers openings to attack as their swords pierced their robes and armour into their flesh before bringing their shields back up and repeating the process multiple time until their retreated.

Sustaining minor casualties they watch as their enemies retreated back into their land before calling victory "Roma Invicta" Michael Declared with his men and allies shouting to the heavens "Roma Invicta".

As they celebrated a great light shined from the heavens onto them with 7 giant figures descending on the ground, every Valyrain look on with shock as their gods graced them with their presence that they knelt down to the floor on their hands and knees, bowing before their idols as they spoke "Michael you have defended our people and religion for that we thank you" the father voice washed over the crowd bowing before them.

"You lot sure do love making entrances" Michaels blunt comment to their god shocked them that he would talk to them in the manner of equals but to their surprise the gods laughed "hahaha oh you never cease to make me laugh Michael" the father said laughing at not only the shocked faces of his followers of them making their appearance but also Michael talking to them as equals.

"Anyway back on track you may have pushed the cultist back but they didn't get this far on their own" the warrior said "I know you have a traitor within your council" Michael said the Valyrains causing them to question which among them would betray their beliefs and people.

The Answer came from Michael "this letter with the seal of the house I don't recognize has been sending information about your defences and numbers" he said handing the letter to one of the lords who identified the seal Immediately "this the seal of House Valmax the lord who insulted you and left our council" this sparked cry rage and fury from the Valyrains that all this death and destruction was brought upon them by this Traitorous lord "this letter also contains the deal he made with those bastards stating that once they have conquered these land he would be given full control and have our daughters and wives as his" that sentence seal his fate as everyone was calling for his blood.

Thankful they had beaten the main forces back from their lands so now they had time to deal with the rat in lands, leaving behind a force to maintain the defence in case the enemy tried again they march all of their armies towards the Traitors lands and up to his castle.

When their armies came to his keep he addressed them as conquering heroes praising them on their victory against all odds unaware that they knew of the deal he made with their foe until one of the lords called him out on his deal with the light followers the man became nervous, at first he tried to play it off like he didn't know what they were talking about but with the evidence of him selling them out the man ordered his forces to defend him only for them not to move a muscle as they did not know where their loyalty should be with, the gods they believe in or their lord who they swore to.

It wasn't until it was revealed that he not only wanted the women of the lords but every civilian in the land that they all turned their weapons on him and captured him and his family and bringing them before the lords describing their crimes that was every bit as terrible as the lords, their crimes consisted of the murder and torture of minor lords children's and subjects.

The Lords decided to perform a Roman punishment upon them to which they were striped stark naked and tied to a post where they were whipped to death or near death before being nailed to a crucifix with the words branded upon their skin traitors and hanged for all to see.

-timeskip-

With the battle won and the traitor punished the lords in the council convened on how they should reward their savour and hero who aided them in their time of need, "we of Vaylria thank you for saving if there is anything that we can give do not hesitate to ask" a single lord spoke for the rest of them, "there is" Michael started "to create an empire" this caused the other lords to cry out in anger as they thought they would have to swear themselves to him before his brother corrected them "You fools he's talking about the return of the Vaylrian Empire" that stop them in their tracks as all of the all the lords who would have opposed the idea was dead either in war or long ago.

Telling them of his plan's he told them of what would happen to westeros in a couple of years and how they might be able to help in the next war coming.

-King landing-

In the throne room of Robert Baratheon the king was sitting upon the iron throne listening to messenger tell them of the romans aiding Vaylria in their war "how many were the red army's numbers" Robert asked intrigued by what the young lord accomplished "30,000" "and the roman and Vaylrian Numbers" 10,000 and they lost 100 men in the battle while the enemy lost 2/3 of their numbers" this shocked everyone in the throne room that 10,000 men take on 30,000 and only lose 100 from their ranks and destroyed their opponents army "10,000 destroyed 30,000 and only 100 it impossible" one of the lords in court commented.

While this was going on one lord was thinking of ways to make Rome his as the city as yet to swear fealty to anyone yet "that Insolent whelp" Robert bellowed seeing this opportunity before he went for it "yes the young lord is rash and inexperienced he should have his lordship taken away and the city given to someone else" Jon Arryn said with a smile on his face.

Turning towards him with a confused look on his face the king asked "what are you on about Jon?" the hand of the king had a worried look on his face "the young lord went to war without your approval I thought this angered you" "it angers me that he went to war without me" the king said with a said look on his face from missing out in all the action.

 **sorry if the story is accurate with got and ASOIAF as I'm Recreating this from the memory of the original this is based on before it was taken off by the author.**

 **a couple of things**

 **what is the lord of light followers called as I can keep on referring them to fire maniacs, fire follower's and other things.**

 **seconded should I refer to the Vaylrians as Andels or something else**

 **Sorry if didn't update my stories in a while as I was working on this.**


	7. Chapter 7

Dawn of Heroes The First Roman Ch 7

Conquering Heroes, the wolves, and preparations.

The romans couldn't stay and continue fighting in the east as they received a message carried by a raven from kings landing ordering them to return and answer to the king but also they done their duty for the andals.

They left by the war ships they arrived in but not before taking the spoils of war and plotting a course for kings landing where they would dock at its port.

 **-time skip 3 weeks kings landing-**

The people of kings landing watch in awe as the roman fleet approached with three ships docking at their port, ramps connected to the sides of the ships meeting the wooden paths where they exited the ships with a number of legionary's were carrying a giant item covered completely so no one knew what it was.

As the last of them exited the ship the kings guard pushed through the crowd and stated "on the orders of King Robert first of his name we are to escort you to the red keep" and with that the first legion along with Michael and Julius march towards the keep.

Enter the throne room the site of the iron throne and the king and queen themselves including the little shit Joffrey who was spotting a smug grin on his face, the crowd of Merchants and nobles parted to make way for the romans who upon getting close to the throne bowed before Robert.

"Do you not know how to kneel before your King!" Cersei screeched "be silent woman!" Robert ordered "you go to war without my approval" he said with the Michael and his brother starring at him impassively with several seconds of silence "without me" he said with a pout before a grin broke on his face "come here you two rascals we have to trade war story's" smile appeared on both their faces "but before that we have a gift for you your majesty" snapping his fingers a group of legionaries carried a large object covered in a sheet right in front of the throne.

"your majesty your gift" the cover was taken off present a Stag of pure gold on a pedestal of gold, everyone in the room saw the statue in a awe and wonder how much gold it took to create such a magnificent piece, another thing they notice was that one of its hoofs rested on a map of westeros specifically Kings landing "the Red Priests were more than happy to 'give' the gold necessary to create your gift" every warrior in the room knew the meaning and couldn't help but laugh while Robert exploded in full born laughter.

Needless to say Robert welcomed them as conquering Heroes and had even thrown a feast in their honour, the News spread throughout the seven kingdoms Naming Rome as the eternal city, it's armies the Kings indestructible shields and even the high septon who Praised Michael and the romans as the paragon's of the faith for defending their brothers in the east when no one else would.

It drew all sorts of unwanted attention such as nobles and lords trying to get him interested in their daughters or even looking into his past and origins which he had covered as he made himself some bastard son of an old Valyrian house so now no one really asked questions after that.

 **-time skip 5 weeks winter fell-**

Michael is enjoying his time with the Stark at Winterfell where He, Jon and Robb were training with him or to be more precise they were both getting the ass kicking of a life time, and when Catelyn came out into see what her son and Jon were doing she nearly had a panic attack by how bruised and battered her son was but fortunately Ned was able to calm her down and explain the situation to her.

With Sansa the two were enjoying each other's companies with Sansa often taking horse rides with him as he would listen to her laughter that was beautiful to his ears, it was latter on when staying with the Starks that he officially started to court her, he was nervous of course as he had to ask her parents if he could have their permission to court her.

 **-flashback-**

 _Michael had never been nervous in his entire time of being in westeros then he was now standing in front of lord and lady stark to ask the most important question he could ever ask them "what do you want to ask us?" Ned asked "Lord and Lady stark i-i-I would L-like your permission t-t-t" Michael stuttered to find the right words "go on Michael what do you want to ask?" Catelyn asked trying to comfort the nervous young man in front of her "I wish to have your permission to court your Daughter Sansa my lord and lady" Michael said it with as much confidence as possible as he bowed before them._

 _Getting over their shock they smiled at the still bowing Michael "get up lad" Ned said to him "you may have our permission to court but only if you swear to protect her with your life"._

 _The occupants inside were completely unaware of Sansa listening in on them and squealing silently silently as one of her dreams is coming true of marrying a noble lord._

 _ **-flash back end-**_

Word had got out in the north that he was courting the eldest daughter of the starks, and Robb of course being on the first to hear of this acted the like the big brother that he was threatened Michael that if he ever hurt her in any way then there was nothing to stop him from murdering him.

Unfortunately their quality time with each other was cut off by Sansa little brother and sister Arya and Brandon looking for Michael because he promised them that he train them and tell them his battle in old Valyria, "Michael! You promised to me you'd help me in my climbing skill's!" Bran grabbing a hold of his arm "No! he promised me that he would teach me how to fight and tell me of his battle in Valyria!" Arya shouted grabbing a hold of the other arm and pulling away from Bran.

"ARYA! BRAN! Stop!" Sansa shouted at her two sibling who was play tug of war with Michael as the rope, "hahahaha I can do both!" Michael chuckled as he freed himself from the two "you don't mind do you love?" he asked turning towards her "(Chuckling) Not at all but you have to teach me how to ride" she said smiling at hem "deal!" and with that Sansa followed her once again dragged betrothed to were ever the two were taking him to make sure they don't exhaust him too much that he doesn't have any time her.

The last thing that has happen during his time in the north was the new additions to the wall being the 6th legion as known as the frost legion as deployed to the wall to train the new members of the nights watch, as well as repair and occupy the old fortresses of the wall, Valyrian steel was shipped to the night watch where a few deserters tried to leave with metals only to be hunted down by the rangers and killed with all stolen item return to the nights watch.

Many of the southern lords thought he was some glory seeker looking for any chance to spread his name in history, he didn't really care what they thought of him or in the immortal words of Tywin Lannister 'a lion doesn't concern himself with the opinions of sheep' because they were ignorant of what was coming to this kingdom.

 **I hope you like it as it is getting close to where the original author left it. Thank you for reading and review of what you thought of it as well as ideas for this fic**


	8. Chapter 8

Dawn of heroes the first Roman Ch 8

 **Winter is coming, birth of a new city**

It was a tiring year in westeros the death of Jon Arryn left many in morning namely Robert who almost drunk and whored himself to death at the death of a man who he saw as his father and most trusted ally.

But his death did more than that as it left a large space to fill both in the court and the vale that Michael was ordered to become it's warden due to the fact that he proved himself to be a capable leader as well as the matter of Jon only heir being too young to take over as lord of the Eyrie.

This spark many cries of outrage that those devoted to Arryn have to bend their knee's to this upstart lord in their lands, while many supported Michael right to becoming warden as they saw that due to the increase in merchants and trade coming to their land's as well as learning a thing or two from the romans.

The Vale nearly sparked into a civil war between the supporters and the loyalists who were at each other's throats, it didn't help that Catelyn Stark insane sister Lysa Arryn was riling up the Loyalists by her shoats and cries of traitors and murderers of their beloved lord or her brat of a son's cries of making the bad man fly.

Rome was prepare to subdue the rebellious lord's as they marched through the vale and almost reach the bloody gates even with the threats from the lords of going to war if he crossed their gates, however his luck came in the form of Lord Waynwood who all but begged Michael to halt his troop as he can convince the all the lords of the vale to support him.

And as it turns out it work, Lord Waynwood held a meeting of lord's In the Eyrie to end this all peacefully, all of the lord's and knights who have been taking in the words of their squires had now seen first-hand how insane Lady Arryn is and how she still breast feed her son who is well pasted that age.

It was very eye opening to say the least and the loyalists had a change of heart at seeing what their lady has become, most of them said that they sooner swear the black then follow a mad and disturbed woman to their deaths, and just like that they welcomed the romans into the Eyrie and presented the insane and raging Lysa to them who was later locked up in their newly built Asylum while her son was handed towards the instructors in the Academy to be taught with the other children but from the way he was acting and the reviews he's getting from the instructors he going to get kicked out soon.

 **-Michael pov-**

'ugh being lord of Rome wasn't easy but now warden of the vale is a tiring job' I thought as I sat at my desk signing papers and documents relating to all of the vale, namely the construction of roads and building in the vale as well as permission for trade and travels, 'honestly I think Robert is trying to send me to an early grave'.

I was knocked out of my thoughts by the door opening to reveal Lord Waynwood "lordship too tough for you my lord?" he joked seeing my already tired face "heheheheheh oh please don't try and me laugh this position is already making me feel old and I have yet to past my prime" chuckling at jab "I haven't properly thank you for resolving that civil dispute without any blood shed" "you don't have to thank me I was only doing what was best for the realm" he said humbly "I mean it I am a man who settle's his debt's, if there's anything that I can help with you just call I will come!" I stated already settled on promise I just made.

"hahahaha…. I'll keep that in mind, any way how goes the construction of that new city across the narrow sea?" he asked curious about the city of Sparta being built in the west coast of essos north of Pentos, "the construction is going well a few setbacks but nothing major and we got a new Calvary legion curtesy of the Dothraki" intrigued by this new development he asked me how did I get the Dothraki under my command.

 _ **-flash back Julius pov-**_

 _The scorching sun shined on a half built city by the legions as most of it's giant stone wall's weren't built yet leaving open spaces being used the soldiers to transport materials inside the city when in the distance the sound of war cry and galloping alerted the legions to an approaching Dothraki army._

" _MEN! DOTHRAKI INVADER'S APRROUCHING FROM THE EAST! PHALANX FORMATION INFRONT OF THE WALL!" I ordered as the legion followed each holding a long spear towards the approaching army with their shields raised as the rangers took their place on top of in complete wall and behind the legions._

 _Once they were within range arrows and pilum's filled the sky casting a shadow over the army before dropping to earth impaling both horse and rider, the Dothraki charged right into spear's their horses impaling themselves onto their spears sending the screaming riders flying in the ground or at the Legions feet._

 _The battle was short and one sided as the Dothraki army was decimated into a small portion of what it originally was, there were more battered and bleeding Dothraki then there were horse, knowing that they were defeated by superior that they thought they could surprise by attack them at their weakness so as by their customs they cut their long braided hair and leave them at the feet of their victor's as a sign of defeat._

" _You are a great tribe of warrior's! But your talents are being put to waste by fat lords paying you to attack their rivals or leave them be! But if you join us you will have something to fight for!" the Dothraki were stunned that they were being given the opportunity to join victorious warrior's army, many moved in with their spouses while the rest who didn't join wandered deeper into the desert._

 _It was discovered from the joining Dothraki that they were paid by an unknown man in one of the free cities, naturally the assassins were deployed to track down this unknown employer but their investigation ran cold in Mry as the unknown Employer was in fact a recently dead slave garbed in fancy clothes made to look like someone of high birth, he was still carrying gold most of it was Westoros made with house symbol's engraved into them._

 _With what little evidence they gathered they ruled in that the slave was paid to act like a rich lord and when it was completed he was paid in blood and gold, with this information all of Sparta and Rome was put on alert for any further activity from invaders and spies._

 _ **-end flashback-**_

 **-Michael pov-**

"and with the legion's training mixed with the Dothraki's we now have a Calvary legion plus our regular training exercises help to quell the Dothraki's bloodlust" I finished explaining what had happen, needless to say he was in awe "wow I am honestly surprised that the seven kingdoms haven't heard of this?" "If they all knew then there is without a doubt that Robert will move in to Rome just to have a chance at the action we're receiving lately" I joked filling the room with our laughter as it was common knowledge of his majesty's love for a fight.

After we regained ourselves Lord Waynwood proceeded to tell me what he came here for "the reason why I'm here is to inform you of Graces journey to the north and they'll passing through the twins" he informed me of what I already know "I know I received a Raven from king landing of the king requesting that I travel with him to winterfell I accepted and plan to meet him at the twins within a few weeks" I finished explaining

 **-time skip twins-**

The site of the twins was a site to behold, what was once castle makeshift bridge was now a thriving city sitting on top the river trident, bridges connected the city over large river, stone roads and buildings, the city was surrounded by a large stone wall that could be compared to Romes wall and was patrolled by men in Roman style armour with the colours and Sigel of the Twins.

"The Twins has changed a lot since I last pasted though" Michael said in awe at the shining city that was originally a bridge, riding through the front gates with his praetorian guard passing by waving and cheering citizens to the home of his sister Lucia and his brother in law Lord Bastion Frey.

The castle of the Freys had changed into a large Roman Palace to accommodate the number of Freys that were left after he sieged the castle, arriving at the Palace he was greeted by Freys and sister who was spotting a large belly shown in her long dress, dismounting from his horse he was welcomed by Bastion "Lord Imperator Vicarion welcome, we are surprised by your arrival here" "as am I but you don't need be so formal with me we are brothers now" Michael said opening his embrace him, accepting it he returned the gesture back before separating for Michael to embrace his wife.

"parva soror (little sister)" gentle hugging before stepping back "you never told I was going to be an uncle!" he exclaimed with joy gesturing to her growing belly "I wanted to surprise you" she said with stoking her stomach "well I'm definitely surprised by what you done with your home and this joyous news!" he said with a huge smile on his face "you like? I adopted your architecture and culture, I welcome you to Florentine the New Twins" Lord Frey said gesturing to all that is around him.

"Impressive and I suspect that my sister had a hand it?" he asked with a knowing grin on his face "hahahaha she designed the layout of the city and architecture but the idea was all mine after being inspired by Rome" Bastion laughed before they all entered into the Freys new home.

 **-time skip one week king Roberts arrival-**

The King rode to what was supposed to be an old bridge but in its place was a grand city that he had almost mistaken for Rome if he was drunk, riding through the gates crowds of people cheered him on like he was a conquering hero coming home as they pelted him with rose and flower pallets that flowed and fell all round him and his company.

Arriving at a large building after being escorted by the city guards he met the site of the Freys and the Romans with his favourite vessel amongst them, stopping in front of them he dismounted his horse before they bowed to him

"no matter what I see you never cease to impress me" Robert bellowed with laughter at seeing that rusty old bridge change into something with more taste "you compliments honour me your grace but this was all the work of lord Frey here" Michael gestured to Bastion who Robert looked at before "about time someone changed that decrepit old bridge" he said bluntly causing everyone to laugh alongside him "will you be stay for a while or continue traveling north?" "As much as I want to stay I have to get to winterfell I haven't seen that honourable fool in a while".

Mounting both their horses they rode out north of the city towards they destination, during the journey to winterfell they encounter bandits and few wildlings that thought they might be easy prey because they southerners as they said, they were dispatched with ease, because of this Robert stuck to him like glue commenting that on how he brought action to Westoros and his dull life as a king.

 **-timeskip 2 weeks travel-**

They were final in full view of winterfell as they're company travelled down the lone open road leading to infamous castle of the starks, grinning at the site of his beloved homes and knowing that bran who he spots on top of the tower was going to get a talking to by his mother.

"how long has it been since you visited those wall?" Michael asked knowing by lore that the king hasn't been to the north since his betrothed kidnapping at the hands of the Targaryen prince, "Too long" the king said in a disheartened tone of voice as he look at the castle in a state of trance.

The first of the company to enter the keep where the Lannister and king guard riders barring the banners of House Baratheon and House Lannister followed by the Praetorian Guard marching with the banners of Rome and house Vicarion.

The prince was the first to enter followed by his bodyguard the hound as he look on the people of winterfell with a smug look on his face as they all look at him, he felt a surge of pride as he thought of them as dirt under his boot his boot as his eyes swept over the stark children with one catching his attention, The red head girl in the blue furred dress was looking at the incoming soldiers as her eyes search for someone amongst them.

Angered that this lowly cur would not look upon him but instead have her eyes somewhere else, glaring at her with the promise to teach her about respecting her superiors his eye's looked to the right he stopped with fear at the face of the eldest stark child giving him a look of pure murder, looking away from him he assumed his smug look still feeling spine chilling fear from the glare he received but still glancing at that girl wondering what has her attention and his answer was received by the form of his father and that upstart lord Vicarion who he found that girl smiling at that armoured brute.

 **-Micheal Pov-**

I rode into winter on my red horse looking upon the many faces of the people of winter fell as I followed Robert on his black horse as we arrived at the front yard of the starks, dismounting my horse and taking off my helmet I followed his grace to the kneeling stark family as he signalled ned to stand up and spoke for the first time since he was last here "you got fat!".

What a beautiful way for best friends to start a conversation as every watch as the two laughed after several seconds of silence before embracing each other like brothers, following his grace as addressed each of the starks first by bowing to lord and lady stark, then to Robb greeting each other like Robert and Eddard "Robb it's good to see you" "you too I heard you're going to be an uncle congrats" "thanks remind me what was the score again 29 to 30?" Michael asked grinning at score of wins against each other "if I remember correctly it was 30 to me and you 29" returning with a smirk on his face "I'll be sure to make even then"

Moving on to Sansa he gently brought her hand to his lips before kissing it "Its lovely you see you again Sansa your looking more beautiful every time I see you" blushing at his flirtatious manner she returned with a courteous bow feeling something in her hands as he let go and addressed her younger siblings, opening up her hand she found a piece of folded papers and discreetly opened it to see what was inside before closing it and putting it away.

"Take me to your crypt, I want to pay my respects" Robert told Ned "we've been riding for a month my love surely the dead can wait?" Cersei request was ignored by Robert who followed ned along with Michael who casted a wink at Sansa.

 **-Stark Crypts-**

The three men walked through the long dimly light tunnel passing by coffins of the past Starks "tell me about Jon Arryn?" Ned was the first to ask after the three entered the crypt "one minute he was fine and then it burned right through him whatever it was? I loved that man" Robert explained "we both did".

The two talked about they're younger days being tutored by Jon before the king stopped and addressed why he was here "I need you Ned down at king's landing not up here where your no damn use to anybody" Ned was takin back about what he knew was about to happen "lord Eddard Stark I would name you hand of the king" honoured by what his friend was offering he bent the knee before him "I am not worthy of thee an honour".

"I'm not trying to honour you, I'm try to get you to run my kingdom while I eat, drink and whore my way into an early grave, damn it stand up" the king joked as he patted the should of his kneeling friend "you help win the iron throne now help keep the damned thing, we were meant to rule together, if you sister had lived we would have been bound by blood but it's not too late" his words sinking into Ned and Michael who knew where this was going.

"I have a son you have a daughter…we'll join our houses" he said before walking off only for Michael to stop him "I'm afraid you grace that Sansa and I are betrothed" turning around shocked that his favourite vessel was engaged to the eldest daughter of his friend and that he'd have to find another to unite his and Ned's houses "however you can still unite both your house as you do have another son that's about Arya age" on second thought all was not lost "then it's settled Arya and my son Tommen will unite our houses together" and with that he walk deeper into the crypt.

The three stopped before a stone coffin with the statue of young women standing next to it, the air around the three turn cold and sad as Robert laid a father in the open palm of the statue he looked at with love and sadness "did you have to bury her in a place like this?" his voice nearly breaking to whimpers and sob's "she should be on a hill somewhere with the sun and the clouds above her" "she was my sister this is where she belongs" Ned said lowly "she belonged with me" Robert said before stoking the face of the statue.

"What was she like?" Michael asked knowing what the lore said but not from them personally "she was the women who claimed by heart" Robert said never taking his eyes off the statue "she was brave, adventurous, stubborn always speaking what she thought without fear of what others thought of her…..she was the one who meant the world to me, in my dreams I kill him every night" "…it's done your grace, the Targaryen's are gone" Ned said regretting his words "not all of them" Robert growled.

 **-Pentos-**

In the desert city of Pentos a light skinned girl around Sansa's age with pale blonde hair look out from her balcony to the sea surrounding the city, her thoughts were about today the day she was about to be married to Khal Drogo, sometimes she wishes she was in westeros away from the wedding and away from her brother.

"Daenerys!?" she was pulled from her thoughts by her brother calling her "Daenerys!?" her brother Viserys Targaryen the Dragon walked around the corner hold a dress and followed by 3 women in robes "there's our bride to be" walking to her he presented the dress to her "look gifts from Rome" he held up the dress that showed it was made of the finest silk with their house's dragon etched in the fabric, "we are honoured by our lord to serve the mighty dragon and his beautiful sister" the three robed women said bowing before them causing her brother to grow a smug look on his face for being called a dragon.

She remembered when she and her brother were invited to Rome to watch their famous Olympic games.

 **-Flashback 2 years ago Rome-**

Daenerys and her Brother Viserys were invited to this new city by the infamous new lord Vicarion who sneaked them inside the city and gave them their own private booth and house to stay in, the city was spectacular it rivalled anything she had seen, the marble house's and building's made the city look like a city of light.

She and her brother were witnessing the start of the games from their private booth covered by red voile curtains like the others circling around the area concealing all of those in them, the crowd below them became quite when a man as old as her brother stood from his balcony followed by the Rebel traitor that her brother was glaring at, "Welcome one and all to our 4th annual Olympic games!" she was surprise by his soft yet strong voice that was heard all around by the screaming crowd around them.

"Let the Start of the games be open by Last year's Champion for House Baratheon Jon Dolan!" and just like that a man wearing the garbs of the stag ran out into the giant area carrying a golden flaming torch soaking in the praise and applauds of the crowd as he climbed the long steps leading to a bigger Torch on the top of the Colosseum while his house's anthem played, once the larger torch was lit they were presented with a vast number of games and competitions as well as served exquisite food that they haven't seen before.

Her brother had already labelled the man as one of his supporters for his claim to his birth right even though they never met face to face or swear his allegiance to them, but she could never shake the feeling of being watched no matter where she was or where she went even in their home in Pentos.

 **-end flashback-**

While she never admit it she did find the young lord appealing to her eyes as she remembered what he looked like the last time she saw him.

While the male sibling was talking about today as well as fondling her, the three assassin's disguised servants were remembering their mission given to them by their lord to monitor and report on the Targaryen's progress until they are given further orders.

 **-winterfell the blood tree-**

We see our protagonist Michael standing by the blood tree a single pale tree amongst the other tree with blood leaves on its branch's standing next to small lake, waiting for someone he looked left and right for them, but then footsteps could be heard running from behind him and when he turns arms circle around his neck as a pair of lips sealed with his as he catches the figure by her waist as she stands on her tip toes.

The figure separated from him to reveal Sansa "I missed you" she said "I missed you too" he once again sealed his lips with her as he bends down a bit to her height, after that he began to tell the most important thing to her "our betrothal is now official the kings knows it and by dinner everyone will" stepping back he got down on one knee before presenting a small box that fits in the palm of a hand "Sansa Stark" opening it up to reveal the most beautiful ring made of gold etched with the wolf and the eagle in it with a large Diamond attached to the top "will you marry me?".

He was tackled to the ground as she quickly fitted the ring on her finger Proclaiming "YES! YES! a thousand times! YES!" and proceed to kiss him some more with a bit of tongue added to it.

 **-Sansa room night fall-**

The sun had set and we see Sansa Stark tell or should we say shouting to her mother with joy as she described the events in the forest and showing the ring on her finger while her mother watch with happiness as her daughter practically bounced on her feet telling her of her day.

"oh mum you should of have been there he got down on his knee's and showed me this most wondrous ring any one could ever see and ask me to marry him" Sansa squealed to her mother who was doing her hair for the banquet "that's wonderful news I'm happy that you found someone you could love".

 **-the banquet-**

The hall was filled with the roars of Lannister's, Baratheon, Stark's and Roman men and women attending the feast as they joked, ate and drank, especially the king who couldn't keep his hands or body to himself much to the displeasure of a couple of women witnessing this display.

"So you finally proposed to my sister? About time but remember if I hear that you so much as hurt her in any way then there's nothing to stop me killing you" Robb said with an arm around Michael as they ate "don't worry it's not just you I have to fear if I upset her" Michael joked knowing that he'd have to fear the stark family if he upset her.

"If you'll excuse me I have a few gifts I have to deliver" he said getting up from the table before heading to Bran "excuse me? Bran" he asked kneeing behind him, I have something for you if you'd follow me.

Eager to see what Michael had got him he got up from his chair in a hurry and followed him to the other side of the room away from his mother's eyes, stopping before crouching down he pulled out a leather wrist brace just about the size of his wrist and held it towards him "here to aid you in your climbing" taking it from him he activated a little switch where the bottom of his wrist is, and a long curved blade shot out "wow! What is it!?" Bran asked in wonder to his gift "it's a ferrum hamo or Hook Blade, you can use this to get to certain ledges that you couldn't normally reach with you climbing skill's as well as aid you in grabbing onto anything if you fall" he explain, putting it on he felt it tighten around his wrist and by pushing at the bottom of it the hook shot up once more before retracting when he stopped "thank you!" Bran exclaimed as he hugged Michael for the gift "your welcome" he said before leaving for his room to get the other gift.

 **-outside-**

Outside the castle where everyone was feasting the sound of metal and wood could be heard in the quite night "is he dead yet?!" a night watchmen asked Jon as he got off his horse, turning around he saw his uncle Benjen Stark "uncle Benjen" he said with great delight as he walked towards him and hugged him.

The two talked about the wall with Jon practically begging to join the nights watch unfortunately for him his uncle had business with lord Stark leaving the boy all alone or so he thought as a new voice joined in after his uncle had left "your uncle is in the night's watch" turning towards the soundof the voice he found it to be Tyrion Lannister the Imp.

"What's you doing back there?" he asked "preparing for a night with your family" Tyrion replied "I've always wanted to see the wall" he said taking a whisk from his flask "you're Tyrion Lannister the queens brother" Jon Identified him "my greatest accomplishment, and you your Ned Starks bastard aren't you?" that sent Jon walking away "did I offend you sorry" Tyrion apologised "you are the bastard thou" "lord Eddard Stark is my father" "and lady stark is not you mother making you….a bastard" "let give you some advice bastard, never forget what you are, the rest of the world will not, wear like armour and it can never be used to hurt you" he said before walking away "what the hell do you know about being a bastard!?" Jon asked "all dwarfs are bastards in their fathers eyes".

"he's right you know" Michael commented after hearing his advice "wear what you are as an armour and you'll find that word will mean nothing to you" "It's good to see you" Jon said with a smile as he gave him a patted embrace while Michael on gave him the one as he was clutching in his other arm a long case "any way here's that request of your's" he said presented the open case, pulling it out he held up a long thin sword that could be classed as a rapier with its circular handguard, "refined Valyrian steel, steel and bronze hand guard, leather wrapped around the handle with the stark symbol embedded in the pommel and sheath" he listed off what the sword quality's were.

Jon took it off and began to inspect it "it's as light as a feather" he said in awe of the blade "just as you wanted for you little sister" Jon then sheathed it and put back in the case before thanking him "have you considered my offer?" Michael asked wonder if he thought about "it's nice but I'm still unsure about it I want to do aid the realm" "I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want but to consider coming to Rome before you take the black, you can find other ways to help the kingdom before you make a life bound decision that you might regret" he said hopping that he persuade to live a little before he has a chance to be forever bound the watch and never aid his family in the coming war.

"Now why don't you join us in the hall you are a stark, bastard or no and I won't take no for an answer" he stated not taking any answer apart from yes, chuckling at his insistent friend the two of them entered the roaring hall with their arms over each other heads in a support fashion, that was a night that Jon will always remember as he was welcomed by his entire family except lady Stark who could stop glaring holes into him but that didn't stop him from having fun.

 **Sorry it took a while but I ran into a couple of walls with this story as I added my characters parts into the story with changes and judging what you the reviewers would say on this chapter.**

 **I updated the last chapter with a bit of drama between Sansa and the OC, also if you wondering if this is going to turn into a harem story then the answer is no, it is going to focus on Sansa only, no Polygamist oc, no second wife or harem, none of that as the story progresses.**


	9. Chapter 9

Dawn of Heroes the First Romans CH 9

Kings road, gods visions and battle of words between the lioness and the eagle

-Michael pov-

The party last night was something I could never forget, Jon, Robb, Theon and all of the Stark children enjoying the party much to the displeasure of Catelyn Stark at having Jon at the table, not to mention the dream he had last night that reminded him of what's to come.

 _-Dream flash back-_

 _I stood in a grass field where I was surrounded by different terrain and the sound of war drum's beating all around me._

 _To the south I see a field of plenty, wheat, fruit and rose's a far as my eye can see lay before me, yet in their field's I hear the sounds of hisses and see of the some of the plentiful food begin the rot and fester as poison dripping from them soaking the ground and spreading as the field's behind them rotted as the ones behind them still remain perfect and pristine._

 _The meaning of this image of clear the south held field of plenty but within their land laid serpents that would poison you with their honeyed words and finish you off with their dagger's of fangs._

 _Beside it to the east laid to banners of stag's laying upon a wreckage of ships, the stag with the heart was on fire, burning yet remaining intact among the sinking and burning wreckage while the other was in tatters, ripped and cut like knifes struck it's banners._

 _This scene was reminding me of Stannis and Renly quest for the throne and how Stannis change his religion thanks to the witch and murdered his own brother using sorcery._

 _To west I see a city of pure gold shining like the sun, but then blood drips down of it ruining the golden image as lions drag a stag out and lay it upon their home before each of the lions kills one another for the stag._

 _This scene was telling me of how the Lannister's built their foundations of gold that came with blood shed, yet the scene of lion's killing each other for the iron stag confused me as in the show they all stood united apart from a few arguments and humiliations they never killed each other and over stag would mean over the throne of Robert Baratheon._

 _To the north I see ice and snow as the cries of wolfs could be heard from deep in the north, suddenly a cold wind blew from the north as heavy snow followed blinding me temporarily before it stopped, opening my eye's I see in front of me five wolf's in front of me all looking at me._

 _A cry to my right caught my attention, turning around I see a large red tree with golden leafs and perched on one of their branch's was a golden eagle looking at me for looking at the wolves, the two eldest male wolf stepped forward and bowed before the eagle as it did the same before flying off the branch with a golden crown of leafs in its grip and landed them on the 1_ _st_ _wolf head crowning him._

 _It was obvious the two males were Robb and Jon and the one with the crown of leafs on his head was Robb stark the king of the north._

 _The eldest female walked before the eagle until it transformed into an eagle with feathers white as snow and flying to the same branch of the golden eagle and landing on it where the two of them nuzzled each other with affection._

 _The female wolf transforming into an eagle was the representation of Sansa becoming his wife and that brought happiness and love into his heart._

 _The last two male and female pups walked before the eagle except for the male who was limp on it's front paw._

 _Brandon was the male pup and limping means he's suffers an injury that hinders him._

 _The female pup walks off from the group disappearing all together._

 _It was an obvious sign that her destiny was her own that that not even the god's themselves knew what would become of her._

 _Then a blizzard sweeps through the north covering everything in its path in snow and ice as the sound of marching can be heard through the strong wind as he started to freeze from the ice cold air around him before it all stopped showing the north once more._

 _It was a clear reminder of the ancient threat to Westeros, the white walkers._

 _Sudden the golden eagle flew to the east into the large open sea where fire and blood could be seen on the horizon, Daenerys and her three dragons._

 _After he walks up from his dream in cold sweat of he is to battle in Westeros._

 _-Dream flash back end-_

Now I was outside with everyone who was ether still having hangovers from last night or completely fine much to the envy of other's as everyone prepared for the king's hunt today except for me and a few others much to king's displeasure that wouldn't join him on his hunt with his best friend but I told him that "I'd promised Brandon that help train him in using the gift I'd gave him yesterday, besides I'm traveling with you to king's landing to join in the Hand's Tourney there'll be plenty of opportunities to hunt with you or better yet fight you in the tourney" and that sentence brought a smile on his face at the chance with trading blow with me like warrior.

I watched them ride off before I went off looking for Bran completely forgetting what happens to him today a moment of forgetfulness that I completely regret as I look towards the tower to see him falling "BRAN!" my cry did not go unnoticed as everyone turned to see what I was screaming at and they held their breath's as the young stark fell.

Running as fast as I can in hopes of catching him, I watch as everything seems to move in slow motion that I see him use the hook blade at the last second slowing his fall but not stopping until he fell to the ground.

Running to his fallen form as everyone from Stark to Roman joined in until I finally got to his body, dropping to my knees I gently lifted his head and cheeked his pulse, relief coursed throughout my very being as he was alive and breathing.

Taking command of the screaming and panic crowd around us I order "someone get the Maester and Healers quick!" a few stark and legionaries went separately to get the healers, turning towards two legionary's "get the Stretcher!" the two ran to our supplies to the medical equipment and returned with a long human sized leather bed stretched by two long metal rods with handle grips on both ends.

Laying it on the ground just above his form I gently dragged him onto it until his body was on it, Lady Stark just arrived as they lifted the stretcher up, seeing her son's body she attempted to run to him only I managed to stop her "Lady Stark!" fighting me to get to her son "Let me go! Brandon! Brandon!" she cried trying to reach her son "lady Stark he fell and their taking him to Maester Luwin so he can help you're son " I tried reasoning with her and let her go as we followed after them with tear's pouring from her eye's site of her son in such a way.

We arrived at a large room where Maester Luwin and Roman healers were waiting for us, the legionary's gentle settled the stretcher on the bed where Catelyn stark threw herself on her son crying out his name, I along with other's pried the hysterical mother from her injured son and took her kicking and scream form outside before closing the door.

"Catelyn!" trying to get through the hysterical mother "Catelyn!" I yelled gaining her full attention "Bran will be okay he is in the care of Maester Luwin and our healers but they can only help him if you let them" I spoke softly to her tear stained face, she stopped fighting and changed to sobbing in my chest as she held onto me tightly her sobs muffled in my clothing.

Soon the sound of footstep were heard turning towards the sound we saw the entire Stark family along with Robert and Jon "What Happen!?" Ned Stark asked in fear of his youngest only hearing that he fell off a tower.

Catelyn threw herself on her husband sobbing as she tried to form words but couldn't so I filled them in "Bran fell from the tower and was still breathing when I got to him, now Maester Luwin and my healers are doing all they can for him" Robert placed a hand on his best friend "he's your son Ned, he'll pull through I know it" he said sincerely with an equal worried look on his face as all of them adopted the look in different ways, Arya and Sansa were in tear's like their mother while Robb and Jon were tense like their father as they all looked at the door were Bran was.

What seemed like hour's pasted as we all stood or sat at the door listening to what could be heard from the inside, silence filled the castle as passing servants soldiers awaited to hear news of what has become of Brandon, the queen and her brother Tyrion came and offered their prays for the boy's recovery except for Jamie and Joffrey both reasons I knew why.

Finally the door opened and everyone held their breaths of the news they were about to hear, Maester Luwin was the first to come and address the Ned "Brandon will recover" we all sighed in relief that he was okay "he'll have limp but that should heal with time" Robert gave his friend a patted hug that was returned in kind before leaving to spread the news.

However one of my healers came out to tell us something "my lords and lady" he addressed us before continuing "there's a bruise that formed around his chest area that developed before the fall" knowing the truth of what's caused it I asked "is it internal?" shaking his head "no external someone pushed him" anger surged throughout the stark family that someone attempted to kill one of them.

Rob and Jon clinched their fist's tightly in anger, Arya and Sansa held frightened looks, Catelyn had a look of pure murder and Ned had the most frightening look anyone had ever saw, it couldn't be described as impassive or emotionless but cold unadulterated furry that can put fear in many warriors.

"my Lord and Lady" I turned their attention on me "I would like to talk to you in private when you're ready" I asked knowing they want to be with their son first then "we will send someone for you" Ned said before entering with his wife as the healer's left, I was soon engulf in a hug by Sansa who rapidly thanked as well as Arya before joining their parents, Robb and Jon did the same thing.

Walking out I spotted Tyrion Lannister slapping his royal bitchness twice in the face before the little twat ran off to who knows where, walking up him I called out "Lord Lannister" turning toward me "please Lord Vicarion Lord Lannister is my father I am simply Tyrion" he replied "but you are a Lannister" I rebuke "much to the displeasure of some" referring to his family "and the pleasure of other's" now that brought a smile onto his face as I referred to women and wine.

"I'm looking for your family and I was hopping you'd help me so that I can inform them of Brandon's recovery" I explained my reasons "the gods are watching over that boy" "that they are" I said before following him to his family "I saw how you handled his royal Bitchness" that stopped him completely as he laughed at my nickname for the Prince "His royal Bitchness?" he chuckled "he talks like a bitch, he acts like a bitch, he walks like a bitch and he's royalty so he is the royal Bitchness" I explained with a grin on my face as to why I called him that which resulted in full blown laugh from him.

The walk to his family seem short as we banter about insults on Joffrey that I didn't notice we entered the Lannister's dining room until we pasted the Lannister guard ending our fit of chuckles, standing before the royal family minus Robert and Joffrey I bowed in courtesy "your grace" I addressed her "Prince Tommen and Princess Myrcella" bowed before them "and Ser Jamie Lannister" he waited for me to continue with the rest of his title only I didn't which shocked him at not being called king slayer.

"I come to inform you that Brandon Stark will make a complete recovery" I watched as the twins made eye contact "that is wonderful news I'll stop by lady stark and offer my congratulations to her sons fortunate recovery" Cersei said with the posture of a queen "also I hopping if ser Lannister wouldn't mind in engaging in a dual with me" I asked namely at Jamie "now why would I battle against you?" he asked "because when was the last time you honestly went up against an experienced warrior and not some bandit swinging his weapon in an attempted to hit you" I replied aiming at his pride at being one of the greatest sword men in Westeros 2nd to ser Barristan himself.

"Very well I do need to sharpen my skills" he sighs getting up from the table where I followed him to get suited in my own armour, it did not take long for word to spread of my duel with Jamie Lannister as the both of us exited to see a crowd of people circling around the court yard and his Majesty standing at the entrance to the starks home roaring with delight as he drinks his wine "Come On! Michael I bet a fortune that you'd beat the Lannister into the ground!" he yelled much to the queen displeasure of him talking that way about her brother.

The two of us went into the opposite sides of the yard's and turned to face each other, bowing before him as I took out my Roman sword and held it to the side while my shield was positioned in front of me in a charging stance, Jamie nodded his head and took out his long sword and held it in a thrusting position right where the head is.

There were a few reasons why I wanted to fight him, the first was to test my skills against an experienced warrior, the second was for pushing Bran off the tower and third I wanted to wipe that smug look right off his face.

Jamie was the first to act, charging he thrusted forward towards my head only I knocked it upward with the top of my shield and retaliated with a slash across his torso creating a deep scratch across his armour over the crown symbol, he withdrawal and retreated into a distance away from me and traced the cut on his armour.

Anger and a bit of excitement flashed across his face before our blade's clashed with as we battled with the ferocity of beast's, trading blow's and exchanging offensives, to the people around us it was like a brutal dance of metal against metal.

Closing in on him I basted my shield against his frame staggering him a bit as I took the opportunity to strike him again only he used turned his moment of weakness into a less then graceful fall backwards dodging my strike and quickly getting back up and assuming a different stance than the first before he started to move again.

I blocked and parried his attacks as he danced around me using his blade for quick hit and run attacks that I shielded myself from, we soon locked blades with each other putting all of our strength into trying to overpower each I broke the lock by pulling the swords to the left and elbowing him in the face causing he spin as he to the momentum to strike back at me with the pommel of sword as he spinned.

Recovering from that attack we got to see what damage we both inflected on each other, Jamie nose was bleeding from my elbow strike while I was bleeding from lip from his pommel, both of us were exhausted but neither of us would stop until one of us yielded, spitting out blood to ground while he wiped his away, we charged at each other once more and tried to piece me only for the blade to under my sword arm before I lock it with his arm in my grasp as I forced him face first into the ground with his arm still in my hold.

Causing him a bit of pain before he drop his sword ending the dual, people all around us cheered expect for the Lannister's well maybe Tyrion for the incredible spectacle they had seen, letting go of his arm as it fell to ground I sheathed my blade and held my hand out before the down Jamie who looked at, the crowd waited with anticipation on what would happen next.

He grasps my offered hand and was pulled up along with his blade "that was a worthy fight ser Jamie" I said still gripping his hand "and to you as well my lord" we were then swarm by our concerned spectators, with Jamie it was his sister and brother me on the other hand….the stark family plus Robert.

"Good show!/ you taught that southerner prick a lesson!/ you won me twice a king's fortune lad hahahahha!/ by the gods are you okay your lip is bleeding!/ can you teach me that!" was all that was I heard as they swarmed around me "I'm fine, glad you enjoyed it, you're welcome and later" I replied to all them before casting a look at the Lannister side to see her grace giving me a foul look before walking.

"Now if you all will excuse me I have some business with Lord and Lady Stark" and with that I walked to where I knew they would be.

-A walk later Brandon's room-

I arrived in Brans room where I see lord and lady stark looking over the unconscious son, knocking on the door I alerted them to my presence "my lord and lady may I have a moment of your time in private?" I requested "of course please shut the door" doing as commanded I mustered the best poker face I had "my lord there's been something gnawing at my mind and I did a little digging and found something shocking that is related to you".

"Please tell me what it is that you found out about me" he asked hoping it wasn't what he thought it was, "Jon snow isn't actually your son is he?" I whisper low enough to for only the occupants in the room as a long dead silence filled before Ned spoke " I don't know what you mean bu-" cutting him off "please don't and try to make me look like fool my lord I did a little digging around Westeros and by all accounts you are the most honourable to ever walk the 7 kingdoms but your love for your family out ways that honour, he is a stark by blood but he is not your actually son but your nephew" I explained as Catelyn listened in taking in all of the information relating to Jon as she watch her husbands for signs of anger and outrage but only found sadness and fear.

"he is the child of one of your siblings and both males have never had children so that only left your sister" Catelyn was staring at her husband with wide eyes at the realisation of who the mother was and that Jon wasn't the offspring of her husband that she thought broke his vows but of his sister and the burden of taking him in as his own bastard but why, then it dawned to her of who the father is "Jon's true parents are Lyanna stark and Prince Rhaegar Targaryen" I finished watching as the truth filled the room with silence as the only sound that could be heard was the slow breathing from Brandon "all these years I believed that you had broken your vows and Jon was the result it but to find out the truth, why didn't you tell me? I been holding you and him in contempt for years when you told me he was your son" Catelyn asked.

Finally after the long silence lord stark was the first to break it "because I didn't want to put you in danger of knowing that I was harbouring my sister and Rhaegar's only heir, if I was discovered that I had secretly being hiding the last heir of the prince then many would use this to wage war on our house and we would've been branded traitors" he explained before turning to me "please I beg of you don't tell Robert or anyone of this please" he beg "you have my word Lord stark I will not speak of his heritage outside of the stark family, if it's helps I will take to vow of death should I speak of this outside your family without the lords permission" I finished causing them to let out sighs of relief "that won't be necessary I trust you to keep his secret from those'd who will do him harm".

"I will, also I will be keeping an ear and eye out for anything relating to the person that attacked Bran I have no doubt with news spreading across the north that he survived his fall and will try another attempt to silence whatever he saw" I notified them of the chance of a second attempt on his life, "then I double the guard double everything around winter no assassin will murder my son" Catelyn roared as she clutched her son tightly like a lifeline "but we need to know who wants him dead and no one will be able to tell other than Bran or his attempted murder that we trap" "YOUR NOT GOING TO USE MY SON AS BAIT!" she shouted in anger "my lady calm yourself I won't be using him as bait but this room, we move him into a different room without anyone knowing and keep this room locked and with guard's hidden inside for the attacker that will only knows that he's lying helplessly in his room" I spoke softly calming her down as I explain the trap "and we have he'll tell who sent him one way or another".

"I thank you" she replied calming down a bit as she stroked Brans face with love and sadness before turning to me again "I've also been meaning to ask something, last night Maester luwin gave me a letter sent by my sister that she and her son was being held prisoner by you and the traitorous lords who support you" sighing that it was bound to happen "I thought all of the seven kingdoms knew about Lysa's Arryn madness?" "What madness?" lord stark asked.

Collecting myself I began to explain what happen "as you all know the death of Jon Arryn left many in mourning including his lords and knights who loved and looked up to the man, I was named warden of the vale as Lord Arryn's only heir was not of age to take his father's seat and that made many of the lords and knight's shout in rage that I a new lord not a vessel to any house was to be their warden, many supported my right seeing the change and trade that I brought into their lands while others would not bend to knee to an outsider and closed their lands off proclaiming that they would fight in the memory of their lord, it did not help that your sister who was…disturbed by the death of her husband started proclaiming that traitors and murders killed her husband and that riled them up to take up arms nearly resulting in a civil war in the vale" I explained before Eddard cut in "why didn't you ask for assistance to help you in the vale?".

"Because if I had gotten help outside of the vale then many would use this opportunity to side with the opposing faction just to have a chance at petty vengeance at a rival house or to expand on their territory's, it would prompt other houses from the other kingdoms to join in leading to a massive civil war that would destroy all of Westeros even the king couldn't pick a side or stop this as he wouldn't have the support of the Vale, the west or the north because we all be too preoccupied with our own problems to aid him in stabilizing the realm and many would use that to rebel against him and seize the iron throne".

After my explanation he nodded in understanding before getting back on topic "but why is she claiming that she and her son are being held hostage?" "Right as I was saying between her rants and her son's cries of and I quote 'making the bad man fly' the vale was already in a civil war only in word's and threats and had nearly sparked into a war of blood and steel, I was preparing to march on the opposing lords to subdue them and restore order when the Lord of house Waynwood asked me to stay my hand as he could persuade the opposing lord's to see reason, so putting my faith in him I allowed it and heard that he held a meeting of all the lords in the Vale in the Eyrie and they all saw what had become of their lady, she looked unhealthy, shadows under her eyes likely from the lack of sleep and paranoia, it had practically aged her a lot it also didn't help that she was breast feeding her son publicly and he was about the same age as Brandon if not older" they held looks of disgust's on their faces after hearing that bit.

"so they surrendered and offered them to us, some of them even proclaiming that 'we'd rather take the black than follow a mad woman to their deaths' so Lysa was put in our newly built asylum to treat the ill of mind and Robin was sent to academy to learn on how to be a lord" I finished explain "I can't believe what has become of her" Catelyn said to herself "Catelyn may I see this letter that was from your sister?" I asked wonder how she could have sent a letter to her "i-I burn it" she admitted "did it have the seal of Arryn when you read it" I inquired hopping it was what I thought it was "yes yes it did have the seal of Arryn on it!" she confirmed my suspicions.

"Then it's not from her" "what do you mean?" confused by my I said it wasn't from her "I mean is that I possess the seal of Arryn and Lysa Arryn hasn't sent any letter since her stay in the Asylum, no one has its obvious the letter is fake meant to cause distrust and hate" I revealed "so the thing about the Lannister's" "What thing about the Lannister's?" I already knew what the letter contained but still played the part of having a peeked interested "in the letter it revealed that the Lannister's were responsible for Arryn's death" she admitted.

"Then it's meant to create hostility's between the Starks and Lannister's resulting in a war, I have no doubt that Bran being pushed as well as the letter are more than just a coincidence" nodding in understanding "any way I was wondering if you're accepting the hand's position?" nodding at me "well with you being the hand, the king will start a Tourney in your name and I was wondering if Sansa could come with me to Rome after the Tourney?".

"of course so long as keep her safe she can go with you to Rome" he answered with a smile on his face "thank you my lord and lady" I replied gratefully before leaving.

-Kings journey-

We travelled outside of winter fell approaching the cross road where Jon does his journey to the nights watch, I ridded in the back watching as Eddard talked to his nephew as Benjen and Tyrion rode north to the wall while the kings company to the south returning to kings landing.

Following after the company I travelled in the back with the Praetorian's when the sound of galloping reach my ears, looking behind I was surprised that Jon decided to follow after us as he caught up to me "I decided to see all of Westeros before taking the black" he said with a smile on his face "I'm glad you accepted my offer" putting my arm around him "now you get to experience all of Westeros and see the wonders this world has to offer before making the biggest commitment in your life second to marriage" we all laugh at my joke.

Our company travelled south through the kings road stopping for breaks or until the dawn of a new day.

-winter fell night-

The old Keep of the Stark house hold was covered in darkness with only as many candles and torches that decorated it's walls and hall's to light the way for those passing through them.

In a room an air of sorrow and fear as Catelyn stark was sitting beside her unconscious son Bran, she looked at her son with tear stains on her face while her fingers worked on the wooden doll, she turned her attention to Maester Luwin who entered the room and walked to his bedside checking on Brandon's condition.

"it is time to review the accounts my lady, do you want to know how much this royal visit has cost us?" he asked standing at the side of the bed "talk to Paul about it" she said before resuming her work "he went south with Lord Stark my lady, we need a new steward and there are several other appointments that require you're att-" "I don't care about appointments!" she cut him off.

"I'll make the appointments" Robb stated entering the room gaining their attention "we'll talk about it first thing the morning" "very good may lord" Luwin replied and bided his farewell as he left the room.

Robb walked towards the window and opened it up to reveal the dark skies outside as the sounds of dogs and wolfs barking into the night "when was the last time you left this room?" he asked "I have to take care of him" she replied flicking a piece of wood off.

"He's not going to die mother, Maester Luwin's said most of the danger has pasted" "what if he's wrong!" she said firmly "Bran needs me!" "Rickon needs you! He's six, he doesn't know what's happening, he follows me around all day, clutching my leg crying" "Close the window! I can't stand it! Please make them stop!" she shouted nearly crying as she couldn't take all that is happening around her.

Just as he was about to closed the window he looked out in alarm as a single word escaped his lip's "fire" he whispered looking at the burning store house "you stay here I'll come back!" he exclaimed as exited the room the join the other men outside to stop the fire.

Getting up from her seat she walked towards the window to see the huge fire engulfing the building unaware of a dark hooded figure standing behind her until she turned around to see him "you're not supposed to be here" spoke the rough looking man in a dark leather hood "no one's supposed to be here" he continued "and neither should you" said a new voice behind him.

Turning around to face the new individual only to be met with a leather punch to the face and two pairs of hand binding his arms behind him as he falls face first to the ground struggling against the two unknown forces before an impact to the head sent him into a world of darkness.

From Catelyn point of view three white hood arm men took down the would be assassin and knock him out rendering him temporarily harmless, the lead hood man whom she remembered at Michael's sister wedding as his Assassin's bow to her before addressing her "my lady, we were tasked by our lord imperator to watch over Winter fell after he left and we spotted this man who started the fire outside as a distraction to slip past all of the soldiers posted in the keep" he explained just as a pair of footsteps grew louder as they neared the room in a hurry.

"Mother!" Robb shouted entering the room in a hurry spotting the white hooded men before his Mother "Robb!" she cried out hugging her son "these are Michaels men they stopped this assassin from killing Bran" she explained to him "I'll get the guard's and thank you for protecting Bran I owe both you and Michael for this" he said before leaving to get Stark soldiers to get the assassin.

-next day Winterfell-

After the assassin was properly retrained and removed of all of his weapons and equipment he was interrogated and tortured in both Stark and Roman manner before facing Northerner Justice which was to be Maul by a pack of dogs and wolves.

He broke easily and confessed everything except the name and identity of his client who paid him using kings money and made the specific request of using and leaving that blade on the boy, he was tortured a bit more to gain his client identity where he cried out that he was a simple flea bottom thug who was paid by a whore that was instructed by her master to tell him the Job and specifics, he thought killing that boy would be easy especially one who defenceless, however the odd thing was that he was not supposed to harm the mother in any way possible.

This sparked cries and roars of the Stark men present to the interrogation as to who would attempt to murder a defenceless boy, many shouted out that it was south attempting to weaken the north for conquest, other's blamed the Bolton's who have always had a bloodied hated for the Starks and this was their doing.

However the idea of the south being responsible for this grew because of the discovery of the blade that the Assassin's pointed out was an old valyrian Steel dagger, part of a set of six blades that was forge before the Doom of Valyria and that only two of this blades were in Westeros, Peter Baelish and Tyrion Lannister was the only two people who currently possessed the daggers.

Catelyn argued that Peter couldn't have this to her as she held onto the idea of him still being the best friend she had all those years ago so the idea of the Lannister grew until the lead Assassin pointed out that 'it is not the first time in this land's history where a weapon was used to implement a crime against another house' many nodded at those word's as they knew few house's still hold vendetta's against each other for crimes that were or were not commented in their name.

At the end of debate Catelyn stated that 'she will ride south to inform her husband as raven's can be intercepted' Robb Protested that he or a hand full of stark men should accompany her to king's landing, she rebuked that there must always be a Stark in Winterfell and he reluctantly agree to stay and ready the north for War.

Catelyn bid her good byes to all of her children including Brandon who she kissed farewell on the forehead before departing for the south.

-King's royal company-

Baratheon, Lannister, Stark's and Roman men took down their equipment and tents as they prepared to continue their march south to kings landing, Ladies braided and straightened their hair's to look presentable for the day.

Sansa had gotten ready to continue her journey south to see the legendary king landing, home of his Majesty and the royal family; she was dressed in a her light blue dress as she walks her Dire wolf Lady around the camp, holding her on a short leather leash as she watches the men and women from different houses prepare for disembarking.

She was caught up in her looking that she nearly walked into an angry old man with a sword on his back "Pardon me sir" she apologised only to not receive a reply back just a simple unnerving stare, she was startled by a large hand grasping her shoulder, turning around she saw Ser Sandor Clegane.

"do I frighten you so much girl?" he asked looking at her frightened face "or is him there making you shake?" he asked gesturing to the mute glaring man "he frightens me too look at that face" she turned around to face him "I'm sorry if I offended you sir" she once again apologised and again received only silence before walked past her still bore the same look of anger.

"Why won't he speak to me?" "he hasn't been very talkative these last 20 years since the mad king had his tongue ripped out with hot pincers" Sandor explained before a new young voice joined in behind her "speaks damn well with his sword tho" the prince said entering the conversation "ser Ilyn Payne the Kings Justice" he identified the mute man as he watch Sansa bowed before him taking in the site of her acknowledging him as her superior.

He told his bodyguard to leave in a disrespectful manner that treated the giant of a man as a trained dog before asking Sansa to accompany him on a walk, not wanting to appear rude to him or even a chance to impress the future king she obliged telling her Dire wolf to stay as she followed the prince.

Beside a large river two northern children practice sword fighting using long sticks, these children were none other than Arya Stark youngest daughter to Eddard Stark and her best friend the son of a butcher, they practice was being watched by Michael who leaned against tree watching the two, however they're fun was about to be ruined by the arrival of the prince with Sansa following behind in her blue dress as they followed the sound of fighting to see Arya and the boy.

"Arya!" Sansa shouted distracting the girl causing her friend to land a hit on her arm, "what are you doing here go away!" she shouted seeing her sister and the prince, Michael already knowing what was about to happen prepared to intervene when the little sadistic creep made his move, watching as Joffrey talk down the boy before taking out his sword and demanding he pick up his knowing that it was a stick.

Joffrey laid the blade at his cheek and slowly cutting it slowly as everyone watched in horror as the prince took great pleasure in harming the boy, finally having enough of her friend being harm she hit the prince in the back with her stick hurting him long enough for the boy to escape as Joffrey turned his anger toward her as he swung his sword wildly in an attempt to hit her until she fell backwards on the ground with his sword pointed to her throat "I'll gut you!, you little cunt!" he scream before a hand grab his sword arm and twisted it behind his back "You will do no such thing!" Michael spoke in a spine chilling tone as he continues to hold Joffrey arm behind his back twisting it a bit more hurting him until he dropped his sword.

"are you alright?" he asked Arya who weakly got up and nodded at him "that's good" he said a bit relieved before spinning the prince around and socking him right in the face hearing a crunching sound as the boy fell backwards clutching his nose as blood seeped through his fingers, picking up his sword he held it at his face like it did to Arya watching as the little prick cowered and begged for his life, a few moments of watching him beg he held the sword in a Javelin position and threw it into the raging river before turning to the two starks.

"let's live the 'prince" he said in disgusted "to wallow in his place" the two followed him to his tent where he instructed a few nearby Legionaries to find Arya friend before the hound did a two more to inform lord Stark of what has happened, sitting down Sansa was the first to break the silence "why did you that to him?! How can you hit the prince?!" "How could you allow him to harm Arya's Friend much less stand there while he has a sword at her throat threatening to gut her!" he rebuked with anger as she looks down in shame for not doing anything.

"beside the little bastardis (bastard) had it coming especially when he had full intent to actually kill your sister" she was about to argue when he continued "you may not know this Sansa but that little creep is a born sadistic little bastard that has more than once shown the world what he truly is, seven hells the boy even abuses his younger siblings all the while his mother covers it as best she could and even encourages his cruel ways say and I quote 'once your king you'll do whatever you want, fuck whoever you want because you'll be king and if you want to fuck painted whores you'll fuck painted whores and everyone will accept it' word for word" after he finished explaining to them what kind of person Joffrey and his mother is the entrance to his tent was opened by a panting Eddard stark and Jon snow who looked like they ran from the north to here as they're eyes washed over us until they settled on to the daughters.

"I'm so glad your safe, once I heard what happened I rushed here as fast as I could" hugging each of his daughters until a voice from outside caught they're attention "my Lord Imperator!" one of Praetorians spoke before continuing "we have the boy" "send him in" the butchers boy from before entered clearly shaking as he saw both his lord and the famous Lord Vicarion, bowing before them he addressed them in fear "m-m-my lords".

"It alright lad you're not in trouble, in fact I'm the one thing protecting you from the Prince's attack dog now please get up and explain to Lord stark what happened and we'll fill in the rest" the boy get up more relieved than ever as he started to tell the tale of what happen and with each second Ned got more and more angry with what happen especially the parts of where Joffrey tried to kill his daughter, needless to say the two men looked ready to murder before calming down and thanking the boy.

Our moment was interrupted by a messenger at his tent delivering the order of king who wants them to explain their crimes committed against his son they got up and marched toward the kings tent encountering the hound who stopped them because he wanted the boy but was refused "the prince isn't going to Pleased that your defying him" the hound clearly threatened "that depends… are my people going to be upset because you're threatening me?" he said gesturing to the large mass of Romans around him, he knew he was a skilled man but even he couldn't take on the elite army of Rome all by himself so he reluctantly let them pass.

-Michael pov-

we entered the room filled with Lannister and the kings guard standing in front of the king, queen and a broken nose Joffrey, the latter two glaring at us or namely me and Arya as stark and Roman men followed in as we all stood before the king "what is the meaning of this!? Why are they being accused of attacking the prince" Ned yelled out "how dare you speak to you king in such a manner" the queen spoke softly in a high manner "Quite woman! I'm sorry Ned but we need to get this mess sorted out" "your girl, the butchers boy and this upstart lord attack my son" the queen started "is that so was this before or after your 'son' attempted to kill Arya after he used his sword to harm the unarmed lad shouting and I quote 'I'm gonna gut you, you little cunt'" I said earning a dark look from the queen as her husband looked at Joffrey with anger "you tried to kill the daughter of my friend" he spoke in anger looking at his son who refused to meet his gaze "no" he denied not once looking him in the eye "if you're going to lie to someone much less your father and king look them in the eye or you'll be called out as a liar" I said earning glares from the two "you shut your mouth!" he shouted "make me you little bastard!" I growled in a cold tone putting my hand on my sword to emphasize my point that won't back down earning tense movement from the guards around us.

"ENOUGH!" the King yelled out "there will be no fighting in here now before I rule out the judgement of who did what; I need to hear the full story from those who were there!" "you" point at his son " your two daughters, the Butchers boy and You!" he said pointing at each one of us "very well let's start with Arya and her friend" I said moving out of the way of the two of them "you're supposed to be dead!" Joffrey exclaimed spotting the boy "but he's not, it seems that your hound couldn't follow your orders" this earned us more support from the king as the two began their tale.

Robert and Ned the second who heard it first was still not pleased with the prince's actions towards them especially to Arya, when it got to Sansa the Queen and the prince were glaring daggers at her in an attempt to threaten the girl into saying the opposite only she gather up as much Stark courage she had and told the real truth even under the glaring eyes of the two.

Needless to say I didn't need to say my bit as it was clear that Joffrey was guilty but I still did in order to add salt to the wound and by the end of it nearly everyone was glaring at the cowering excuse of a prince who attempted to retail his version only to say it differently to what he originally said to his father and the men who heard it.

"You attack a boy using a real sword and then attempted to kill Lord stark's daughter!" Robert spoke slowly in anger as he stood up from his seat towering over the frightened boy "then you lie to me claiming that you're the victim in this!" "I will handle your punishment" Cersei tried to speak only to be cut off by Robert "not a word Woman! He has gone unpunished for too long it's time he faced it like a man!" turning towards us "Ned, Michael I'm sorry for all of this you may go" he signalled for us to leave only for the queen to have a final word "what about his sword that Lord Vicarion threw into the river?" she said changing the subject to the lost sword "what about it?" I growled still having my back to her "you have to replace the one you threw away" she said with a smug look obviously trying to get her son a Valyrian sword from me.

"I will not" silence filled the room as I denied the queen her order "you will and I'm ordering you to make him a sword to replace the one you took from him!" she shouted to the top of her voice trying to use authority on me "I do not take orders from you but your Husband the King! Your orders are as meaningless as to what little authority you have!" I challenged her fully turning around to face the queen who look had the funniest look of anger on her face as I continuously defied her "I am your queen I demand your respect!" she shouted giving everyone in the room a headache "Respect is earned not given!" I firmly stated not bulging at her attempts to use power over me.

"Enough!" the king said holding in head in pain at having received the full blast of the queens voice "Michael make him a blade I do not wish to hear this from her all night" he requested "as you wish you're majesty" I bowed before him before leaving with the starks "you don't plan on make him a blade are you?" Jon asked wonder if I'm going to go through with it "oh I plan on making it but they didn't specify what it had to be made of" I stated earning a chuckle from him as he wonder what type of metal will be used to make the weapon for his 'grace'.

 **Done finished with this chapter I hope you all enjoyed to bit of drama and action I put into this chapter that is well over 8,000 words, send me your reviews on what you think and if something is out of place or you want a bit taken or added into the chapter.**

 **Here's a bit that could have been in the scene with Cersei and Michael but I didn't want him to have his head chopped off for highly offending her.**

"I am your queen I demand your respect!" she shouted giving everyone in the room a headache "you want Respect I have your respect right here!" I said before flipping her off "choke on it!"

"ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!/daaaaammmmnnnnn!" was the sound of everyone in the room said as many look at Michael in wonder at him openly offending the queen while other like Jon grinned at him.

And Cersei… well red was certainly not her colour as her face change through many shades of it as she looked like she was having trouble breathing at the moment.


	10. Chapter 10

Dawn Of Heroes The First Roman Ch 10

 **sorry it took awhile but I was away for a week and didn't have that much time to work on this fic, the main source I use for these chapters are gone so I had to use what I could find and fill it in from there, as well as the website I was working on crashing erasing half of the work I did so I had to do it on step at a time saving at every sentence just to make sure it's safe, I adding into the previous chapters the golden vault that I somehow forget to add into the story so that in the future chapters Rome will be in a cold war conflict with the Iron Bank that might escalate into a full blown war.**

 **I might plan on adding more into this chapter after learning a bit more about the episode.**

 **I apologise for any delays into this chapter and hope that it is still as good as my previous works but it contains over 14,000 words so it will be a bit more longer then my usual chapters.**

 **enjoy.**

Kings landing, Shadows Revealed and unforeseen request's

The Journey to Kings landing was less then exciting in Roberts opinion because of the lack of bandits attacks as we travelled south, however to those from the north who have or haven't travelled south came across the site of what was supposed to be an old bridge connecting north and the rest of Westeros over the trident was instead a magnificent city that to them was a copy of the great city Rome.

The city of Florentine was an awe inspiring site for those in the north as be aught this grand metropolis seated on top of the trident river, the faces of the Northerners was almost funny to look at as they stared at the city in awe,

Eddard Stark looked at the city like he was watching the 7 descend upon the earth, because what was once an old bridge was now a grand city of marble sitting on top of the trident.

Jon was in awe at the site of the city, while he has visited Rome for the Olympics he has never explored the city itself when he was there, so when he entered Florentine for the first time, he beheld the marble structures of houses, shops and streets that reflected the light from the sun that made it look like a city of light with the all of the bright colours that he saw around him.

Sansa who was eager to see not only kings landing but also Rome so she was stunned by what was before her, this Grand city that laid before her was second compared to Rome when she visited it, but that didn't mean it was a spectacular site to her, to see the suns light reflect off of the marble and stone walls and structures made it look like a pearl from a distance.

Like before when Michael and the kings company entered Florentine for the first time the people cheered at the Northerners dropping flower petals on the company who were awestruck at the warm welcome they were receiving like they were hero's returning from war.

The people cheered them on as they made their way towards the home of the Frey's and they were amazed by the site of palace that they call a home that beats the Red keep in both size and display, marble columns at the entrances and sides as it held up the roof of the palace, white Marble walls and red roof tiles.

They were greeted by the Frey's and spent a day there resting for their journey to south and celebrating the Lord stark's new position as Hand of the King, the company feasted on Roman cuisine that Robert proclaimed in his drunken state that this is only food that he'd be happy to die eating on.

During the feast an messenger eagle flew into the hall stopping many in their celebration as It landed in front of Michael who dinning with the stark family, upon reading the message he asked that everyone turn their attention to him because he has news on Brans condition.

This caught everyone's attention as silence enveloped the room with everyone starring at the young lord including two siblings who dreaded to what the letter had to say.

"Brandon Stark has awakened since yesterday at midnight" the hall bursted in cheers and sighs of relief at the boy's recovery, Robert being the best friend that he was patted Ned on the back proclaiming "what'd I tell you Ned, any son of yours will brush off a fall like that like it was nothing".

However their cheering was stopped by further news "however the day after we left an attempt had been made on his life and was thankfully thwarted" that stopped them still as they awaited what more I had to tell them "while he'll make a full recovery it is unfortunate that he suffers from a loss of memory of the day of his fall" that disappointed a lot of them since they wanted to know how a boy who practically grew climb could fall while from the corners of his vision he saw the two Lannister siblings sigh in relief that they're secret is safe.

After Michael told them of the news on Brans recovery the King told everyone to shut it because the Prince also had something to say, it was at that moment that a reluctant red nosed Joffrey kneeled before the Stark family and publicly apologised for his actions against his brother's wife to be and the actions taken against them.

Michael who was enjoying every single moment of this could of sworn he heard a tooth chip from both the prince and the queen as the looks on their face's was of humiliation and fury at having to kneel and apologise to someone lesser then them.

Once the feast was over and their heads and body's rested the company continued their march south where a few days later they reach the capital of Westeros 'Kings Landing', the red keep standing tall and above the stone city and its walls.

Upon reaching the walls the city Michael advised them to saviour what fresh air they had because as they pasted some of the crowd outside the walls the smell of Faeces, Urine and Seven knows whatever else assaulted their senses causing all of them to scrunch up their faces in disgust and hold their breaths until they reached the red Keep.

Once they past the city and reached the keep they released they held breaths to inhale what little fresh air they had around them before a servant greeted them and escorted the new Hand of the king to councils chambers.

 **-Micheal Pov-**

Catching up the stark company I rode to the carriage Sansa was on along with Arya before stopping beside them "what's your impression of kings landing so far?" I asked curious about what she thinks of this city after seeing Florentine "it's um... not as grand as I imagined it to be" she confessed as lady like as she can before her younger sister bluntly stated "it's smells and looks like shit!".

This earned her the usual "Arya!" from both Sansa and their Nan, chuckling at their usual family banter I gently placed my hand on an embarrassed Sansa cheek and turned it to face me where I lightly kissed her, she melted in my affectionate action before returning it in full force locking our lips together.

While Arya made "eww and gross" sounds, it did not bother her in the slightest as she seemed trapped in our kissing to even care about her sister's displeasure; sadly I had to break it because I had some business to take off leaving a dazed and blushing Sansa in her seat.

"I have to take care of thing but I'll come back to help with the packing" I said to her softly with smile on my face, "ok" she responded still in love stuck state she held on to my armoured hand very lightly like she was savouring my touch, "that's my girl" I replied kissing her lightly again before dismounting my horse and walking through the red keep on my way to the throne where two of the city watch opened the large doors to the throne room where Ned and Jamie were discussing the previous king before their attention was drafted to him.

"Ned, ser Jamie" I dipped my head to him in respect and he responded in kind, upon closer inspection I was surprised that the cut I made in his armour was still there, I honestly half expected him to have filled in but he keep it "I see you still bear the wound in your armour" I gestured to the large cut.

"I was just telling Lord Stark of how people have been swinging at me for years yet not one of them have ever laid a scratch on me until you came along, beat me in far fight and created a deep scratch in my armour, so I thought why not keep it as a reminder of the first time I lost in a duel" he explained

Feeling a bit honoured I responded "I am honoured that you kept it, if you ever want rematch again don't hesitate to ask" chuckling he replied back "I'll keep that in mind, now I shouldn't keep you from duties as the King's hand lord stark" moving out of our way before we continued on our walk to the small council.

 **-small council Michael pov-**

Upon entering the Small council's chambers we were greeted by Verys the spider who shook both of our hands "lord Stark and Lord Vicarion welcome I had heard of your troubles in your travels, we are all praying for the princes recovery" Verys stated but before Ned could reprimand the man I jump in "I do believe your preys should be on the hands son, falling from a tower is more concerning then a bleeding nose especially an attempt on the poor boy's life".

That wiped the small smile on his face for second before the other council members introduced themselves and we took our seats to discuss the hand's tourney, Ned listed off the winning prizes of the tourney "40,000 gold dragons to the champion, 20,000 to the runner up, 20,000 to the archer" any sane man would know that would bankrupt a kingdom plus the price for food and entertainment didn't help.

"Can the treasury bear such expense?" Grand Maester Pycelle inquired about the so call money that the treasury has, "I'll have to borrow it, the Lannister's will accommodate I expect, we already owe Tywin three million gold and the generous vault fifty thousand so what's another eighty thousand" Petyr informed them leaving a shocked and disbelieved Ned stark in his place of how the crown has fallen so far into debt.

"Are you telling me that the crown is over three million in debt!?" Ned asked in disbelief of what he just heard "no I'm telling you that the crown is over 7 million in debt" Baelish corrected "How you could let this happen!" Ned asked furious on how the council let the crown fall into a deep debt that would take generations to come out off.

"The master of coin finds the money, the king and the Hand spend it" Petyr stated to him what his duties were "I will not believe Jon Arryn allowed Robert to bankrupt the realm" Ned said in defence of his mentor and friend.

"Lord Arryn gave wise and prudent advise, but I fear his grace doesn't always listen" Pycelle spoke out weakly in his usual frail old man disguise, "counting coppers he calls it" Renly sigh at his brothers attitude towards his duties as king.

"I have to agree with Lord Stark on this matter, there no way one king can single handily put the crown into to that deep of a debt, it would take generations of kings to put themselves into debt" I interjected gaining the attention of the entire council.

"And how would you know what it would take to put a realm into that much debt?" Petyr inquired obviously trying to make look like a fool "you haven't seen the state that of the treasury or even know the coins daily spent by the king on his drinks and women" he finished letting the lords look at me to see on how I counter against him.

"Your words are true lord Baelish, while I am not the master of coin like you are or even the king himself, I and the members of the vault are well trained in economics to know that in his Majesty's rein the debt should be far less due to the tax's received from all of the seven kingdoms as well as the new open trade with our Valyrian allies that it couldn't be half of what you just stated as, even with his Majesty's daily whoring and drinking it still wouldn't come to half of the debt you said it was and with the loans taken from not only the iron bank but also the Lannister's and the vault then there should be more than enough gold for the tourney and quite possibly the sewers with both the foul site and smell the royal company was welcome to" Michael explain watching in amusement as one of Petyr eye's discreetly twitches in anger.

Continuing "so that just leaves one of two things, ether you are doing your duties as master of coin very poorly or someone pinching gold from the treasury" by now all of the small council members was looking at Petyr to see on how he could get out of this as the Lord of Rome all but proved Petyr to be stealing from the realm by using logic and calculations that they never even thought off, by now they know that the noble and honourable lord Stark was just registering what the young lord had just said and awaited what both would have to say to this.

Petyr was seething on the inside, this upstart lord had all but destroyed his perfect shield of him stealing from the crown and all of the council member knew this but just couldn't prove it, but Michael had put a dent into his shield of lies and secrets, he knew that the gullible lord Stark was grasping what was just said and would no doubt have him arrested in suspicion of high treason, he need to turn this around.

"Lord Baelish Answer me! Is what Michael said to be true?" Ned ordered him confess to what he said was true.

"I wanted to bring this to the small council but it seems that Lord Vicarion has beat me to it" Petyr said with humbled look on his face earning an irritated look from the hand.

"Answer me! Baelish!" Ned demanded in almost uncontained rage at the prospect what he was about to hear.

"After Jon Arryn's death it came to my attention that someone has been stealing from the crown, but I did not know who, I was going to bring this to your attention lord Stark after the council meeting was over, but it's seems that Lord Vicarion has brought this matter to your attention earlier than planned" Petyr confessed lying through his teeth to Lord Stark knowing that he can't be arrested without the evidence to support any accusations against him, but still being a council member he was used to damage control in king landing and with his false confession to lord stark the only best consequence he could get out of this was expulsion from his position as master of coins.

A few seconds had passed since Petyr falsely confessed to lord stark and everyone in the room looked to him to see what his judgment would be, after staring at Baelish with a hardened look he finally spoke "I want a complete record of the all transactions and tax's the treasury has received in his graces rein".

"It will be done my lord hand" Petyr acknowledging the order with a relived look on his face.

"Now that has been put aside May we get back onto planning the hand's tourne-" Varys started before he was cutup of by Ned.

"There will be no plans until I speak to Robert!" Ned ordered, tired and furious with all that has been happening since he was named hand of the king.

"Is there any other business that requires the hands attention?" I asked looking around the councilmen faces knowing that there was nothing else that they had to say, "No? well then I do believe that concludes today's meeting, now if you'll excuse us my lords I have to discuss important matter's with the Hand, good day".

Getting up with lord stark they left for his new office in the red keep where two northern men stood up straight in their approach, the office looked the same when he had last seen it when he was summoned by the previous hand Jon Arryn to answer a few questions.

Sitting in the chair facing opposite Ned, "you're in dangerous territory here Ned, the south is no place for someone for wears their heart out like badge" any form of emotion apart from seriousness was wiped from my face as I started the conversation I prepared to have with him when we arrived in king landing.

"What are you talking about?" he asked taking his seat at his desk.

"I mean is that you will find little help here in the south, lie's and broken promises governed this part of Westeros" I stated the one true fact of how the south is ruled.

"I intended on changing that, I will bring honour and justice to all of Westeros as hand of the king" he said full of that stark determination.

"Ned when was the last time any northern lord was named hand of the king?" I asked using a well-known piece of this lands history.

"Not since the dance of dragons when my ancestor Cregan Stark the old man of the north" he said remember the first time when one of his family serve as hand of the king.

"who served for one day as hand putting traitors and suspected murders to the sword before leaving as many did not like the presence of northern men in land judging them with their high sense of honour and justice" I finished that little history lesson "Ned the south does not welcome any man from the north as snakes do not welcome a wolf into their den without preparing to sink their poisonous fangs into them".

"You have just become an obstacle in a dangerous game that has been around before the Targaryen's come to these lands" I said referring to the game of thrones.

"I and my family will have no part in this game of murder and lies!" he shouted getting up from his seat in anger of even playing this dishonourable game.

"Calm down Ned" I said softly raising my hands in a sign of non-aggression "the game of thrones isn't just about lies and murder, it's about survival" stating the one true fact that many lords and ladies have forgotten about the game.

"What are you talking about?" he spoke in whisper after calming down and taking his seat once more.

"I mean is that the game isn't all about dishonourable act's, it about playing it smart, you can play the game without the need of using cheap and low tactics to play, you can still be honourable but you'll have to be smart on how you go about the game, be careful of who you trust, always have plan and a backup plan in mind"

"That's a lot to do, but I don't believe I have what it takes to participate in this game" he said sighing at prospect of joining the game.

"Ned I have eyes and ears everywhere and my reach is limited to what they can do, I have been protecting the north from the shadow's for too long, the attack on Brans life is evidence to that, I can't keep protecting you all by myself, I need you to embrace the fact that you'll have to join in, otherwise you, your family and possibly the North will fall to those who mean you harm" telling him the truth of what I have been doing all this years.

"I'll think about it, this is all a lot to take in"

"I understand the murder of Jon Arryn and the attempt on your son life is lot to handle" I said revealing that certain bit of information early.

"What do you mean murdered? Jon Arryn died of the fever" he said his voice a bit louder then normal.

"come now Ned we all know it, even Robert knows the truth about his death, think what type of sickness can kill a man in day without showing any symptoms the previous day" I watched as the wheels in his head turned before his eye's widened in realisation.

"Poison" he whispered grasping the situation of what happened to his mentor.

"Yes, he was killed through the most common use of murder here in the south" I confirmed " wine, it's dark and strong able to hide any added ingredients with it's strong taste and colour" I said describing how he got poisoned "one of his people administered the poison on the orders of another".

"Whoever killed Jon Arryn will be brought to justice" he stated with dark look on his face that sent chills down my spine.

"I agree, but first things first you need to know about kings landing and the people you'll be working with" I said getting to the main topic of why I wanted to speak to him.

Gesturing for me to continue "as you know the state of kings landings is… lacking in what is suppose to be the capital of the seven kingdoms, in his majesty's reign the treasury and the city has dropped into bankruptcy with little help from the small council who prefer to keep to themselves rather then join together in order to aid the realm as their loyalties lay elsewhere".

"Renly his Majesty's younger brother has assumed the position as master of ships since his brother Stannis returned home to be with his family on Dragon stone, while he does care for the realm I'm afraid his lover whispers poisonous words into his ears to become more then his elder siblings" I explained Renly's position.

"What do mean lover whispering traitorous words into his ear?" Ned asked curious about his friend's younger brother.

"I'm afraid Renly's taste isn't like his brother's, he prefers a sword rather than the sheath" I lightly emphasised his taste for the same sex watching as Ned face went from confusion to shock as he understood my message.

"are you telling me that Renly's is into-" he began to understand before I cut him off.

"men, yes lord Stark, Ser Loras Tyrell who also shares the same tastes as his lover that I speak off" I said remembering one time when the Tyrell's were invited for the Olympic games and ser Loras openly flirted with me even going as far as physical but he was warned or threatened as the case maybe that if he continued then he'd find himself 7 feet under, after that it was clear to him that his constant affections was annoying and were on the thin line of breaking the guest rights that were protecting him so he stopped his shameless flirting.

"I'd suggest you keep your sons away from him as I have had my share of trouble with that man whoring himself out to other's" the very thought of him being within the same room as me made my skin crawl, while I had nothing against homosexuals, I did dislike Loras for throwing himself on to me even after it was clear I wasn't interested.

"Noted and the others?"

"Grand Maester Pycelle may seem like an old man on his last legs but don't let that act fool you, there's nothing wrong with him except for his wavering loyalty that changes hands depending on who's paying, and I'd also suggest you keep your children especially the butchers boy away from him because of his taste for the younger generation" I said revealing his lust for children.

"You mean he has sex with children" he face turning green with disgust at the revelation of the man's tastes.

"yes with the occasional whore afterwards but his true lust are with children no matter what age or gender they be" after finishing that sentence I waited patiently for Ned face to return to shade it once was, watching as the man nearly vomited his guts out before he recovered enough to continue the introduction of the council members.

"Petyr who you already know is the master of coin" Ned's face turned to anger at the very mention of the man "well his positon as master of coin allows him to steal from the crown without anyone knowing as he covers his tracks well" in an instant Ned was bearing his sword and was about to charge through the door before I stood at it to prevent him from doing anything stupid here.

"I'm going to kill him!" he swore trying to get past me as I blocked his only exit out trying to calm the furious lord who was calling for blood.

"Calm down Ned, if you go out there and attack Petyr or even accuse him, you'll only isolate yourself from the rest of council, and you'll need strong evidence in order to properly attack him otherwise you'll only make more enemies then you already have".

After finally manging to calm the justice seeking berserk lord down with the aid of the northern men posted outside the door, things returned back to normal with the two guards resuming their post's, "I'm sorry I went mad there" he apologised after his episode of pure anger.

"it's alright now if you're ready let's get back to what we were discussing" watching as he as he readied himself before gesturing me to continue "now as I said he covers his tracks well, but even he makes mistakes like during that council season when I called out about the treasury on how there is meant to be more, I was right there should be more as I have been watching carefully on how the money that they acquire is spent and notice that many of Roberts whores are being bought five times the number their usually paid, when investigating where the women work all are under the employ of one Petyr Baelish who owns not only the women but the brothels who employ, when whores are paid they aren't paid directly but through the brothel who receives the money and give the women their share but the shares their getting is a much as any common whore not half of what is currently being paid".

"Can we use this to arrest Bealish?" he asked with hope painted on his face of getting rid of the man.

"I'm afraid not, it is as Petyr said the master of coin finds the money, the king and the hand spend it and all of the women are paid by the guardsmen so no we can't use it against Bealish" I responded feeling the same equal amount of disappointment as Ned.

"Any way then never have your back to him Ned, because he will stab it" I stated getting back to discussing the rest.

"Varys, out of the entire council he's a possible ally, while he is a Targaryen supporter, he does in fact care about this realm and believe that the Targaryen's can restore the peace and unity the realms used to have" I finished explaining each and every one of the council members to Ned.

"This is a lot to take in and I appreciate all that you have given me" he said grateful for all that I have given him.

"You're welcome," I responded back before getting up "do you want to help the girls unpack?"

He too got up and joined me as we made our way to where sansa, arya and Jon are staying.

 **-Meanwhile with Cersei-**

Cersei Lannister or Baratheon due to her marriage with her drunk wretch of a husband, was tending the wounds of her son who cried out in pain when the salve was gently applied to his red slightly crooked nose "please it's nearly healed" she whispered soothing words to her injured boy.

"It's ugly" he stated at the sight of his once perfect face now spotting a crooked nose.

"A king should have scares, you fought off that upstart lord and you walked away with proof of your battle against him, you're a warrior like your father" she said trying to ease her sons wounded pride.

"I'm not like him, I didn't even fight him, he had me defenceless and attack me with the girls watching as I cowered before him on the ground" he responded back.

"that's not true, you stood up to him, a man considered to be one the greatest warriors of Westeros, and you only spared the girl because of the love your father bears her father as well as to the fact you didn't want to take away your brother Tommen's wife to be" she said still tending to his wounds.

"I-I didn't I-" he tried to say only to be interrupted.

"When Aerys Targaryen sat on the iron throne, you father was a Rebel and a traitor, someday when you sit on the iron throne the truth will be what you make it" finished bandaging his wound.

"Does she have to marry into us?" he asked softly

"unfortunately, you don't have to like her and you only need to see her on formal occasions, when the time comes she make little nieces and Nephews while you my darling boy can do whatever you like, if you want to fuck painted whores you'll fuck painted whores you can even lay with noble virgins, you'll be king soon and the truth will be whatever you want it to be" she spoke stroking his cheek gently, watching as his pride slowly returned to him.

"Do something nice for the Stark Girl" she ordered but in her soft tone of voice it was more of a suggestion.

"I don't want to" he mumbled

"No but you will, the occasional kindness will spare you lots of trouble down the road" she said planting the idea in to his head as she watch him get up from his seat.

"We allow the Northerners too much power, they consider themselves our equals even that Lord Vicarion openly defies us and all father does is sit back and laugh about it like it's the world's greatest joke" he speaks with bitter hatred in his voice.

"How would you handle this?" she asked watching as he regained his confidence.

"I'll double their taxes and command them to supply 10,000 soldiers to the Royal army"

"A Royal Army?" she inquired about this intriguing idea that her son has just come up with.

"why should every lord command his own men, it's primitive no better than the hill tribes, we should have a standing army of men loyal to the crown trained by experienced soldiers instead of a mob of peasants who never held pikes in their lives" he explained.

"And if they rebel?" she asked smiling at her son plan of a sole army dedicated to him.

"I'd crush them, seize Winterfell, Rome and install someone loyal to the realm as warden of the north, Uncle Kevin maybe" he responded back.

"And this royal army will they fight for you or their lords?"

"For me I'm their king" he stated like it was the obvious that they should do as he commands.

"You've just invaded their homeland asked them to kill their brothers"

"I'm not asking" shaking his head slightly at the word that is beneath him.

"the north cannot be held, not by an outsider it's too big too wild and when winter comes the seven gods together couldn't save you or your army, and Rome cannot be conquered it is a fortress inside of a fortress, no army no matter how vast can seize it, no siege weapon can penetrate it high walls, no spy's can sneak into it, its armies are well train and well equipped, it can endure a siege for generations to come while your army starves outside of its walls" she listed watching as he accepted the truth in her words.

"A good king knows when to save his strength and when to destroy his enemies" getting up from her seat with a smile on her face.

"So you agree they are our enemies" his usual smug look returned to him as he approached his mother.

"Anyone who isn't us is an enemy" she said back stroking his hand in comfort.

After watching the pride and confidence in her son return before departing to perform the duties befitting of one of his status, her mind wondered to the cause of all their troubles that Michael Vicarion who injured her son the prince, throwing away his weapon and defying her queen Cersei the most beautiful and powerful woman in all of the seven kingdoms and he defied her.

Just thinking about it makes her blood boil as she remembered the way his golden eye's burned like the sun as he glared at her, the site made her feel weak something she hates being as this upstart lord has brought up emotions that were foreign to her, fear, anger, hatred, jealousy and Lust.

Wait! What!? Knocked out of her thoughts by that last word 'lust' she didn't lust after him, she hated him with a passion she hated his golden eye's that shined like the purest of Lannister gold and on how he showed that Stark girl more love and affection then even her drunk of a husband Robert or even her lover Jamie who's only affectionate actions was getting her pregnant with their children.

she hated that it was the Stark girl who was receiving all of that affection and not her, why wasn't she receiving such pure affection and love, she was more beautiful than that northern bitch, she was richer, held more power in her hand then any woman in the seven kingdoms, She. Is. Queen.

That silly girl was living in a little princess fantasy that every noble girl dreamed of, finding a handsome lord or prince that they'll live a happy life with giving birth to beautiful children, the only problem with that little girl's fantasy was that it was coming true while she got married to a drunken whoremonger that weeps over a long dead woman.

While in she was trapped in her thoughts she didn't know was that her face had contorted into a vicious snarl that made her look ugly as she contemplated on how to get back at them until an idea suddenly struck her.

The girl was living a perfect girl's dream and what would be more perfect then being a lords wife when she could be a queen, a small smirk appeared on her face at the idea that she was having, yes her son's wife all he had to do was show her a bit of charm and he will sweep her away from that upstart lord robbing him of the one he loves and effectively making that girl theirs to do with as they please, yes this will hurt them and they didn't need to get their hands dirty.

Getting up from her seat with a victorious smirk painted on her face before leaving, now to go and see her son and tell him of this plan.

 **-Back with Michael-**

Michael and Eddard were approaching the Stark Rooms, upon the very seconded that Michael opened the door he was tackled to the ground by two furry wolves that assaulted his face with their tongues causing him to laugh as he tried to fend off their affectionate display.

"Lady! Nymeria!" Sansa cried out at the dire wolves that was assaulting his face and tried to pull them off of him without the aid of her father, sister, Nan and her half brother who were too busy laughing at this hilarious display.

Final after managing to get the wolves off of him Jon tried to help him up after he stopped laughing only for another to attack "Ghost!" Jon cried in shock that his wolf join the assault before he too managed to pull the pale wolf off.

"are you alright" Sansa asked concerned for him as she kneeled down beside him making sure that he wasn't hurt by their wolves, she still couldn't believe that her wolf Lady, who she trained when it was still a pup acted like that.

"I'm alright they were just showing their affection" he reassured her wiping the wet slobber off his face after that "no need to be upset love".

After getting up he offered his hand to her and gently guided her up as she took it "I'm so sorry Lady usually doesn't behave this way" she apologised for her wolf earning a chuckle from him.

"it's alright Sansa they didn't hurt me, in fact I should be honoured that they were licking me instead of ripping my face off" he said petting her wolf beside her who was being held by the collar "isn't that right lady?" the dog bark in reply before nuzzling it's face into his stroking hand.

"now does anyone need help unpacking?" he asked seeing as he was already here "nope/ we're good here/ thanks for offering but no/ um I could use some help" the last one came from Sansa who had red colouring slowly gathering around her cheeks "sure I'll help" just as he was about to enter her room a memory just suddenly struck him "oh that's right how forgetful of me, I've received word that your mother is on her way here".

All at once the Stark family bombarded him with questions "lady Stark is coming?/ mothers coming?!/ Cat's coming to kings landing" all of them including the old maid "yes she is and I believe that her visit here is less then social".

Having understood the meaning of the message Ned asked when is she expected to arrive "today, she's traveling with Rodrik" "thanks I'll be sure to welcome her once she arrives".

"Your welcome" he said before entering Sansa's room with her closing the door behind them "so what do you need help with?" turning around to see his betrothed fidgeting where she stands "I never got to thank you for protecting Arya" "it was no problem, you know I'll protect with my life" he said earning a loving smile from her as she walked towards her bed.

"I know but that is not the only thing I wanted to speak to you about" patting a space on her bed for him to sit on to which he did "this whole journey from my home to Kingslanding has not been what I expected" she said in a polite way of how things have been for her "I know love, the incident with the prince and Brandon's fall has been a series of unforeseen events" gently placing his hand on top of hers and stroked it in reassurance "but you do have to admit the city of Florentine was a welcomed site to behold".

"it was I had never seen such a city apart from Rome in my entire life, it was so beautiful the clothing the buildings everything about it was like a dream come true, it was so amazing that I when we were departing I thought Kingslanding was going to be grand since it's the crown jewel of the seven but it was not as I had envisioned it to be".

"I know as the capital of the seven kingdoms it is supposed to be the great centre of trade and home of the royal family but it has gone downhill a lot since I was last here and the smell wasn't that bad" he said bring her hand up to his lips and kiss her knuckles "but that is all about to change with your father being the hand, he as well as I and many other lords will restore the crown city back into it's former glory, besides love you'll get to see Rome after your father's Tourney is over it'll be a nice change of scenery without the bad smell that emanates from the city below".

"I look forward to going there" she said with hope and joy written on her face "but these pasted few days has got me thinking, when the prince had a sword at Arya's throat I couldn't do anything, I was frightened of her getting hurt as well as me if I interfered, I was angry at myself that I couldn't protect my younger sister who knows more about fighting then I do".

"Michael, can you teach me how to fight?" she asked the one question he never thought he'd hear, throughout the game of thrones series he had watch he had known Sansa to be a gentle sweet girl who was brought up to be the example of a perfect lady who would never get into a fight let alone wield a weapon and with the Lannister's destroying her self esteem she became a shell of her former self living in fear of making even the smallest of mistakes.

He'd knew his presence here had altered on how thing went in this world, but for Sansa Stark to asked anyone to teach her on how to fight was surprising to say the least that he didn't register what she said afterwards.

"Mic-? Micha-? Michael?!" he was knock out of his shocked state by her calling out his name, when he final regained himself he saw the worried and impatient face of his dear Sansa staring at him expecting an answer.

"I'm sorry I zone out for a second there" he said before getting back to the question "so you want to learn on how to fight?" "yes I want to protect not only Arya but my family as well" she answered with determination painted on her face "I can teach you some of the basic's but what type of weapon you wish to fight with you must learn from another" smiling she wrapped her arms around my neck and professed many times over "thank you" before letting go "if you don't mind may I try you weapon?".

Unclasping it from his belt he held it out with both hands towards her watching as she grasped the handle and tried to lift it, she found it a bit hard to lift with one hand that she used both hands to completely take it off his hands "not as easy as it seems to be? You get use to the weight of the weapon you wield like Arya's thin sword" "Arya has a sword?" she asked at the revealed information "yeah a request from Jon to be made as a gift seeing as she wanted one".

"there are various types of weapons out there, each with their benefits and drawbacks choose one that you feel comfortable with" he watched in amusement as she unsheathed it her eye's starring in awe of Valyrian steel weapon with Valyrian writing etched into the metal along with another language that she didn't recognise(Latin).

The weapon is an ordinary doubled edged sword except it was a shorter than any other sword, it had a golden colour cross guard, leather wrapped around the handle and at the end of the hilt was a golden eagle spreading it's wings.

"it's a beautiful weapon, does it have a name?" she asked in awe of such a weapon that rivalled her family ancestral and ceremonial weapon Ice, "not yet, but I'm still opened to idea's" he confessed that he hadn't name his own weapon yet, "some of these symbols I recognise as Valyrian but the other I do not know".

"it's latin" "latin?" she asked confused about this new type of language that is rumoured to be what Romans speak "it's my language my pulcher flos nix (beautiful snow flower)" he said placing his hand on her cheek and caressed it "what did you say?" she asked knowing that what he just said had to be something affectionate due to his actions "I called you my beautiful snow flower which you are" pecking her gently on the lips and watching in amusement as she melted at his touch.

When she was about to return the favour a knock at her door interrupted them, standing a patting down their clothes ridding them of any creases and standing at full height composed "come in" she called out with a bit of redness in her cheeks due the events earlier.

Ned stark walked in find lord Vicarion and his daughter who judging from the small blush decorating her cheeks they probably doing something private in here "are you alright with your packing?" he asked "we're alright father" she said still holding the sword in her hand that he noticed "why are you wielding his weapon?".

Her face turned full Red as she stammered to explain why she was holding Michael's sword until he cleared it up for her "she asked me teach her how to fight" she merely nodded her head silently unable to speak for the moment as her father looked at her in a new light that none of them knew whether it be in approval or contemplation.

"You will train with Arya once your instructor arrives tomorrow" he said with a smile before departing leaving the two young lord and lady to release their breaths that they were unconsciously holding "by the seven that was nerve racking" he swore "I honestly thought he would disapprove of my choice" she confessed looking like she was about to pass out before a he set his hand on her back as support "he's your father" drawing her close to him "whether he approves or not doesn't concern me because you are all that matters to me".

The two were then about to share a passionate kiss before another knocking on the door interrupted them "come in!" he yelled at the person knocking at the door which opened to reveal one of the kings servents who bowed before "mi lord the king has requested that you join him for a drink tomorrow" the servant said.

"tell his majesty that I'll be there but I need to take care of a few things first" he said causing the servant to leave leaving the two of them alone again "sorry about now I hope there be no more interu-" 'Bang' the door to their room burst open with young Arya tackling Michael to the ground in a hug repeatedly saying "thank you!" this earned her the usual calling of her name from her sister who watched as she tackled him to the ground, pushing himself up by his arms with the little stark girl embracing tightly around his chest "ugh tackled four time in a day I must have pleased the gods to receive such attention".

"so why are you thanking me for?" possibly knowing the answer to his question "for the blade, dad said it was Valyrian steel and only one place can make such a weapon, when I asked Jon how he got such a blade he said that he requested a sword from you and that you had it made personally, thank you!" she said before burying her face into his chest again "don't worry about it, besides it's Jon who should receive all the thanks he wanted to make a gift that he'd know you love" getting up from the floor with Arya still hanging onto him "now you need to be ready for tomorrow because your instructor will be teaching how to wield your sword properly".

she left in a hurry leaving the two alone again "sorry to cut this short with everyone entering this room I don't think we can spend time together today but I'll try to make it up to you tomorrow" pecking her hand as he took back his weapon "ok" "that's my snow flower" leaving the Stark quarters and taking a detour to his quarters before getting ready for the king.

 **-flea bottom brothel-**

Ned Stark followed the weasel known as Petyr to a brothel in flea bottom, his anger and hatred for the man never wavering especially after being told that his wife in was waiting for him in a whore house where drunks and unsavoury people gathered "I thought that she be safest in here, one of several establishments that I own" the little weasel said sparking an uncontained anger within the lord who pinned him to his brothels walls by the throat cutting his air supply as he desperately tried the pry the lord tight grip on his throat "you a funny man huh a very funny man".

His anger was cut short by a familiar voice calling out from above him "Ned" his wife called out stopping the lord who released the man and turn his attention to his wife, entering the brothel leaving the air deprived petyr to regain what lost air in his lungs "Starks Quick tempers slow minds" he grumbled before following after him.

Embracing his wife upon entering the private room of Bealish's brothel "what are you doing here?" he asked worried and curious about her visit here "it's about Bran" she spoke with fear and a hint of anger "what's wrong" "he was nearly killed by an assassin".

"I know Michael told everyone about the news on him waking up and the attempt on his life" he said to his worried wife "he did? did he also tell you about the weapon?", "what weapon?" he asked about this new information "Valyrian steel my lord" Rodrik stated presenting the dagger to his lord "made before the doom", Ned inspected the weapon taking in every detail of the weapon "your right Rodrik this is of Valyrian make, is there anyone who might have owned such a weapon?".

"Tyrion Lannister!" his wife cried out already accusing the man, "my lady you mustn't forget what Lord's Vicarion people said, it's not the first time in this lands history when a weapon was used to implement a crime onto another" Rodrik said being the voice of reason in this discussion as to prevent a war breaking out because of a mistake that they might regret later "lord Bealish previously owned a dagger that was the twin to the one lord Tyrion is suspected of having".

Ned turned his attention to Petyr giving the master of coin a look that spoke pure murder "no Ned! I know Petyr he would never do anything to harm me in any way!" Catelyn cried out in defense of her best friend "but we cant accuse him with out evidence or motive, why would he try to have Bran assassinated, why use a blade he's rumoured to have, and target Bran in the first place, it doesn't make any sense" he said trying to reason with his hysterical wife who was slowly beginning to see a small form of reason "think about it, the fake letter from your sister, the dagger it's all about the Lannisters, it's completely obvious that someone is trying to start a war between the west and the north".

"your right but what if it is the Lannisters who almost killed Bran not once but twice what then? will we just let them walk away with this?" she asked him to see what he would do "then by the name of his Grace King Robert 1st of his name king of the Andels and the first men I will bring them to Justice" he proclaimed.

while they were having their little moment Petyr Bealish otherwise known as littlefinger was seething on the inside, all of his hard earned work and plans were in jeopardy, his plans to instigate a war between the west and the north that will start a chain of events that have all the seven kingdoms warring against each other, his enemy's slaughtering each other while he sits back and watch the fruits of his work settle.

The North with it's strong sense of honour and justice will be the first to start this war with Cate temper by arresting Tyrion Lannister on suspicion of attempting to murder Brandon twice, the Lannister provoked into conflict with this insulting display of holding one of their own no matter what rank as a hostages and will wage war to the north and all of it's allies by blood or pacts in order to remind the world and their enemy's their strength.

There were the advantages to this war.

North will tear it self apart without the leadership and guidance of Stark family with all of it's members ether dead or unable to claim lordship, and his precious Cate who will soon be without a husband as well as children and will need comfort in most dire of times and who better then him, a man she considers her little brother, of course he'd have to get rid of the competition namely her sister who is his lover/ mother of his bastard who he used to get rid Jon Arryn because he could've screw all of his well made plans with the discovery of the incestuous twins and their inbred children, but that has been dealt with by both him and that upstart lord who he had to somewhat thank for getting rid of that pathetic, obsessed woman.

The west who are owed money by the crown that he as master of coin provided for the throne, if the Lannister's somehow won they expect to be paid back for all of the gold and blood they put in to the iron throne, if somehow they found out that all of the money they invested into the crown was missing they'll investigate into what's happened to it and blame it all on him because he's in charge of their money, they'll never blame themselves because of their pride they'll simply blame the one who's in charge of the money, him, but of course he as a plan to deal with them, with all of the evidence and contacts that he gathered over the years he'll release the truth about the children of Robert and Cersei igniting another war, where the kingdoms and the west will rebel against the Lannisters because they ether hate them or the idea of another incestuous Targaryen family.

The Baratheon's well he really didn't need to do anything because they're already at odds with each other, Stannis who was robbed of his lordship over the storm lands because he failed to secure the Targaryen children in dragon stone and was exiled to that Island as punishment for his failure while his younger less then experienced brother was now lord of the storm lands when he wasn't crossing swords with the Tyrell.

if Robert was to die and his children founded out to be bastards then the rights of successions passes to the next eldest sibling, Stannis but with that Tyrell whispering empty promises into Renly's ears, it will be a war between the two brothers each believing that they are the rightful ruler of the iron throne, many will follow Stannis because he is an experienced and loved military leader but the rumours of him consorting with R'hllor fanatic will loose him a lot of support.

Renly's no general or leader but he does have the ear of reach and many of the lords within the storm lands, they'll follow him if he has something that they want, and if word gets out that Renly's a sword swallower then he'll lose all of the support that he gathered and tarnish the Baratheon name for generations.

The reach a land of opportunist's and vipers who's loyalty's lie only with themselves, they claimed to be Targaryen supporters but where was they're support in Robert's rebellion or when he murdered their prince, the power of the reach was Olenna Tyrell who held the south not with her fist but her words and knowledge on everyone's dark secret, she was something that he'd admired because she was the definition of what power is, not strength and numbers but knowledge, knowledge about the dark secrets of people, knowledge about you enemy's.

Dorne, a land he considers neither his enemy or ally because they could care less about the politics and war of the other kingdoms, they hatred of the Lannisters might make them an ally, but they rather keep to them selves and watch as all of westeros burns in the fires of war.

The River Lands, his temporary home and the place of his exile when he was fighting for the honour of his dear Cat, oh how much he wanted to watch that mud ball of a land sink into its beloved Rivers.

The Vale, a land of Honour, code, chivalry, his birth place and home to his temporary lover and mother of his bastard Robin Arryn/Bealish or Robin Stone, years of planning with that unstable obsessed woman to become Lord regent of the vale until his son comes of age to take the name and oaths of the lords of the vale but that has been taken away by that upstart Bastard Lord Michael Vicarion who not only managed to stabilise the Vale much to his pawn Lysa Arryn's attempts by rallying the lords who are 'truly' loyal to the Late Jon Arryn by fighting against the foreign Lord who was to be their lord and regent.

he'd expected the vale to run with the blood of Roman and Andel's as their chaotic war spreads igniting the other kingdoms to war, but it would seem that the Seven graceful luck was on his side as the war was not only prevented but Vicarion was the new warden of the vale with all of the lords swearing their honest fealty to him because Lord Waynwood had called a meeting of the lords in the Eyrie and exposed the insanity of Lysa Arryn turning all of her supporters into Vicarion's and landed herself in the newly built asylum where she rave's on and on about their love and her son, while their son was sent to Rome's Academy where the little snot nosed brat whines about his mother and making the bad people pay.

he had hoped that the letter and the attempted assassination on Brans life would provoke the North into war with the west but with that lord's involvement by proving that the letter was a fake and preventing the assassination of Bran the plan for the north to war against the west has practically been ripped apart so now the north will not be focusing on the Lannisters but this unknown person (him) that has acted against them.

Maybe he hasn't failed, there could still be a war between the west and the north but he need a different approach, targeting the north is useless now since their now onto him so maybe he should aim his sights onto the prideful lions of **Casterly Rock** who if felt threatened or insulted would remind the world of what happens when you provoke a lion.

fortunately he brought out of his musing in time to hear what his precious Cate had to say "Petyr has promised to help us find the truth" Eddard look at Petyr with suspicion while he returned the look with an impassive face "he's like a little brother to me Ned he would never betray my trust".

"I'll try to keep you alive for her sake, a fools tasks admittedly but I was never able to refuse your wife anything" he confessed showing abit of the feeling he had for her growing up "I wont forget this, your a true friend" "don't tell anyone I have a reputation to maintain".

 **-tomorrow-**

while Ned was saying goodbye to his wife who as unable to stay and meet her children because he was concerned for her safety here much to the displeasure of their children who wanted to see their mother but understood that she needed to head back to care of Rickon and Brandon.

While this was all going on, Robert was in another one of his drinking states remembering his young fighting day's and with him was Ser Barristan Selmy and Lancel Lannister who poured the kings wine as well as the receiver of his drunken insults most of them about his mother being some drunk fat pig, fortunately for him a knocking at the door saved him from another insult "ENTER!" Robert shouted.

the opened to reveal Michael and Jon waiting by the door "Michael! come in" Robert bellowed with joy at the man he wanted to see before his eyes landed on Jon who followed him "and you must be Jon Snow, Ned's bastard, you look so much like him" Robert said seeing the stark features on Jon "KINGSLAYER! GET IN HERE!" Robert ordered Jamie Lannister to come in.

"I'm surrounded by Lannisters, everytime I close my eye's I see their blonde hair and smug satisfied faces" he said looking at Jamie "not to mention you wake up every morning to one in your bed" Michael added earning a laughter from Robert "hahahaha you hear that! hahahhaha it's things like that that I like about you Lad" calming down a bit "I swear sometimes I wished you were my son, you brought a lot of action in my life since I took the throne from those family fucking bastards" "thanks I'm honoured to hear that from you".

"Barristan and I were talking about our first kill but now that your here why don't you tell us when was the first time you killed a man?" he asked eager to hear when Michael first killed "I could never forget that day, it was the same day I met my adopted brother and sister, it in the middle of the night with the moon being the only source of light in the dark forest, I came across a bandit camp and tied up in the middle of camp were my adopted brother Julius and sister Lucia, I stabbed the first sentry through the chest, his screamed alerted the of his friends that by the time I pulled my blade out of his corpse they were all upon me, their weapons clashing against my armour and shield, their swords breaking or bending when they tried stabbing me, I killed every single one of them, my blade slicing through what armour they had, I killed the last one by bashing my shield against his face stunning for a second, stabbing my sword into his knee making him kneel down in pain, then I stab the sword downward through his collar the end of it coming out of his chest" he said gesturing to his collar bone.

by the end of it each of the occupants in the room looked at him in a new light of respect that warrior gives another "my boy you are a warrior, taking on a group of bandits by yourself, but it's still nothing compared to the war I waged on the Targaryen and took on an entire army of those sword swallowing flower picking whores" "i bet, I have a lot of fighting to do if I ever hope to beat you, but we shouldn't talk about this by our selves" he said before turning to Jon "Jon when was your first kill?".

"wildlings, I was 12 at the time, Lord Stark and his family were traveling to a northern lord castle when we were attacked by a band of wildlings, Lord stark men fought the wildlings off but one managed to slip by them and head for Lady stark and her children, I saw hem and pick up a spare sword and gave chase, run toward the man who held his weapon posing to strike, I thrusted it into his back sending his body falling to the ground" he said remembering the time when he had saved the stark family and lady stark for once didn't look at him with distain.

"your definitely your fathers son, you look like him, act like him and fight like him, a man I call a honourable and loyal friend" "I am honoured your grace" Jon said kneeling before him earning another laugh from Robert "and to quick to kneel before me, your definitely his son" signalling for him to come up "what about you ser Jaime who was your first kill".

"one of the outlaws of the brotherhoods" he said "I was there that day, you were only a squire, 16 years old" Barristand confirmed to having witnessed it "you killed Simon Toyne with a counter riposte, best move I ever saw" Jamie said "good fighter toyne but he lacked stamina" "your out law any last words?" "i cut his head so no" "what about Aerys Targaryen? what did the mad king say when you stabbed him in the back? I never asked, did he call you a traitor? Did he plead for a reprieve?" a few seconds of silence as Jamie simply stared him with his normal expression "he said what he had always been saying...Burn them all".

That sentence engulf the room in silence as everyone remembered the insane kings love for pryomancy especially when he used it on both commoners and lords alike, for those who were there to witness his crimes as his laughter still echoed through their minds when he burned his victims "if that's all your grace?" Jamie's words brought them back to earth "i'm glad that nutters dead" Michael commented earning another chuckle from Robert "true, but it is a shame that I couldn't be the one to smash that sister fucking inbred mad man's skull and see the insane king's brains splattered all over the floor" he chuckled with Michael and Jon before turning to Lancel "Wine!" Robert commanded.

"I-its empty your grace" Lancel spoke quietly and was about to earn himself another insult from Robert before Michael jump in "I bought barrel wine with me, it outside the door with a couple of cups incase of company" that instantly calm Robert Fury "your like the best friend I never had the pleasure of having" he then turned to Lancel who still hadn't left the room "well?! are you going to stand there all day or are you going to get us our wine you son of a fat ass whore!" Lancel immediately headed out the door to bring in the Wine "so how's Ned doing fitting into his position as hand of the king?" Robert asked as Lancel had the barrel of wine brought in with help from the kings guard station outside "he's settling in, asserting his authority over the council members after he got a big shock when he discovered how much money is in the treasury" "what am I that fucking rich?" Robert Joked taking a sip from his cup of freshly poured wine.

"the crown is over 7 million in debt" "pppppffffffffffffffftttttttttttt" Robert spat out his drink in pure shock covering Michael and Jon in wine "7 *cough* 7 mil *cough cough* million in debt" Robert manage to wiz out of his coughing fit "yup it turns out that some one has been pinching from the treasury" he said wiping his face free of wine "what about the loans from my father?" Jamie asked equally shock about this new information "non existant, every coin that has been loaned from either the Iron, Lannisters and Rome's golden vault has been spent too quickly putting the treasury in the state that it is in, the matter was brought to the council attention when I called it out and the Master of Coin Petyr Bealish confirmed that someone has been stealing from the crown since you came to the throne" he explained knowing that Jamie will tell Cersei and his father Tywin who's Pride will not allow him to become a man like his father who invested poorly and nearly bankrupted their house.

Cersei will turn kinglanding and the council upside down for the mysterious thief who dared to steal from her, her 'dear little prince Joffery' and her family, all of this will put littlefinger into a tight corner that even the slightless mistake will earn their attention and wraith.

"If I know Ned to which I do he'll find the greedy bastard and make him pay!" Robert stated ordering Lancel to pour him more wine "and I believe that but the series of events these past few days have suggested that there's more at work here then someone simply stealing from the crown" "what do you mean?" Ser Barristan asked wanting to know what else there was "I mean is that throughout these past few days have been more then just a coincidence, the day you arrived at winterfell a fake letter from Lysa Arryn claimed that the Lannister were the ones who had killed Jon Arryn" he said already having the full attention of everyone in the room "how do you know that the letter's a fake" Jamie asked Intrigued and worried about this information "Because ser Jamie Lysa Arryn is currently confined in our Asylum to help her mental stability and I posses the seal of Arryn that the letter had, the letter was sent a week after Lysa's Confinement in the asylum and seeing that I currently possess the seal that could only mean that the letter was sent by someone else".

"what else was there that made you suspect that there's more to this then someone simply trying to scare the starks?" Jamie asked "because on the day of Bran's Fall (Jamie froze still at that memory) an assassin tried to kill the poor boy but was thwarted by my people" "we know about this, you told us at Florentine" Robert stated at the memory when news of Brans came to them "but what I didn't tell you was that the man cracked upon being captured and revealed that he was a lowly fea bottem thug who was hired through a whore to kill the boy and leave the dagger that your brother currently possesses a twin to and with the letter blaming your family then the suspicion will fall to him because has such a weapon" he explained "Tyrion is innocent! he could never do such a thing! it is not in his nature!" Jamie growled out in defence for his little brother "i agree, I've known the man long enough to know that he would never harm women or children" Micheal agree with the Lannister calming him down a bit.

"And now with money from the treasury missing it all seemed like this is much more then a series of unfortunate events, it's that old saying once is an accident twice is a coincidence third time is a pattern, all of this was designed to provoke a war between your family and the stark's that would have escalated into a full blown civil war with all of the seven kingdoms" "what do you mean?" Jamie asked wanting to know more about this so he could warn Cersei and his father "tell me ser Jamie how well do you know your father?" Michael asked "enough" he responed "so if his pride was attack or if he felt threatened then will he go to war?" "..." Jamie's silence was all that he needed to hear "I thought so and Robert you know the stark's, tell me if they believed that the Lannister had something to do with the attempts on Brandons life would they go to war?" Michael asked turning to Robert "Ned would investigate this further before deciding but Cate her temper would cause her to do something drastic that would lead her family into war" he said remembering his best friend's wife wraith when incited "and if the Lannisters declared war how would they reach the North?".

It Dawned onto everyone there on what would happen if Lannisters March North "they would have to march through the River Lands and some of the Vales territory, and with both the Vale and the River lands bonds with the North and a forign army marching through their borders the Lannisters would have no choice but to also declare war on both in order to progress to the North thus a war between the west, riverlands,vale and the north will break out, sending all of the seven kingdoms into a war with it's self" Jon whispered in fear of the impending war coming "and if they somehow past the riverlands then they would have to cross Florentine which is under my protection and I would have no choice but to fight the Lannister's in order to defend my allies, Jon Arryns Murder created a large power vaccum that destabilized the Realm and the vale who's lord and knights look up the man, with their lord murdered they would be calling for the blood of his killers and Lysa Madness did not help in this situation, I was only able to resolve the war of words that nearly escalated into a full blown civil war with the aid a lord who I owe a debt to".

"The letter was meant to create suspicion and hostility towards your family, the knife was the seal that would frame your brother so that they would take actions against him and your father would retaliate, all of this was expertly calculated and this unknown person or organisation knows us well enough to plan the down fall of not only our houses but all of the seven kingdoms as well" Michael said revealing all that has transpired, he had stayed up contemplating whever or not he should reveal the machinations of Petyr plans.

Jamie being the son of lord Tywin and brother of the queen would reveal this information to his father and sister, his father would hold a tight grip over his family's money now that he has learned that all of his planned investments into the crown were a waste and he'll expect nothing back if there's nothing there, while he knew the old lion wont admit to being fooled by a non existent person and put all of his resources into finding the man but he'll at least he be aware of the unknown power shifting through the seven kingdoms, his sister would turn all of the seven kingdoms upside down to find the perpetrator, while he knew that a war between the north and the west was inevitable it'll at least put Petyr into a tight spot that if he so much as sneezes wrong would gain the attention of the entire Lannister family.

Robert would be more aware of Bealish's schemes and aware of the states of his kingdoms, the man would put all of his grief and hatred into finding the culprit responsible for the murder of his mentor/ friend and the attacks on his people.

Lancel would be the same as Jamie and tell his father Kevin Lannister who as the brother and trusted advisor to Tywin would have the old lions ear and the ear of the entire family since it's their money that been stolen.

Jon and ser Barristian would be more aware of the events happening within the seven kingdoms and would keep their ears sharp for any form of information they believe is vital as both men wanted for what's best for the realm.

"I thank your for being this to my attention Lad" Robert thank him, now determined to find the one who'd dare go against him "same here Lord Micheal, I'll be sure to tell my father that he wont be expected to be paid back anytime soon" Jamie said revealing that he'll tell his father about this discovery.

"glad to share that information with you gents, now" grabbing a spare metal cup sitting on the table "will you all share a drink with me?".

 **-Sansa and Arya-**

The two Stark sisters where both nervous and excited about learning on how to fight with a sword, they had gotten dressed in the duelling clothes that was given to them, Arya was excited finally she was going to learn on how to fight after being limited by her mother and nan on such activity's that are not 'lady like' qualities, Sansa was extremely nervous, getting dressed in plain clothes and baggy trousers that weren't pretty and made her feel un-lady like, the rough material rubbed against her skin as she moved, she silently prayed to all of the gods including the seven that her dear Michael and gods forbid her mother didn't see her like this.

they enter a room where a man with his back towards them holding two wooden swords "you are late! tomorrow you'll be here at mid-day" the man stated "we are sorry for a lateness sir" Sansa apologised to the man she suspected as their instructor "who are you?" Arya asked to which the man turned around and replied "Your dancing master Syrio Forel" he introduced himself tossing one of the wooden swords at Arya who failed to catch like her older sister when the other was tossed at her "tomorrow you will touch it, now pick it up" the two went to their swords pick them up from the ground using both of their hands to wield the weapons.

"that is not the way students, it is not a great sword that is needing two hands to swing it" they then held they're weapons with their dominant hand "it is heavy sir" Sansa described her and Arya's trouble with holding them one handed "it is heavy as it needs to be, to make you strong" he replied taking out another wooden sword from his belt and tossed it up, catching it and balancing it with one hand by it's middle "just so" this cause them to smile "one hand is all that is needed" tossing it up again and catching it by the handle, "you are standing all wrong, turn your body side face" he order, the stood their body's facing the doorway and turn their heads to the side to look at him,"yes, that is good" he commented helping in their posture "you are skinny, that is good, the target is small, your grip let me see" they held their sword arms out to him and he examined their hands "yes the grip must be delicate".

"but what if we drop it?" Arya asked Syrio responded by swing his sword to the side "the steel must be apart of your arm, Can you drop part of your arm?" walking around them "no, nine years Syrio Forel was first sword to the sea lord of Braavos, he knows theses things you must listen to me boy" "I'm a girl" she stated annoyed about being mistaken for the opposite gender every so often "boy, girl, you are a sword that is all" holding his sword up side ways "that is the grip" they attempted to copy his stance only it was wrong made clear by is disproval "you are not holding a battle axe you are holding-" "a needle" Arya interjected earning a chuckle from him "just so now we will begin the dance, remember child this is not the dance of the Westeros we are learning, the knights dance Hacking! and Hammering!" swinging his sword wildly before settling down "this is the Braavos dance" his sword motions were smooth and graceful "the water dance it is swift" then slashed downward quickly "and sudden!".

"all men are made of water, do you know this" walking towards them with his sword pointed towards Sansa's stomach poking it "if you piece them the water leaks out and they die" lifting their weapon with the pointed end directed towards his heart "now you will try to strike me" letting go he turned around and side stepped Arya's thrust letting her past by then duck under Sansa over head slash, turning to face them he settled into a fencing stance, his legs apart and crouched, his weapon pointed at them, the two of them attack him at the same time only he parried and blocked their strikes before they charged at him only he danced around them as they pasted.

a little while later they got used to the feel of their weapons and slightly improved enough to match blows with their instructor, but unknown to them their father Eddard came upon the since of his two girl learning sword fighting smiling a bit as they fought, but soon that smile faded as his daughters improved matching blows with the instructor and the sound of wooden swords was replaced by the hammering of steel and the crys and scream of men and horses, the site of his two daughters was replaced by men killing one and another bearing arms against each other.

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review and tell me of any mistakes or certain bits that you don't like and want me to erase them or change them.**


	11. Chapter 11

Dawn of Heroes The First Roman Chapter 11

 **Hi all Imageveiwer here, sorry I haven't updated this story in a while but I ran into many blocks with this one.**

 **Hope you enjoy it.**

 **Crippled barstard's and broken things, conspiracy's in the dark.**

 **-winter fell-**

Bran was outside practicing his archery on a lone target, the lack of guards and servants did little to ease of the little lord fear of being alone after news that half his family including his mother had gone south for what ever reason they had.

Suddenly the cry crow caught his attention as the lands around winterfell became abandoned and lacked any form of wild life on his grassy plains.

The crow landed on cart full of hay, it's feathery coat was pure black, mesmerised by the only sign of life in the empty keep he slowly walked towards it abandoning his practices as followed the fly and crying bird into stark crypts where all of his pasted family members laid in their final rest, standing before the bird at the entrance to crypts he watched in complete silence a the bird turned his head towards him to reveal a third eye on it's forehead.

It was on that moment that bran awoke from dream laying in his fur covered bed with his dire wolf laying by his side "the little lords been dreaming again".

Turning toward the source he found his Nan who has been taken care of him since his mom left the keep.

The door then suddenly opened to reveal Theon who was like an older smart mouth brother to him when he wasn't with the local wench/ whore Ros, most of his time was ether practicing his skill in archery or looking after him and like everyone he too was concerned for the little boy he saw as brother to him.

"we have visitors" he said walking into the room and standing at the foot of the bed "I don't want to see anyone" Bran said stubbornly.

"really?" he asked before looking at the old woman in the corner "if I was cooped up all day with no one but this old bat for company, I'd go mad" he joked "anyway, you don't have a choice, Robb's waiting".

"I don't want to go" Bran stubbornly refuses to leave the room "neither do I, but Robb's lord of winterfell which means I do what he says, and you do what I say" Theon replied back before looking at the door and called out "hodor!".

A large man jogged in and replied "hodor?" "help Bran down the hall." He commanded the large man "Hodor" he replied back moving to the bedside and gentle lifting the boy up into his arms carrying him in a bridal fashion making sure he doesn't injure the boy.

 **-winterfell hall-**

The hall that was hosted for the kings company was filled with few stark men, Robb and house maester who seated before a man of the nights watch and Tyrion Lannister.

Robb as the eldest male stark had taken over in his fathers position as Lord of winter, he had doubled security around winterfell and sent ravens to all of his loyal bannermen to keep a sharp ear and eye out for any suspicious activity around their borders after the near assassination of his brother's life, he cautious around any southerners who entered his home after hearing news of his brothers miraculous recovery.

Now standing before him was one of the southerners, Tyrion Lannister the black sheep of house Lannister, while he held no hatred for the imp he was indeed defensive around him because he only knew of his reputation of being an imp and a whore monger but nothing else after that.

"I must say I received a slightly warmer welcome on my last visit" Tyrion stated as the stark men had yet to show the hospitality they had during the kings stay in their home "any man of the night's watch is welcome at winterfell" Robb said to the man in black armour as they were the honoured sons and brothers of the north.

"any man of the night's watch, but not I, eh boy?" Tyrion inquired trying to add a bit of humor into the room "I'm not your boy, Lannister" Robb stated telling the southern man that he was lord here not a boy "I'm lord of winterfell while my father is away" "then you might learn a lord's courtesy" Tyrion said reminding Robb about the Guest rights before the door opened to reveal a large man carrying Bran.

"so it's true" Tyrion said looking at the boy in the giants arms as he almost pasted him "hello Bran" that stopped giant man as he turned to face the him presenting the boy in his arms to the little lord "do you remember anything about what happened?" he asked concerned for the boy "he has no memory of that day" the Measter stated about his loss of memory.

"Curious"

"Why are you here?" Robb asked the halfman, wondering why a Lannister came back here, "would your charming companion be so kind as to kneel my neck is beginning to hurt".

"kneel, hodor." Bran commanded the giant man holding him to which he did bringing the recovering boy down to the halfman level.

"do you like to ride Bran?" he asked the boy "yes. well, I mean I will as soon as I recover" Bran stated what that he will recover "the Boy cant use his legs at the moment" the measter spoke of his predicament "what of it, with the right horse and saddle even a cripple can ride" Tyrion starting on the plans he was working on.

"I'm not a cripple"

"then I'm not a dwarf my father will rejoice to hear it" he said bring a bit of humor into cold hall "I have a gift for you." Taking out a scroll from his pocket and handing it to the boy "give that to your saddler he'll provide the rest" Bran unsealed the scroll while Tyrion spoke his older brother and Measter "you must shape the horse to the rider" the contents of scroll was blueprints to saddle that was made for his temporary condition, binding around the legs and joining the saddle and the Stirrup with iron joints and bars, a leather back was placed ontop of the saddle with a belt attached to the middle "start with a yearling and teach it to respond to the reins and to the boy's voice."

"will I really be able to ride?" Brandon asked exicted that he may beable to ride a lot earlier then expected "you will." He said earning joyful smile from the boy "on horse back you'll be as tall as any of them".

"is this some kind of trick?" Robb asked the southern lord wondering why he a lannister is helping his little brother "why do you want to help him?".

"I have a tender spot in my heart for cripples, bastards and broken things."

"honour demanded him to honour the man who done a great kindness for his little brother even if he didn't want to do it "you have done my brother a great kindness" he could barely stomach the next few words that would come out of his mouth "the hospitality of Winterfell is yours" those few words left a bitter taste in his mouth that he was honouring a Lannister.

"Spare me your false courtesies, lord stark." He stopped the lord seeing and hearing the struggle in young man, "there's a brothel outside your walls, There I'll find a bed and both of us can sleep easier." After that he left.

 **-outside-**

Outside in the courtyard of winterfell Tyrion and his two Lannister guard escort prepared to depart from winterfell before Theon walked up to the saddled halfman "couldn't resist some northern arse?" he said before stopping at the saddle lord "if you like redheads, ask for Ros.".

"come to see me of greyjoy? Kind of you." "your master doesn't seem to like Lannisters."

"he's not my master" he stated to the halfman.

"no, of course not." He said knowing Theons place here "what happened here? Where is Lady Stark? Why didn't she receive me?" he inquired to lack of appearance of noble lady of winterfell who was brought up in customs to welcome guests even when they were ill or recovering from an injury.

"She wasn't feelling well." A clear lie that even his guards saw through.

"she's not in winterfell, is she? Where did she go?"

"m'lady's whereabouts-" "M'lady?" Tyrion cut him off, chuckling that the only heir to the greyjoys was referring to one of his captors by addressing her in greater term.

"your loyality to your captors is touching" he said reminding him that he's a prisoner, not a stark "Tell me, how do you think Balon Greyjoy would feel if he could see his only surviving son has turned Lackey?" he enjoyed watching the look of anger flash on Theon's face.

"I still remember seeing my father's fleet burn in Lannisport." He commented on the last time he was ever near a greyjoy "I believe your uncles were responsible."

"must have been a pretty sight" Theon Remark to the halfman.

"nothing prettier than watching sailors burn alive" "yes, a great victory for your people. Shame how it all turned out" the look of pride on theons face was wipe away at the history of their fail rebellion.

"We were outnumbered ten to one." Theon said trying to defend his families so called honour.

"A stupid rebellion, then."

"I suppose your father realised that when your brothers died in battle." He stated reminding him of how his father surrendered when his older brothers was slain on in their fortress on pyke.

"now here you are, your enemy's squire."

"Careful imp" Theon warned the halfman

"I've offended you." "forgive me, it's been a rough morning."

 **-dothraki Horde assassin's pov-**

The three of us was charge with reporting all information on the dothraki and what goes on in their horde including the Targaryen.

The siblings were going at odds with each other if anyone could say, but that was entirely wrong, Viserys was showing small signs of the Targaryen madness added with losing control of his sister who was settling into her role as khaleesi or queen of the horde, which made her grow a backbone to become her role and speak more openly to her brother which infuriated him to no end adding to his growing madness and short tempers.

Many of the male within the horde tried to take them as their through their brutal force ways but was beaten back hard, naturally in anywhere else in the seven kingdoms they would have punished for it even if they were woman but the dothraki respect one thing.

Strength.

The single law that governed the horde, after their fighting with the males they looked at with respect both genders in the horde included Khal drogo who was more then happy to capable warrior women to tend to his Khaleesi.

However they skill also had created a distance between them and Daenerys who looked at them with fear, and suspicion even the exiled Jorah Mormont of bear island who was also there to spy and report on the Targaryens for the spider was extremely weary of them often keeping an eye on them, they knew that his time with the Targaryen girl was slowly changing the man loyalty so they needed to keep their secrets and information closely guarded from him.

They had sent an eagle to rome informing them of Daenerys pregnancy and they knew that Mormont had relayed information to spider about the news as well, until then they will continue to play the role until they receive orders telling them otherwise.

If things go south, a back of team of assassins shadowing them will jump in to save them or back them up when problems arise that them to eliminate certain elements without them having to get their hands dirty or lead it straight to them.

They had arrived at the gates of vaes Dothrak also known as the city of the horselords which was huts made of sticks, twigs and animal skin, it is a sacred place for all of the dothraki hordes that rides all over esos, no man or woman must never bring or bear weapons into the city or shed blood on it's ground.

They were riding behind Daenerys, Jorah and Viserys when Khal Drogo along with a few of men speeded ahead of the horde and towards the city before them.

"Vaes Dothrak the city of the horselords" Jorah explained to the siblings of the city before them.

"a pile of mud. Mud and shit and twigs." Viserys rudely commented on the site before him not caring if anyone heard him "best these savages can do".

"these are my people now." Daenerys firmly told her brother not liking how he speaks about them "you shouldn't call them savages".

"I'll call them what I like, because they're my people." He said stating his supposed authority here "this is my army. Khal Drogo is marching the wrong way with my army." He then rode ahead of horde leaving his sister with Jorah and the rest of dothraki.

As they travelled travelled towards the city they listened closely on Daenerys and Jorah conversation.

"if my brother was given an army of dothraki, could you conquer the seven kingdoms?" Daenerys asked wondering if it was possible to return home.

"the dothraki have never crossed the narrow sea, they fear any water their horses can't drink"

"but if they did"

"king Robert is fool enough to meet them in open battle." "but the advising him are different"

"and you know these men?"

"I fought beside them once, long ago, now ned stark wants my head, he drove me from my land."

"you sold slaves."

"aye"

"Why?"

"I had no money and an expensive wife."

"and where is she now?"

"in another place, with another man."

 **-kinglanding red keep-**

In the kingdom of westeros and in a empty throne room of the red keep Sansa and her septa were walking up to the iron throne discussing her future and future children.

"someday your husband will stand next to the iron throne with the king and you will stand by his side. And one day, before too long, you will present your son to the court for all of the lords and ladies of westeros to see the heir of Rome" her septa Mordane said walking alongside the young girl.

"what if I have a girl?" Sansa asked out.

"gods be good, you'll have boys and girls and plenty of them."

"what if I only have girls?"

"I wouldn't worry about that."

"Jeyne poole's mother had five children- all of them girls."

"yes, but it's highly unlikely."

"But what if?"

"well, if you only had girls, I supposed the lord ship will pass to Michaels adopted brother and his children after that"

"and everyone would hate me."

"Nobody could ever hate you, not even Michael" "the young lord loves you too much to ever think about hating you"

"now why are you asking such things?"

"the day Joffery almost killed Arya I saw what he and queen were, and now I am here in the city that is supposed to be the home of the royal family only to find that it isn't what I excepted it to be, it got me thinking that my life isn't what I thought it was going to be, I fear that winter is coming." She explained before walking away.

"do you remember your lessons" the septa asked stopping her as she turned around to look at the old woman "who built the iron throne?".

"Aegon the conqueror".

"And who built the red keep?"

"Maegor the Cruel."

"and how many years did it take to build-" the old septa continued before sansa interrupted her "my grandfather and uncle were murdered here, weren't they?" the old woman went silent as she was asked one of the most horrible crimes committed against the starks.

"They were Killed on the orders of King Aerys, Yes." She answered looking at throne where the mad king sat and laughed.

"the Mad King." Sansa said calling out his previous kings title. "commonly known as the Mad King."

"Why were they killed?" she asked never been told why they were killed openly in front of everyone "you should speak to your father about these matters." The old septa said not wanting to go down such a subject.

 **-small council chambers-**

Ned Stark sat at the small council, tired and irritated about the number of problems being thrown his way every second since he took the position, he didn't know how Jon managed keep the seven kingdoms stable with all that's being thrown at him, sometimes he wonders if Roberts trying to work him into an early grave.

Right now the small council was dealing with the issue of riots caused by the increase of people coming into the city for the Hands Tourney, they were getting the report from the city watch captain and Michael who is present because his men aided the watch in supressing the rioters.

"it's the hands tournament that causing all this trouble my lord" the captain of the city watch said.

"the King's tournament." Ned rebuked "I assure you the hand wants no part of it."

"Call it what you will, Lord Stark, ser, The city is packed with people and more flooding in every day." The captain began listing of the problems he was dealing with "last night we had a tavern riot, a brothel fire, three stabbings and a drunken horse race down the street of sisters."

Michael stepped forward "the rioting got to close to where my men was stationed at that they had to get involved, using our formations and coordinating with city watch we managed to suppressed the riots and make a number of arrests ranging from disturbing the peace to murder and rape, we are currently holding them in an abandoned warehouse because the cells were becoming too full to hold them all".

"dreadful." Varys mumbled.

"if you can't keep the king's peace, perhaps the City Watch should be commanded by someone who can." Renly said knowing that the captain was more crooked then a tavern whore in flea bottom.

"I need more men."

"you'll get 50." Ned said wanting this whole trivial done with "lord Baelish will see it paid for."

"I will?"

"You found money for a champion's purse, you can find money to keep the peace." He said reminding him of what his job is "I'll also give you 20 of my house hold guard till the crowds have left.".

The captain bowed before him "Thank you, my lord Hand, ser, they will be put to good use." And with that he and Michael left the chambers.

"the sooner this is over, the better." Ned commented before taking a deep sip of his drink.

"the realm prospers from such events, my lord." Varys said to him "they give the great a chance at glory, and the lowly a respite from their woes."

"and every inn in the city is full" Petyr joined in "and the whores are walking bow legged."

"I'm sure the tourney puts coins in many a pocket." Ned remarked earning a satisfied 'hmm' from littlefinger.

"now" he said getting up "if there's nothing else, my lords?" they all bowed and quickly left saved for the grand maester who moved ever so slowly to keep up the act.

"oh this heat" complained the old man who turned to Ned "on days like this I envy you Northerners, your summer snows." He turned to "until tomorrow, my lord."

"I've been hoping to talk to you about Jon Arryn." Ned spoke to the fleeing council member who barely moved a scuttle before he called.

"lord Arryn?"

"oh his death was a great sadness to all of us." He said putting on the weeping act "I took personal charge of his care, but I could not save him, his sickness struck him very hard and very fast."

"I saw him in my chambers just the night before he passed." Ned watched as the old measter talked, taking in every detail he can "Lord Jon often came to me for counsel."

"why?" he asked which seemed to offend the Maester causing him to stand up straight abit and speak with an air of authority and wisdom.

"I have been Grand maester for many years, Kings and Hands have come to me for advice since-"

"what did Jon Want the night before he died?" Ned cut him up in his rambling

"oh he came inquiring after a book."

"A book? What book?" he asked intrigued about this new information that could lead him to the reason why Jon was killed for.

"oh, I fear it would be of little interest to you, my lord, um a… a ponderous tome." The old maester tried to

"no, I'd like to read it."

 **-Pycelle office-**

Ned had followed the old man into his office, the room was filled with herbs, books, scrolls, tomes, trinkets and beakers containing coloured liquids in them.

Pycelle reached into a shelve behind his desk and pick out a large dusty book with a wood cover locked by iron seal and bindings "The Lineages and Histories of the great houses of the seven Kingdoms, with descriptions of many high lords and noble Ladies and their children" he put the large tome down on the desk and slumped on his wooden chair sighing in relief.

Ned undid the lock and opened the wooden cover, he flicked through several pages before coming upon a familiar house "Harkon Umber, first of his name, born to Lord Hother Umber and Lady Ameryllis Umber in the 183rd year after Aegon's Landing, at the Last Hearth. Blue of eye, brown of hair and fair complected, died in his 14th year of a wound sustained in a bear hunt." He read out the name in the tome of the family of his banner men.

"A I said, my lord, a ponderous read." Pycelle said to ned.

"did Jon Arryn tell you what he wanted with it?"

"he did not, my lord. And I did not presume to ask."

"jon death-"

"such a tragedy."

"did he say anything to you during his final hours?"

"nothing of import, my lord. Oh, their was one phrase he kept repeating. Uh 'The seed is strong' I think it was."

"'The seed is strong'?"

"Mmm" Pycelle nodded

"What does that mean?"

"oh, the dying mind is a demented mind, lord Stark. For all the weight they're given, Last words are useually as significant as first words."

"And you're quite certain he died of a natural illness?"

"what else could it be?"

"…Poison."

"A disturbing Thought. No, no, no, I don't think it likely. The hand was loved by all. What sort of man would dare-"

"I've heard it said that poison is a woman's weapon."

"yes, women, cravens… and eunuchs." "did you know that Lord Varys is a Eunuch?"

"Everybody knows that"

"yes, yes, of course. How that sort of person found himself on the king's council, I will never know."

"I've taken enough of your time." Ned closed the book but before Pycelle could take back he held it under his arm

"no trouble at all my lord it's a great honour"

"thank you. I'll find my own way out."

 **-kingslanding at night-**

Night fell upon the crown city and the red keep, and with the night came silence as most of the city residents closed their shops and headed home to relax, the only people out where the nightshift for guards patrolling the streets and halls of the red keep, as well as the unsavoury rats lurking within the shadows of the city looking for an easy mark.

The red keep littered with a hundred lights from the candles and torches shining out of the windows, each of the lights went out leaving only those within the rooms of the red keep, one of these people was Michael Vicarion, the lord of Rome/ Roma, Lord paramount and warden of the vale or as some people like to call him 'the up start Lord'.

Michael had finished putting on his custom assassin's robes, the usual white colour of the coat was complete black, made specifically for night operations, a mask covering half his face up to his nose, the usual assassin's weaponry hidden blades, daggers, ect.

Pulling up his hood he climbed out onto the window and climbed the walls of the red keep, he had given orders to the two Pretorian outside his door to not allow anyone into the room unless it's important.

Scalling the wall he pasted by many of the windows belonging to many members of the red keep including council mambers such as Varys, Pycelle and Renly.

He had reached an opened window when he heard talking coming from within it, stopping to it's he peered into the open window he spied the Lannister siblings Cersei and Jamie, and judging from the distress look on Jamie and the uninterested look on cersei, they were having a one sided argument.

"did you not listen to what I said, there's no gold in the iron Throne because the crown is seven million in debt!" Jamie stressed out to his sister who continued to looked at him like it was nothing.

"and where did you here such information?" his sister cersei inquired.

"from Michael when he presented it to Robert" he answered having been at the meeting when he and the rest of people in the room including his cousin Lancel drank themselves silly.

"the word of an upstart Lord has little value" she shrugged off the news like it was nothing to her.

"it's not just his word but the word of the entire Council, Lord Bealish presented the information after Michael called it out".

"and? we will recover our lost fortune in time once our son takes his crown and becomes king" she smiled with pride at her son becoming king and ruling all of the seven kingdoms.

"our son won't rule anything but a throne that is heavily in debt to our father, the golden vault and the Iron Bank who isn't as kind as the vault when it comes to paying back debts" he argued to his stubborn sister.

"why should our son pay money those brutes when they and my father should be honoured to be giving money to their king, and as for the Iron bank well we'll just have to take our sons Idea and the double the taxes".

Jamie could only look at his sister in disbelief as what she said was completely insane "Double their taxes are you insane?! That's more then enough to give all the lords of westeros reason to rebel against us!".

"and if they do we'll just crush them like Father did to the Reyne's of Castamere" she said proudly at the glorious victory her family had accomplished.

"and who would fight for us if we double all of their taxes?"

"if your worried about taxes the other kingdoms don't be, we're only going the tax the North, riverlands and the vale" she stated smugly.

"I don't like this Cersei! Michael presented to the council that someone been working to thrown the seven kingdoms into chaos" he said to sister who continued to shrugged all that he presented to her.

"again words from that boy! If I didn't know any better Jamie I'd say you admire him" she smirk at her twin.

"Cersei for once listen to what I have to say" he stressed out "some one has been stealing from the crown since Robert came upon the throne, that very someone may have been responsible for the death of Jon Arryn because he learnt something he should not and now works to start a war between our family and the North".

"Baseless accusations and theories, nothing more and if we do go to war with the north, we'll crush them with the glorious army our son thought of".

Jamie just stared at his sister in disbelief as she shrugged off all of the important news he just presented to her before gathering himself up "well if you wont listen to my warning perhaps father will".

"oh and how do you plan on doing that, you're a member of the kings guard, you cant leave and when was the last time you spoke to our father" she gave a small triumphant smirk knowing that she created and added to the rift between her father and brother because she talked his only Heir into becoming a kings guard just to be with her.

Jamie could only look down in shame at his foolish mistake of trying to get out of his father control only to chain himself to a lifetime of servitude to two kings, one a madman that he was force to watch burning people alive, the other a drunk that constantly fuck whores and insult his sister all the while he's forced to stand guard and listen to man do both.

"I haven't forgotten as I haven't spoken to him since the Greyjoy rebellion, I've already sent a raven to our father telling him of the situation and I don't doubt that our cousin Lancel has already sent his to his father, Uncle Kevin who always has I fathers ear".

"oh and what do you expect him to do with such information? Raise an army and march them after this supposed individual who steals from us Hmm?" she spoke with sarcasms all the while smirking him like she knew what she was doing.

"no of course not, but he will keep a tight grip on the money he's supplying to the iron throne after all he doesn't want to become like our grandfather who nearly bankrupted our house".

Cersei moves towards her bed and lays her back onto it "let those fools run around fixing their mistakes for now come and lay with me" she whispered huskily making come hither motions with her finger as she smiles at him.

Jamie just shakes his head at how ignorant and arrogant his sister was that all she could think about was herself, him and their offspring that won't have a penny to their Name if she doesn't wake up and see the reality that someone is working to bring them down.

"not tonight, I don't feel like it" and just like that he left a dumbstruck and inadequate cersei on the bed staring at the spot of where her Jamie Refused her, HER the one woman he never refused in his entire life.

Michael who was just outside the window was silently laughing up a storm that the prideful queen herself was refused by the very thing she loves more then anything 'oh man I really wish I could record this but unfortunately I'm needed else where' and with that he continued his climb up onto the tallest tower's roof and looked at the city of kings landing before him taking into the detail of the city around him.

'now where is- ah there you are' he thought spying alone warehouse in flea bottom before looking down searching for a quick way down and spotting a lone cart filled with a large pile of hay just outside of the Red keeps walls.

'that'll do' before jumping off the room, arms spread out like an eagle before descending down to the ground, the wind blowing violently against him as he fell and flipped having his back towards the incoming cart before being swallowed in the pile of soft hay that absorbed the impact of his fall.

'woo!' he screamed excitedly in his mind, feeling the rush of energy after jumping from the red keep.

Getting out the pile of hay he brushed off bits that stuck on to his robes before scaling up the nearest building and running along it's roof tops, he pasted many of the patrolling guardsmen and thugs that hid in the back alleys of city.

As he neared his destination a cry caught his attention.

Looking towards the source he found a couple of street thugs in rags crowding around a woman, their faces giving clear indications in their purpose as the woman continues to cry for help out to the flee patrol that pasted them.

"Shut it Whore *SLAP*" the leader ordered slapping her to the ground "me and my boy have payed them off so we can have our fun" this cause he and his fellows to laugh cruelly.

The site before Michael made his blood boil because no one was doing anything to help.

With courage in his heart and plan he silently dropped onto the street behind them, standing tall with his right side forward towards them he spoke in a deep tone in order to disguise his voice "Release the lady!" he order them gaining their attention.

Turning to face him, the group saw a lone figure in black with a belt of small knives around his waist.

Sneering at him the leader spoke first "beat it brat cant you see we're about to have a good time".

"all I see is a bunch of scumbags about to regret ever being born" that set them off as two of the thugs flunkies rushed at him only for his arm to shot outwards causing them to stop because two of the knives from his belt were impaled in the neck and head before they dropped dead to the ground.

The death of their comrades made them forget all about the woman as they put all their attention on to him.

They all rushed at him hoping that their numbers will overcome him, on he danced around them using their attack's on them selves by redirecting their pitiful punches towards their friends causing a bit of disorder among them.

Having enough the leader whipped out a dagger causing him to do the same "big mistake" the leader lunged forward with the blade only he dodged the clumsy lunged and used the opening to slit his thoat ending him there, then whipping out a couple of throwing knives between his fingers then threw them one at a time at the remaining thugs until one was left.

The last of them was kneeling on the ground bleeding from the multiple wounds where the knives were located all around his body except for his vital areas such as the heart up to his head.

he look up in fear as Michael stood tall before him, the one man who took out his friends without being touched like a ghost, "please ser Mercy" the man begged, tears falling down his face at the impending doom before him.

"Mercy?" the man asked in deep voice like the very word was foreign to him "would you have shown mercy to her?" he asked referring to the awe struck woman who stayed frozen in her place by fear that soon turned into awe as this unknown stranger in dark just saved her.

The man knowing the answer made him plead more, even bowing his head to ground while clutching tightly to Michaels Leg but all of his plea's fell on death ears "ut inveniam te, et tu pacem in morte in vitam (may you find peace in death then you did in life)" he said before thrusted his hidden blade into the man's skull, silencing him for good before turning towards the woman he just saved.

"are your alright" he asked holding his gloved handed out to the awe struck woman who took it and was gently helped up.

"thank Kind ser, I don't know how to repay you" she confessed bowing her head to him.

"those guards who let this happen can you identify them?" she nodded dumbly to him, "good now do you know where Romans or Stark men staying in the city are located at?" again she nodded "ok go to them, tell them of what has happened here and they'll keep you safe until the those men have been brought justice, their lords are men of honour show them this" he pulled out an eagle feather and handed it to her "they'll know who sent you now go quickly".

She left in an instant running as fast as her legs can carry her leaving the disguised Michael behind to his devices 'okay now that that little distraction is over it's time I get back to my real business here' he thought getting back up to a building and running across his tile roof tops.

 **-abandoned warehouse flea bottom-**

After running across the roof tops of flea bottoms he finally arrived at his destinations, spotting the building, he climbed down to the ground and walked to a lone man leaning against the building, he was dressed in dark leather bearing a sword to his hip.

He approached the man and stopped just in front of him "volumus operari in tenebris, et lux serve sumus sicarius scriptor (we work in the dark, we serve the light, we are assassin's)" he said to the man earning a similar response

"Nihil quidem licebat totum (nothing is true, everything is permitted)" the man responded back and knocked on the boarded window a couple of times "they're all waiting inside to show you their discovery, I'll keep watch out here and alert you if anyone's coming" he stated before Michael walked through the door.

Inside was largely spacious save a couple of rotten wooden wreckages that could be identified as carts, support beams for the buildings, in the middle of wearhouse holding touches were a couple of assassin's that bowed their heads in his presence "did you find it?" he asked before one of them stepped forward.

"it took a while, we had to comb through the old reports during the reign of the mad king and construction of the red keep including infiltrating the criminal underworld here to discover a few of the tunnels they use for smuggling until we found one the entrances to massive stores of Wildfire hidden under the city itself by the Mad King and his ancestors before him" the assassin's said removing some of the wreckage to reveal a trap door.

Opening it up they peered into the dark abyss before them, bringing a torch forward with the light revealing steps below them before they descended down and walked through the narrow dark hallway until it widened into a large room that illuminated by the green liquid on the floor that reflected the light from their torches.

"we found it" Michael whispered keeping the torch away from the spilled wildfire.

"my lord what are we to do now that we have discover this?" the assassin behind him asked with a few from the group following.

Remembering on how the show goes, from Tyrion using the only known store of wild fire from the pyromancer to destroy half of Stannis's fleet and army to Cersei using it to wipe out all of her enemies gathered in the Sept.

-at this very moment outside-

Outside of the warehouse, the lone sentry leaning on the building spotted a group of hooded people heading this way, he then banging rapidly on the boarded window before vanishing in to the shadows.

 **-back with Michael-**

Finished with his thought train he answered "we leave them be for now" just as he had finished a cry came from behind them.

"my lord, sentry outside signalled that a group is heading this way!" another assassin cried out running towards them.

"right everyone outside and put out your torches!" Michael ordered as they ran back up the steps, put out their torches and threw them away while a group repositioned the wreckage over the trap door before taking positions in the shadows of the warehouse with Michael standing on top of a beam connecting the two roofs together in a triangle fashion.

The door to the warehouse opened and hooded men walked in and started a fire in the middle of the building unaware of the other occupants with them.

"is everything prepared for the oncoming war in westeros?" one them said in a very familiar voice that somehow infuriated Michael 'where I have that voice?" he thought watching the interaction.

"yes all is ready to throw the seven kingdoms into chaos while we sit back and reap the rewards" another this time female said to the first one "tell me are there going to be any complications with plan".

"there were some complications, minor things really but nothing that won't stop our plan, only I need to start the whole affair between the Lannister's and the stark differently thanks to that local pest Vicarion" the dark hooded figure replied back to his co-conspirators.

"yes the enemy of the light, my Lord has shown me through the flames of the one who will destroy him and our temples" woman in the red hooded cloak said looking into the flames in front of her.

"it is a shame that the late Walder Frey could not be with us thanks to that man and his army" the other one said looking around.

"yes, he may have been crucial member in our plans, but the man was fool as he let his greed and lust for everything get him into trouble with the Romans, leading to him, his loyal sons and men dying by their hands and his weak hearted son Bastion that is now a loyal banner men to Michael" the dark cloaked man responded to the man.

"everything is in place to eliminate the northerners and any loyalist's within the city when the plan begins" the armoured hooded man said.

"and My lord will be awaiting the word to finally end the house of Stark" the other man said to the dark hooded one.

"good now they have discovered that over the years the money from the crown has been stolen so we won't be funded as much as we once were so when war breaks out spend only what you need" he warned them about their financial crisis.

"what about the money you been pinching for yourself?" the armoured one inquired about dark cloaked's hidden fortune.

Smirking at him "don't worry it safe and sound in place where no one would think to look, if your worried about not getting enough funds for your parts in the plan don't be, with the money I have along with the ones being poured into the brothels I have all around Westeros, you'll all receive your shares to continue the war for however long you all want it to be".

"now then with every in order we will play our parts in this war" he said before putting out the fire and leaving with the rest of his conspirators unware of that they were being watched by a number of individuals.

From above Michael wanted nothing more to do then silence that worms below him with his hidden blade as he listened on to his plan but he his stayed his blade because his mind was in turmoil from what he had just learned.

He knew that Bealish had plotted the demise of the Starks and Lannister but he didn't know that there was a larger conspiracy going on in the backgrounds.

"my Lord what are we to do?" one of his assassin's asked after witnessing this meeting in the shadows.

"all you report back to your den master, I'll bring this straight to Ned, ut per septem obumbratio docebit vos in malum (may the seven guide you through the shadows of the evil)" he ordered before running back to the red keep.

 **-red keep Michael POV-**

Sneaking back in was easy because security was completely lax, the patrolling guards were slacking off in their duty so here I was climbing the red keep once again only this time I climbing towards the Stark where they were staying at.

The red bricks and multiple windows past me before I found my self crawling into a open window where the starks were staying "Ned" I whispered into dark bed room "it's me Micheal" I called out walking into the darkness before I felt a blade at my thoat and a presence behind me.

"who are you?" the familiar voice of Jon

Relieved that it was him and not someone else "Jon it's me Michael, I have urgent news for your father" the blade dug deep into the leather covering my throat.

"how do I know it's you?" he asked, not supprising since I'm garbed in a dark outfit made for stealth and I just climbed up the red keep.

Sighing I told him something that only he and I would know "during my stay in winterfell for your sister's nameday we were up in the night duelling by the old weirwood tree, you had me on the defensive, pushing me towards the old tree where I trip backwards on it's root and you won but I said 'that the tree did all of the work'" I told him.

The blade instantly left my neck so I could turn around and take of the hood and mask covering my identity "what are you doing sneaking around at night?" he asked as he saw my face.

"I'll tell you in minute but I need to see your father it's urgent" I stressed as he could see the seriousness of the matter before leaving to get his father.

While he was gone I lit the candle in the room illuminating it enough so nothing could hide within it's shadows.

Finally after some time the door opened to reveal both Jon and a tired Ned Stark who saw me before giving yawn as the door closed behind him "alright what's so important that you had Jon wake me in the middle of the night instead of coming to me during the day?" he asked before seeing my attire "and why are you dressed like that?".

"I was attending to matter that required my attention when I stumbled upon a meet where four Cloaked figures described their plans to throw the seven kingdoms into chaos" I said causing both of them to soberup from their tiredness.

"what?"

"yeah they talked about a war between the Starks and the Lannister, and reaping the rewards from the chaos that ensues within the kingdom"

"so someone is conspiring against the throne but who?" Ned asked, now that it was confirmation that someone plotting the destruction of the seven kingdoms.

"yes and two of them talked about destroying your family, one has planned to kill every single northerner and anyone loyal to you within the city while the other speaks for his lord about killing the remaining Starks in winterfell".

That immediately had their attention as fear flash across their faces "we need to send a raven immediately to Winterfell!" he cried out.

"I agree, Robb needs to know that someone aims to kill your family"

"is there anything else?" Jon asked as he too was worried to death about plots against his family.

"other then the late walder Frey being apart of this plot".

Ned sighed heavily as there's another thing to worry about besides running a bankrupt throne "this is all moving to fast, we might not be able protect ourselves against this as we cannot fight an enemy we do not know off".

"Ned I promise I'll get your daughter and son out of Kinglanding as fast as I can when the Tourney is finish" I swore slamming my fist against my chest.

"thank you"

 **-riverland Inn-**

At an inn in the riverlands where the Kings company previously stayed at, Tyrion Lannister commonly known as the imp had the delightful pleasure of meeting Catelyn Stark down in the bars where he revealed her identity, she looked ready to kill him but like her son she reluctantly showed the proper respect to him when meeting another noble.

But after a few rounds of wine drinking with his new drinking buddy Bronn he retired to his new room curtsey of Bronn.

Just as he entered the room a hand warped around his mouth with a blade at his throat "evening Imp, we got paid good money to capture a pathetic thing like you" the man holding a knife to his throat whispered before two hooded men different then Lord Vacarion's assassin's placed patches of house symbols of the river lands and North before knocking him out.

 **Finished**

 **Sorry it took so long with this but I ran into many blocks and temporary writers blocks, I had to change and take out many of things that went way off what I had in future for this fic.**

 **I planned on making this a longer chapter but didn't have the time to do it.**

 **Please review**

 **One such thing is this.**

 **deleted part in the story**

"yes all is ready to throw the seven kingdoms into chaos while we sit back and reap the rewards" another this time female said to the first one "tell me Bealish are there going to be any complications with plan".

'Bealish!?' Michael screamed in his head, watching as they took off their hoods to present their faces to each other.

The first was the skinny weasel Bealish in the dark hooded cloak who he knew started the war between the Lannisters and the starks.

The seconded was a woman in red robes, fair white skin, red long hair tied a bit in the back, and dark blue eyes, 'Melisandre the R'hllor witch' he identified her as the one woman who will sway Stannis's mind, body and faith to her, bringing down the Baratheon house through her region that makes Stannis kill his blood.

The next was a little of a surprise as the man was the commander of the city watch who he was with in the small council meeting.

The last one he didn't recognise but could tell he was a northerner by the way he looks and holds himself.

"there were some complications, minor things really but nothing that won't stop our plan, only I need to start the whole affair between the Lannister's and the stark differently thanks to that local pest Vicarion" Baelish said to co-conspirators.

"yes the enemy of the light, my Lord has shown me through the flames of the one who will destroy him and our temples" Melisandre said looking into the flames in front of her.

"it is a shame that the late Walder Frey could not be with us thanks to that man and his army" the Northerner said looking around.

"yes, he may have been crucial member in our plans, but the man was fool as he let his greed and lust for everything get him into trouble with the Romans, leading to him, his loyal sons and men dying by their hands and his weak hearted son Sebastian that is now a loyal banner men to Michael" Baelish responded to the man.

"everything is in place to eliminate the northerners and any loyalist's within the city when the plan begins" the city watch commander said talking about when he betrays Ned in the throne room.

"and My lord will be awaiting the word to finally end the house of Stark" the northern man said to Bealish.

"good now they have discovered that over the years the money from the crown has been stolen so we won't be funded as much as we once were so when war breaks out spend only what you need" he warned them about their financial crisis.

"what about the money you been pinching for yourself?" the City commander inquired about Baelish's hidden fortune.

Smirking at him "don't worry it safe and sound in place where no one would think to look, if your worried about not getting enough funds for your parts in the plan don't be, with the money I have along with the ones being poured into the brothels I have all around Westeros, you'll all receive your shares to continue the war for however long you all want it to be".

"now then with every in order we will play our parts in this war" he said before putting out the fire and leaving with the rest of his conspirators unware of that they were being watched by a number of individuals.

From above Michael wanted nothing more to do then silence that worm Baelish with his hidden blade as he listened on to his plan but he his stayed his blade because his mind was in turmoil from what he had just learned.

He knew that Baelish had plotted the demise of the Starks and Lannister but he didn't know that Baelish worked alongside the scrum bags and antagonists in the series.

"my Lord what are we to do?" one of his assassin's asked after witnessing this meeting in the shadows.

"all you report back to your den master, I'll bring this straight to Ned, ut per septem obumbratio docebit vos in malum (may the seven guide you through the shadows of the evil)" he ordered before running back to the red keep.

 **omake**

 **Future chapter speech and spoiler**

Michael step out of the senate's doors to the awaiting crowds of his soldiers and people who eagerly awaited his word.

"People of Rome!" his voice boom out to the loud crowd easily silencing them before he continued.

"we have travelled far together, down a path not of our choosing" he spoke about their time in the war of the war five kings with him naming Robb as his king.

"fate and the cruelty of man compelled each of us to draw our weapons, stand back to back and defend our lands against common foe" the Lannister's when the Mountain attack villages in the vale forcing them to act.

"we did not seek this war! But it is our homes that burned, our allies massacred and their leader Edmure that lies Slain, Butchered by our desperate enemy as their castle fell"

"it is clear that evil left unchecked, will always find Rome"

"the Lannister dead still litter the fields, yet already new threats loom and menace our borders."

"Iron born on our very shores plot to strip us of our lands and Livelihoods"

"eastern people's from across the sea construct mighty Empires whilst we feud with our neighbours" Daenerys quest on building an army to retake the iron throne.

"Wildlings from the North seek to plunder our homes and villages"

"our fight is for our way of life, and it has only just begun!"

"with the favour of the gods"

"we shall forge our destiny together" they cheered at his brilliant speech.

"for ROME!" Rome they called out shouting it to the very heavens.

 **This speech is from Rome 2 Total War Movie Intro, it went well with the story that I plan on putting this scene in the furture chapter in the war of the five kings when the Lannister call on a temporary cease fire.**


	12. Chapter 12

Dawn of Heroes the First Roman Ch 12

 **Tourney's, kidnappings, homecoming**

The Sun rose over the Lands of Westeros in the signs of a new day and the start of Hands Tourney in Honour of Lord Eddard Stark who arose with his children to perform his many great duties to his best friend and King Robert who was more than excited for the tourney today, however Eddard was less then happy about today.

After hearing that a conspiracy against the kingdom and his family was going on he had barely slept through the night with worries of his family's safety, now he sat in his office performing one of the many duties as the hand, the first was seeing a distraught woman who was brought before him by his household guards and praetorians to solve a case of two city watch guards taking bribes from a gang of flea bottom rats who were found to be dead when morning came by the day shift.

At first the city watch wanted to rule it out as a turf war between the gangs but when new evidence of the woman's testimony that matches the description of the dead men the hand personally took charge, while it was unfortunate that the killer couldn't be capture the guards on duty were relieved of their roles as city watch and sentence to the dungeons for bribery and failure to up hold the law.

Now he's spending his morning peforming his duties and looking into what Jon Arryn was doing before his supposed death.

 **-Hands tourney-**

Many people were running about preparing for the big event today, workers pounded in fences and setting up the benches and the royal stage for his majesty's family.

However quite a few hung around awaiting the start the of tourney, some were knights, others peasants who stuck around to see the competitors and to gain good spot to watch, a few of high birth who wanted to gain further glory to their name or to see a good sporting event, and two of those people were Jon snow and Michael Vicarion who were both prepare for the Tourney.

"look all I'm saying is that you might want to enjoy yourself here before you come back with us to Rome".

 **-Micheal pov-**

I was trying to convice Jon to enjoy today before we head for Rome "try one of the events today you might like it".

"I appreciate the vote of confidence but I can't enjoy myself today after learning what's happening".

"I know that but when we leave you'll be a whole lot more closer to North when we reach Rome so if something does happen you'll be able to join up with Robb at any time" said but to little avail as he didn't budge from his spot "not to mention you don't want to disappoint your admires".

"admire's?" he asked looking around for people who were looking at him.

"far side of the field to the north east" I pointed out as he saw a group of lady's our age gossiping to each other and sparing glances our way before looking away when they saw Jon looking at them but that still didn't stop them from continuing look "they are the daughters of Lord Tyrell".

"I'm not interested in getting to know them beside I'm sure highborn ladies wouldn't want a bastard for husband" I rolled my eye's at him for using his birth statues as a restraint.

"Jon you're in the south the term Bastard means nothing here, half of the souths population is full of Bastards" I pointed out the different views that the south part of westeros had on illegitimate children "besides their like you Jon" he looked at me questionably "they are the bastard Daughters of Lord Tyrell" he looked at them in a new light, one filled with surprise and something of a kinship.

"but why are they looking at me?"

"maybe they like your rough northern features" he unconsciously rubbed his face "or maybe it's my handsome features that makes you stand out" we chuckled with him pushing me slightly.

"his true son Loras Tyrell also known as the knight of the Flowers will be participating in the Jousting later on".

"how do you know all of this?" he asked still amazed on how I know things other's don't know until they see it or hear it.

"I have eye's and ears everywhere" I said 'not to mention knowledge about the future of this world'.

"I don't know, maybe I'll watch from the stands"

"come on Jon where's your sense in adventure, half the knights in king landing aren't as skilled as you and some are only newly anointed knights"

He looked to be having an internal battle within himself before asking "what sorts of competions are there?"

Grinning I responded "there's the archery, melee and Jousting each with rewards to make a commoner into a minor lord"

"will you be joining in any of them?"

"I'll try but your sister will stop me from participating in anything too dangerous"

"heh heh yeah once she see's how dangerous these thing can be she'll do all she can to prevent you from doing any of them"

"she'll try but I can't say if I will watch from the side line's"

"So who else will be participating?"

"well there's ser Gregor Clegane"

"the Mountian" Jon spat with disgust and hate in his voice as everyman with honour has done.

"yes Tywin's attack dog and a robber Knight" a knight who pillages and plunders villages without a care in the world just cause he can do it.

"a number of knights who have yet to earn a name for themselves and I think ser Barristan Selmy"

"ser Barristan?!" he asked in awe of one of the greatest knights of Westeros entering the Tourney "he's going to be here?".

"yes but I don't know if it's to do his duty as a king guard or to test his skills as a swordsmen"

Looking around the tourney I spotted Jon Arryn's squire now turned knight doing his counting along the post's and intercepting him was Jory Cassel "hang on I'll be right back" I walked up to just hear Ser Hugh dismiss Jory.

"Morning good sir's" I greeted gaining their attention.

"Lord Vicarion" Jory said bowing to me while Ser Hugh looked surprised to hear who I was and quickly followed in showing respect.

"I couldn't help but over hear that you decline the Lord hands Request to see you".

"y-yes my lord I did" he stuttered looking both fearful and surprised.

"may I ask why?"

"w-well you see my lord I am preparing myself for today's tournament and I didn't want to be distracted".

I nodded giving him the messaged that I understand "I understand but I thought that any knight would jump at the opportunity to serve the Hand of the King so why do dismiss someone sent by the hand?"

He couldn't find any words to explain himself as he looked between me and Jory.

"tell me ser Hugh who do you serve?" the man regained his composer to say.

"I serve Lady Arryn my lord".

"and are you aware that Lady Arryn was deemed unfit to rule due to her mental instability and is being housed in Rome Asylum?"

"No my lord but if lady Arryn is not ruling then I am to serve her son".

"Robin Arryn is too young to rule over his house and has been sent to the academy's to learn on how to Rule so I ask again Ser Hugh who do you serve?"

Again the man could find no words all the while Jory looked amused at the situation the arrogant man has found himself in.

"do you know who I am ser Hugh?"

"y-you are Lord Vicarion of Rome"

"and?" I asked waiting for his answer as he looked at me like he knew who I was.

"you are the paragon of the Faith" ok so this guy isn't fully aware of the past events happening around westeros

"I am also Lord Warden of the Vale" his face quickly turned pale as he realized who I was talking to.

"so let me understand this ser Hugh, you are a newly appointed knight serving no Lord and you Just dismissed an audience with the Lord Hand?" the man realised his foolishness and accepted to go with Jory who gave a grateful look before I returned to Jon who had a grin on his face.

"what did you say him? The man looked like he was heading for the chopping block".

"oh I said that if he kept on giving Jory a hard time you were going to kick his ass from here to the North"

 **-sansa pov-**

I had finished another training session with master Syo and I feel my arms and entire body ache with pain but I felt satisfied when master Syo complemented us on increasing performance, now after I had finished getting dressed in my soft baby blue dress and not the rough materials I was forced to wear when training.

As I combed my hair down while Arya balanced herself outside on the steps when my father came in holding a large tome under his arm, he smiled at me before heading into his room letting me resume in combing before a knock at our door interrupted me, getting up from my seat I walked to the door and opened to reveal Prince Joffery standing before me with a smile that made my blood run cold.

"my Prince" I said bowing before him which turned his smile into a smirk as he looks at me in a way that made my skin crawl.

"may I come in my lady?" I fully opened the door to him because he was both a prince and a host who I was brought up respect as lady.

"I've come to apologise for my behaviour on the king road, I did not mean any harm to your sister" I could tell he was lying after seeing him for what he is and hearing all of his cruel acts around the Red keep "I would be honoured if you'd accompany me today around the Red Keep".

Putting on a polite smile I Replied "I thank you for the kind offer my Prince but I must politely decline your offer as my betrothed will be doing today" it was lie as I did not want to be near him especially when I saw a flash of anger flash before his eye before he gripped my arm.

I winced in pain as his hold tightened "excuse me?" he asked as his face turned from smiling to impassive "I come here to give you a tour of my home and refuse?".

I tried to Pry his fingers off but he just tightened his grip "you don't get to refuse you-"

"what's going on here?!" my father asked bursting in the room to see Joffery holding my arm tightly, Joffery anger was replaced with fear as he saw the terrifying look my father gave him "what are you doing to my daughter!?" he question his loud booming voice sent chills down our spines and loud enough to bring the septa and Arya into the room to see what was happening.

Joffery released his grip in favour of quivering "he was just leaving Father" all eye's turned on me including Joffery but I gave him a small smile that replaced my once frightened face "isn't that right my prince" the second I said that he fled the room as fast as he could, as I watched him leave I felt a great surge of pride and satisfaction at sending seeing him run with his tail between his legs.

 **-Vaes Dothrak (city of the horse lords) Assassin's Pov -**

Today was another eventful day, and by eventful I meant watching Viserys go through another one of his unstable mood swings when a the whore that Viserys brought had ran a request from Daenerys to asked if he wanted join her for dinner but unfortunately for her and Daenerys he saw as a challenge against him and Dragged the poor girl by her hair and into Daenery's tent where we overheard and saw from our position what was going on.

"you send this Whore to give me commands?" he threw the sobbing girl to the ground before Daenery's feet "I should have sent you back her head!"

"forgive me Khaleesi. I did as you asked" she sobbed before her.

"hush now. It's alright." Deanery's said calming her down a bit before she looked at her handmaiden "irri, take her and leave us." The handmaiden did as she was told and took the sobbing girl out of the tent leaving the siblings alone.

"why did you hit her?!"

"How many times do I have to tell you?" he asked taking steps forwards to her to show his authority "you do not command me."

"I wasn't commanding you" she spoke gently trying to ease him a bit and explain clearly what she was asking of him "I just wanted to invite you to supper."

However he was both ill tempered and unstable at the moment when he saw her so called gift "what's this?" he asked seeing leather rags on the table beside him.

"it's a gift" she said watching as he picked it up with disgust and vile at what it was "I hat it made fo you".

"Dothraki Rags?" he asked with disgust written on his face "are you going to dress me now?".

"please" she asked again trying to calm him but he was beyond calming as he threw it in her face shouting.

"this Stinks of Manure" he saw the various gifts she was receiving that he himself wasn't and pick up every bit of gold and jewely and threw it at her "all of it"

"stop. Stop. Stop it." Her patence for her brother was wearing thin as his behaviour was getting on her nerves.

"you would turn me into one of them, wouldn't you?" he asked with madness in his eye's "next you'll want to braid my hair.".

"you've no right to a braid, you've won no victories yet" wrong thing to say as Viserys snapped.

"You do not talk back to me!" Viserys backhanded her causing her to fall to the ground but he was not through with her yet as he sat on top of her trying pining her arms to the ground "you are a horse lord's slut and now yo've woken the dragon" but she grabbed onto the nearest gold neckless that he had previously thrown at her and swung it at him, hitting him in the face and forcing him off of her.

She stood up and over her shocked older sibling who couldn't believe that his sister just hit him, she spoke with authority over her still shocked and now fearful older brother "I am a Khaleesi of the Dothraki!" her brother got up still looking at her in fear "I am the wife of the great Khal and I Carry his son inside me. The next time you raise a hand to me will be the last time you have hands" the threat was a clear as day before Viserys ran out of the tent with his tail between his legs.

While we may have felt pride for Deanery's for putting her brother in her place we were also fearful of this change within her.

 **-Tourney Day 1 start Michael Pov-**

Today was the start of the Hands Tourney, people from all over the seven kingdoms came to celebrate Ned Stark become Hand of the king, lord and lady from all around came, Lord Tywin Lannister, Lord mace Tyrell, Lady Olenna Tyrell, Lady Margaery Tyrell and her half sisters, the king and queen and their so called offspring.

The first contest up was Jousting as everyone except for Ned attended the first of the events, I sat next to Sansa who was on left along with her sister and septa while Jon sat to my right, we getting ready to see the first of the competitors as moved onto the field and before the bored as hell king.

"who are they?" sansa asked as they came into view.

"the large man on the black horse is Ser Gregor Clegane" I said pointing towards the large Knight in huge black Armor on a large Black Stallion.

"the mountain" Arya said in a whisper of fear and awe of the large man.

"his opponent is the newly anointed Ser Hugh of the Vale" I said to the man dressed in shining white armour, he looked incredibly scared to fight his opponent but he still did it anyway

"enough with the bloody Pomp have at him" the Board Robert ordered as both men rode to opposite sides of the yard and turned to face each other, the mountain had the strength to wield his extra-long and large dark lance added by the charging power of his stallion while Ser Hugh a newly anointed Knight was both inexperienced and new to Jousting, he could barely hold up his lance and he didn't properly hold his shield up to defend himself.

"Sansa, Arya you all may want to look away thing are about to get messy" I warned them as they looked to me then back onto the field.

The two charged at each other, the mountain holding his lance straight while Ser Hugh held his high towards and struggled to hold onto his horse before the mountain's lance grazed his shield as they passed by.

Cirling around the post they once again charged at each other with ser Hugh using his shield to support the lances weight and aim at the appouching housemen but fate was not on his side as the Mountain thrusted his lance into Ser Hugh's chest breaking upon impact and sending the man into the ground with blood flying from him.

Sansa's screams rang in my ears along with everyone else's as we all stood up to get a better look at ser Hugh.

A piece of the Lance was lunged into his throat, the poor man choked on his own blood, no one moved to help or put an end to his suffering only to stand there, frozen in fear, Sansa had buried her head into my chest as to not look at the dying man while I give a silent prayer to the gods to watch over his soul as he gave out his last breath before he stopped moving altogether for the guards to drag his corpse of the field.

 **-Back in Rome-**

Back in the eternal city a fleet of Roman ships docked at ports unloading Legions and Roman citizens, among them was Julius Vicarion returning from a successful construction of the city of Sparta on the western coast's of Essos.

The construction of Sparta was both a strategic military foothold and trading centre in essos, it would allow for future invasions across the narrow sea and open up new trading options with the city states and the returning valyrian kingdom that gains more ground every day by reclaiming old and lost strongholds using new tactics they pick up from the Roman, and stretching they're control and border's north and east ward.

Julius was in a good mood, his sister was pregnant with child making him an uncle and he had just finished the complete of the city and establish it's acting government, now he was back home along with his fellow legionnaires receiving a hero's welcome from the cheering crowds.

He walked towards up to the senate's doors to report on his completion and take over as acting lord while his brother his away.

The senate members were assembled, each giving their own reports.

"Our ships have been encountering pirates as of late but nothing they couldn't handle" the head of Naval Intelligence reported.

"Anything to identify them"

"They weren't Greyjoy but they were paid to attack our trade routes and ships, the money on board was from all of the known world so nothing to identify their employer".

"Tyrion Lannister was Kidnapped from a tavern in riverlands on the kings Road" the head of the assassin's reported signalling that one of time of war, the first of many war's that they have been preparing for was starting.

"Who Kidnapped him?"

"unknown but they left the Tattered flags of Starks and Tully's on his bed and word has already reached the Western lands they're mobilizing their armies and we have alerted the north and the riverlands about this they too are gathering they're banner men's and closing their borders."

Julius took all of this information in and thought for a moment "send an eagle to brother, tell him that war is upon us and tighten security around borders of the vale."

 **-westerlands-**

In the western lands in the castle of Casterly rock Tywin Lannister was enraged… no enraged was not the word to describe what he was feeling, he was beside himself with pure rage, news of his sons kidnapping had reached his ears.

Some who did not know the relationship between him and his son Tyrion would think that was the normal response that a father would have for his son but that was not the case.

Tywin could careless for his misshaped child, no what Tywin truly cared about was the audacity that someone would dare to challenge the Lannisters, that they would not think that the Lion would not accept this challenge upon their name and reputation, the Lion does not show it's weakness to the sheep.

Added by that he is now aware that someone has been stealing all of his well spent investments thanks to the Information from his Son Jamie and Nephew Lancel and is pushing for a war between him and the stark he is going turn all of the seven kingdoms upside to find the bastard who had the gall to steal from him.

He still did not believe that someone has been manipulating the events of the seven kingdoms including his own land without him knowing about it, he would not shy away from this for if someone would dare to act against them and they did not retaliate then they are not a house to feared and he would not become a man like his Father.

So he will assemble all of his armies, all of his banner men, all of the mercenaries around Westeros and remind the world of the Lion's Power.

 **-back with the tourney day 2 -**

2nd part of the Tourney, many from the beginning of the day returned to they're homes having already attended to show their respect for the Hand while other's stayed to enjoy the tourney.

Many have knights and commoners have lost their lives participating in hopes of earning glory and wealth.

Those most skilled and trained in warfare however proved themselves and proceeded on to the next challenge.

Ser Loras Tyrell in the jousting event.

Ser Gregor Cleagane in the Jousting event.

Jon Snow Melee Archery event.

Ser Jamie Lannister melee event.

Ser Barristan Selmy Melee event.

Except for Micheal who was force to promise Sansa that he wouldn't do any of the Dangerous events so he settled for the Archery which was a pretty simple task, hit the target, scores depend on the accuracy and where within the inner rings the arrow hit.

 **-Michael pov-**

Truthfully I wanted to participate in the Melee event but I couldn't say no to my snow flower Archery it is.

A sport that didn't involve blood and gore that the masses sadly didn't get to see which is why it had less participants and audiences's save for a few fans here and there namely Sansa and the Tyrells including Margery who watched my every movements like a hawks which was pretty unsettling to say the least.

Jon stood next to me wielding a wooden bow the same as me with the same number of points as our arrows rested deep within the centre mark and our arms aching with pain from notching the arrows many times.

We stood neck in before our targets, bodys posed sideways, bow arm stretched out towards the target, arrow gripped in our other hand, wind blowing in our faces as the sound of our hearts beating with our chest deafened us to all that is around us.

Taking my arrow I slide through the gap between the frame and the string, resting the shaft on my bow hand and rested the back on the string, keeping it between my fingers while the arrow head was in front of my outstretched hand.

With aimed at the post and the arrow targeted towards the centre, I pulled back on the string, feeling it fight against my hold and strength, seeing Jon do the same with him I took slow deep breath to help.

The sound of my heart grew louder with each breath as all I could see was the post and the arrow directed at it.

Aiming a few inches to the left I release the string and with force sent the arrow flying through the and traveling towards the post where it hit it's mark.

The arrow as lodged just outside of the centre.

Looking to Jon's I saw that his had hit in the dead centre of the post.

Jon was the Winner of the Archery event, those around clapped and cheered for him as he stood there breathless, the sounds of the people calling his name was a whole new experience for him as all he could was stand there silent with the only sound coming from him was his deep breathing.

"why did you let me win?" he asked before we walked towards the main stand where an official was holding his chest of gold.

"I've got enough gold already beside you really need to enjoy life before you do go and decide to take the black" I replied before the workers started to take down the posts and clean up for the 2nd part Jousting event.

 **-a few hours later-**

The crowds reappeared for they favourite event Jousting which was featuring two of winning participants for the event, Ser Loras and Ser Gregor who will be against each other this round.

This time however the Hand himself was there for his own Tourney as he sat with his family to witness this popular event.

"where your sister?" Ned asked not seeing his youngest daughter anywhere.

"at her dancing lessons" Sansa replied watching as the two knights rode up to the king and bowed to him but then Ser Gregor's Horse started to act up, fighting against his control and crying out while Ser Loras simply smirked as he rode his mare in the opposite direction.

 **-with Micheal pov-**

I was pulled away from the tourney by my Guards who gave me a message from my brother.

"this is troubling" I sighed heavily as events were moving faster then I expected as I read the message "we must return immediately to Rome before war erupts, pack everything up we're leaving" I ordered watching as they went to spread the word and carry out the orders before I left for my own devices.

Walking back to the stands I went to the row where the starks were "excuse me Lord Stark?" I asked turning their attention away from the Tourney and onto me "something come up in Rome that requires my immediate attention so we'll be leaving today".

"what came up?" he asked before I gave him a look that he quickly caught onto.

"alright safe travel's Micheal, daughter and Jon safe" he said as they got up from their seats.

"I will lord stark" I replied back as I helped Sansa down from the stands and lead her back to her rooms where she and Jon packed all of their belongings and moved them onto one of the carrages before we departed from Kingslanding with everything we had.

 **-somewhere in the vale-**

Somewhere along the roads of the vale, a group of men dressed in raggedy clothes and scavenged armour rested on a lone stone road.

"hahahha" on the men laughed out loud drinking deeping from his skin flask "all that Money just to kidnap a halfman and plant some tattered flags on his bed" he said chuckling loudly with his fellows.

"aye we'll have enough money to retire for several life times!" another bolstered turning the chuckles into laughter.

"hey! Jor! Go 'n' check on the halfman!" the leader of the group order the other who got up from his seat and approached his horse were a something was slung over on the back of the horse, lifting it up it showed a mini humanoid with his hands and legs tied together with a bag over his head.

Pulling the bag off it was reveal that mini human figure was Tyrion "ah thank you for taking that off, it's getting a bit stuffy in there" Tyrion said using humour to lighten the mood a bit.

The bandit holding lowered his face to his "if you think that's bad Imp then just wait because we're going have a whole lot of fun with you" he dragged the captive Tyrion to camp before sitting him down on the floor.

"you know who I am" the bandits stopped what they were doing in favour of listing "you know who my father is and how we lannister's pay I debts" the leader got up and approached him "my Father can make you rich men, Lords even if you bring me back to him and tell him who hired you and I promise you'll more then you deserve".

The leader kneeled down to him not showing an ounce of emotion "you think we don't know" his mouth twisted into a foul grin showing off his crooked rotten teeth "you think our employer hadn't told us about your family being broke of how your last mine dried up" Tyrion eyes and eyebrows shot up at the revelation of his family financial crisis "we're getting paid good money just to keep you around and alive… for the moment that is" he chuckled before walking away from Tyrion who felt dread eat him.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please Review, the next chapters will involve battles so don't worry about waiting long for them.**


	13. Chapter 13

Dawn of Heroes the First Roman Ch 13

 **Crisis within Westeros.**

 **-Micheal pov-**

it's been a three day's Journey from Kingslanding and I was afraid as I rode along the cart Sansa and Jon were in, traveling ever closer to Rome on the Eastern road.

I was afraid that I wasn't prepared for the battle ahead, I afraid that History would repeat it's self despite my appearance and involvement in the events leading up to this moment, my traveling companions and fellow roman did not know of what I know, nor could they comprehend of what wait's patiently beyond the Wall.

Events were moving quicker then expected not to mention the conspiritors behind the shadows, pulling the strings behind everything leading up to this, questions plagued my mind as to who are they and what they want? did these people want complete control over Westeros, Were they after money? were they spies from another nation seeking to weaken us or destroy us?.

there was one bit of evidence that help to identify one of the conspiritors as a rehoir follower, they're presence in Westeros was weak compared to the free cities in Essos as the seven kingdoms only worshiped their own gods like the seven and old gods. there was only one Rehoir worshiper that I knew of, that had the resources, cunning and power to affect the course of Westeros.

Melisandre, the High Priestess and witch of R'lloir religion, her abilities are frightening, giving birth to shadow demons and even defying death.

while I cannot single her out as conspirator for being the only known R'lloir in the series, that doesn't mean that I haven't kept a close watch on her movements when she step on westeros. and a closer watch on Stanis, the years in exile on Dragon Rock has done little to quell his ambition nor smother the growing resentment towards Robert for exiling him when he was unable to capture the Targaryen Children.

suddenly I heard a gasp which brought me back to reality to see the large walls of my Home with the large red banner of the golden eagle draped over it's collosal stone frame, it's large gates iron gates stood proud and pristine.

their gates opened to the order of the wall's sentries who saw us approaching, walking under the wall we saw grand city behind it all, houses, and buildings mades of pure white marble with columns around holding up the marble and red tile roofs, unbroken and even stone roads and streets lined large city like a maze.

the moving crowd of stopped what they where doing when they saw us riding along, their faces turned to Joy before cheers escaped their mouths, they crowded on both sides of the roads showering us and our path with petals, we approached a crossroads in the middle of the city with path's leading into the different sections of the city.

turning towards them as the rest of the company went their different ways for their own reasons "I am needed else where, but I will meet you all at the keep later" I said to them but Sansa seemed both curious and disappointed at my sudden despatcher from them.

"why?" she asked looking over Jon to me "why must you leave so soon after entering?".

smiling softly at her as to ease her worries a bit despite the events she is unaware of "relax my dear, i'm just heading towards the senate to welcome my brother and be updated in current affaires of the city, but I promise to tell you all about it when I return okay?"

"Okay" she mutter in disappointment before I turned to Jon.

"and I also let you know what's happening" Jon nodded silently at me before stirring the cart towards the docks where a ship is waiting for them, turning my stead in the direction of the Senate I rode forth, intent on welcoming my brother back and learning what has been happening around westeros during our three day travel, a grand building of white marbe and collums stood proud and tall amongst the many building surrounding the open square.

dismounting my horse I walked up the steps and opened the two large doors to be greeted by a friendly face "Julius!" I exclaimed opening my wide and embracing my Brother who returned the welcoming gesture "Welcome Home" I hugged him tightly before parting to address him "I trust the east was kind to you?" I asked wonder on how he found life in Essos to be.

"as kind as it could be, the new Calvery is posted in Sparta and is ready to respond to any threats to the city" he Replied back, it was good to know that a legion was posted to protect our foothold in the east, and ones who knew it's harsh lands.

"good to know, I hope your looking forward to becoming an uncle?" the very thought of being an uncle was just as

"oh, trust me I am, I plan to visit her soon when everything is safe enough, but first we need to go over whats been happening the past three days"

"ok the first thing that happened after you left the capital is that Jamie Lanister along with a number of Lanister troops cornered Lord stark and his men outside of Little Fingers Brothel, the Heir to the Lanisters question Lord Stark on the Kidnapping of his younger brother by Stark and Riverland men lead by his wife, when Lord Stark denied this a few of the Lanister men attack without orders inciting a battle outside the brothel that left Lord Stark limping for a while because of a spear through his leg. Jamie fled from Kingslanding and rode back to Castily rock where he reunited with his father and now marches against the Riverlords with Gregor Clegane acting as the vanguard of the army, leaving trail of Destruction and rape that is cutting across the Riverlands and threatens to enter the Vale."

the revelation of this news struck me hard, the History of the series of playing out almost exactly like it did, and it would not take long for Robb to rally the North behind him and march against the Lanisters for an unprovoked attack against his father and the lords of riverlands, with the lord Paramount Tully being his grandfather.

"Anything else?" I Inquired, already knowing what comes next but still hoped that in the tiniest bit that it didn't happen

"other then people claiming to have witnessed the Stark attacking the Lanisters first in a drunken state, then nothing much, we're still searching for any information on Tyrion Lanisters whereabouts but no such luck, whoever wants him gone has kept a tight lid on this that even the assassin's are having a hard time gaining anything"

"this is troubling" I sighed, feeling all of the weight of responsibility on me, I felt a sense of guilt that I didn't prevent this from happening and that I have to explain to Sansa what's happening. "Tyrion Lanister is perhaps the only one who could not only resolve this crisis by identifying his kidnappers and clearing the names of Rivers and northern lords, putting an end to this war" The search for Tyrion's Lannisters Whereabouts was to be a top priority for the Assassin's, as he could name the people who acturally kidnapped him and help unmasked the masterminds behind this plot.

The tensions within westeros had occupied my mind away from the potencal threat in the east "What about our eye's to the east, what have they reported".

"well, your going to laugh at this"

 _ **-Viss dothrak 1 day ago assassin's pov-**_

 _Night had covered the sky and shrouded the land in darkness, the Dothraki Hoard under Khal Drogo were feasting under in Honour of their Khal's soon to be son from the Pregnant Daenerys, how ever it all turned went south as Daenerys Brother Viserys Rudely stumbled in Drunk, making an ass of himself in front of the hoard._

 _"Daenerys!" Viserys called out, stumbling drunkenly into the hut "Where's my sister?" he asked out looking around before moving "Where is she? hmm?" he once again asked only this time in high pitch._

 _Jorah moved towards the prince with the intent to prevent him from doing anything rash "Where is she? i'm here for the feast. The whore's feast?"_

 _"come." Jorah said laying a hand on the drunk man who violently turned around glared at the man_

 _"Get your hands off me!" he commanded, holding his finger out to him like it held power "no one touches the Dragon!"._

 _one of the Dothraki sitting next the Drogo made fun of Viserys in Dothraki causing all those nearby to chuckle which he heard and turned around with a simple smile on his face "Khal Drogo!" "I'm here for the feast."_

 _Drogo spoke in his language while pointing to a spot next to the way Viserys came in. it didn't take a genius to understand what he said but Mormont Translated for the drunken man "Khal Drogo says there is a place for you. Back there."._

 _"no" Viserys said, shaking his head with a small smile still on his face "that is no place for a king"._

 _"you are no king" Drogo stated in English which had the predicted affect on the already imbalanced Targeryen. in a Flash Viserys unsheathed his sword and pointed it at the Mormonts neck, the music instantly stopped and all eye's where on the Prince who was now a dead man._

 _"Keep away from me!" he ordered Jorah who backed away from the insane man, all of the Dothraki where on edge, hissing like snakes at the Prince._

 _"Viserys, Please." Deanerys called out to her brother in a plea to stop._

 _Viserys turned to his sister a smile that didn't hold any warmth or kindness "There she is." he moved the sword he was hold at Jorah's neck and pointed it at her as he moved closer._

 _"Put the sword down. They'll kill us all." Jorah warned Viserys on his suicidal act_

 _"They can't kill us." he chuckled believing that their sacred law protected him from death even as he slowly advances towards his attended target "They can't shed blood in their sacred city" one of Deanery's hand maidens moved in front to protect her but was gently guided away leaving her standing up to her older brother who held a crazed look on his face as he held his sword front of him, daring anyone to move until he rested the tip at the location of where he womb is "But I can" None dared to move in fear of giving the crazed man an excuse to not only end Deanery's life but also the life of the Khal unborn son._

 _Viserys forced his sister to sit back on her chair with the sword poking her lower abdomen, he then turned to look at Drogo with smile. the Khal bore an impassive look, watching the prince with no emotion as he silently commanded the Dothraki to not move while Irri, Deanerys other hand maiden stood next to him ready to translate "I want what I came for." he said looking at Deanery with smug satisfaction "I want the crown he promised me." Irri started Translating what he said to Drogo who continued to bare a impassive look "he bought you. but he never paid for you." Visery took a moment to look at Drogo before turned back to her "Tell him I want what was bargained for or i'm taking you back. He can keep the Baby. i'll cut it out and leave it for him."._

 _Drogo then began to spoke in Dothraki but Viserys didn't understand what he said apart from those who knew the language._

 _"what's he saying?" Visery asked confused since he felt that learning the language of *Primatives* in his own words was beneath him._

 _"He says yes." Deanerys answered for him, showing no emotion despite the situation she's in "you shall have a golden crown... that men shall tremble to behold." Deanerys parcelly translated what he said._

 _all signs of hositilty and madness washed away from Viserys when he heard that "That was all I wanted." he said chuckling "W-What was promised." he backed away from her allowing Drogo to comfort Deanerys by placing a hand on the spot where they're child rests._

 _Then with a single word, two Dothraki restrained Visery with one of them breaking the arm holding his sword, Viserys cried out in pain before ranting "No! No! you cannot touch me." the two dothraki pulled him away and towards the sole fire pit before forcing him on his knee's all the while he ranted. "I am the dragon. I am the dragon! I want my crown! Ahh!" Drogo then took of the belt full of large gold coins and dumped them into the recently emptied pot._

 _"Look away, Khaleesi." Jorah advised moving close to protect her._

 _"No." she said, staring at her brother with no love or hate._

 _"No, Dany" Viserys finally understanding what's about to happen pleaded to his sister as he remained grounded on the floor, the gold began to melt and liquidfy back into it's pure state, soon no hint of solid mass was in the bubbling hot metal. Drogo took the hot pot full of gold by it's henges and walking in front of Visery's holding the pot in front of himself._

 _"A crown for a king" and with that he poured the hot metal onto Viserys head. his screams of pain echoed through the hut until they became silent with his body slacking, the Dothraki holding him let go and he dropped face first into the ground with *Clank!* from his new golden crown that fused around his head leaving blistered and scorched skin out side of the metal infused skin._

 **-back with Michael pov-**

I laughed at the Irony of his death, as all that he ever wanted was a golden crown and he got it "oh you just love the Dothraki's methods, truly the definition of both Ironic and poetic Justice" I soon calm down enough to put things back on the task at hand "but back on more important things, are our borders tightened?".

"They are, and the lords of the Vale have been Alerted to the war in the riverlands and Approaching Lanister forces lead by Gregor Clegane"

"No doubt their cowering in their castles knowing he moving closer to the vale, but we ready to fight if it comes to it"

"That's Good, but if we are to go to war we need the aid of the other lords, while I am confidant in our own might it would still be better to have the support from the rest of the vale" "now come it's been a long journey for the both of us, lets head home and unwined from all this"

 **-Eagles Keep-**

Entering our home which was a towering fortress on a island in the middle of waters dividing the city and the outer walls and sea defences with it's chain gates, a lavish hall with beautiful plants and drapes decorating Marble Interior with Rose's coiling around most of the Colum's in a mixture of Emerald green and ruby red against the pure white marble.

Red and velvet Drapes hung over the balcony's, ceiling and hall way with the tile Floor covered by a red Carpet with golden patterns woven into the fabric, a glass ceiling stood up top of the large crossroad in the hall, showing the clear blue skies with a few clouds difting through, a number of servants moved around halls performing their duties which ranged from dusting, cleaning, maintaining the gardens and cooking.

I deeply breathed in the fresh air of my home, savioring the smell and taste of plants and other materials within the keep, weeks of smelling nothing but the ass ends of kingslanding added by the stench of blood and other undesirable smells. Truly it was Good to be home "It's Good to be home" I breathed out as it felt like all of the weight on my shoulders was lifted the moment I step into the keep.

"I couldn't agree more" the voice of my Brother said from my left "it's nice to be home for a change" he sigh in relief doing a stretch, but before he could speak again we spotted a familiar red headed woman in a blue dress walking fast towards us maintaining her lady like posture, she held an expected and excited look on her face even before she stood before us Panting slightly. I sigh slightly at the propect of telling her whats been happening but Julius seemed to have caught on and started inching away "i see that your busy so i'll leave you alone" he quickly left before I could I respond.

In a way I was both proud and annoyed he did that but I knew that it would be better if I told her, but I need to do it in a comforting envioment, turning back to her to see her expecting face "so what do you think of my home?" I asked watching as happiness and excitement flash across her eye's and her look replaced by a joyous smile.

"It's Beautiful!" she proclaimed out of character, spinning her body around to looking at the décor around her "it's more then I could ever imagen" but soon she realised what she did and quickly settle back into her ladylike persona with a small blush of embarrisment on her face "I apologise, what I meant to say was that it is glorious my Lord, a castle one could only dream of" she whispered meekly while adverting her eye's down to the ground.

Pride swelled up inside of me when she complemented my home, I chuckled softly at her sudden outburst and sudden change back to her brought up statue "you don't have to be frighten about speaking your mind around me Sansa, just be yourself" she smiled softly at me "and I thank you for the complement, now lets get Jon there's something you both need to know" and with that she took my offered arm and walked with me around the keep where I gave a tour of my home, showing the lavish and healthy gardens filled with exquisite flowers, the War room which was a room as large as the grand hall with a complete and detailed map of seven kingdoms and their cities layouts, the training room which housed a sortment of weapons and armour even wooden ones, the galleries that house beautiful paintings including ones of and with me and my siblings, the Treasury which housed my family's money and treasure where a mountain of gold and other artefacts from my conquest in east laid ontop of tables.

Finally was my office, decorated in mixture of Roman and Victorian architecture with Roman walls, curtains and windows with Victorian furniture such as desk's, chairs, book case and wall embedded candles with Glass covers as well as sofa's that sat in front of the lit fire place to the side including .

Sansa stared in awe and amazement at the various rooms we toured, we then settled down in my office on the sofa's Near the Fire that warmed our bodies, gathering and steeling my self I planed what I was going to say.

"Sansa?" I addressed the woman sitting next to me.

"hmm" she sounded looking at me with a beautiful smile that just killed me because of what i'm about to tell her.

"Sansa, what i'm about to tell you is important and it concerns your family" immediately her smile washed away and concern took over.

"what? what's Wrong?! Has something happened to them!?" she bombarded me with questions on the wellbeing of her family while I tried to get her to relax as possible.

"Sansa, please calm down and let me explain" I asked easing her abit as I spoke softly "The day after we left, your father was attacked outside a Brothel, Don't! ask what he was doing because it's not what you think" I quickly said before she could ask or falsely conclude what he might have been doing in a den of iniquity. "Lannister guards lead by Jamie Lannister cornered your father along with his accompying men, Jamie interrogated your father on the where abouts of his younger brother who was supposedly kidnapped by the North and riverland's, when your father deinied such claims the Lannister men attacked his household without orders, prompting a fight between the two resulting in the death of your father's bodyguards including Jory" Sansa gasp in horror with her hands flying to her mouth, with her eye's slowly building up to burst with tears.

"it's alright your father isn't dead but he was injured in the fight with a Spear in his leg, so he'll be limping for a while".

"what else happen?" she asked, tears slowly falling down her face as the news devastated her.

"after one of the Lannister soldiers speared him through the leg, Jamie rode to Casterly Rock where he reunited with his father who is now war-ing against the riverlords with Mountain acting as his vanguard, leaving a trail of destruction across the riverlands and sending fear into a number of the River lords, Tywin intends to make both the North and the Riverlands Pay for Kidnapping his youngst son".

"You have to stop them!" she proclaimed, grabbing my arm and clutching tightly on it "You have to March against them, their attacking my family" she begged, sobbing onto me with her head in my trapped arm.

"Sansa" I spoke soft, gently tilting her head to look at me "I understand the crisis at hand, but I won't go into battle alone against the lannisters unless I have no other option" I said provoking another cry from her.

"But you must! Your Lord Paramount of the Vale, the Other lords will obey You!" she sobbed out, desperate to help her family

"I am only their Lord in Name, not by right. I am to hold the Title and power until the Late Jon Arryns Heir Robin comes of age to Inherit his Families land and titles"I spoke the truth, as part of my reign as the lord of vale by King Robert, I am to hold all lands and titles until Aryns only Heir is old enough to receive them back "I will summon the Lords of the Vale to appeal for their support in fighting, if I can't get their support then I will march only with Rome" and with the gods grace hopefully find something to unite them behind me.

"But my Family!" she cried out, tears running down her face and dripping onto her dress creating dark spots

"will be alright, Robb Is gathering the Northern Lords in march to the Aid of the Riverlands".

"Sansa" "I promise to support your family in anyway I can"

 **-Lannister Camp, somewhere within the Riverlands-**

in the lands of the Riverlords, an army garbed in red and black armour wearing the banner of the Gold lion, they moved around an encampment of large red Tents, in one of these Tents Jamie Lannister was garbed in his families suit of armour instead of kings guard attire.

"summoned to court to answer for the crimes of your bannerman Gregor Clegane, the Mountain" Jamie standing behind his father, read out loud the letter as his father had just started skinning the dead Stag "Er.. arrive within the fortnight or be branded an enemy of the crown" "Poor Ned Stark, Braveman, terrible Judgment".

"Attacking Him was stupid" Tywin Lannister stated, not turning around to address his son as he pulled out the intestines and dumped them in an iron bucket.

"then you should question the men who attacked first" Jamie said, as he did nothing to instigate the attack but his own men who did with out orders.

"Oh I did... and do you know what they all said?" Twin finally pausing in his work ask his son "they said that you gave the order"

"then their lying, I gave no such order!" Jamie Protested, his face contorting into, anger surged within him as those men accused him of ordering the attack.

"I know" Tywin agree, seeing the look of anger wash away from his face "I had them tortured until they professed the truth about being paid to attack. Who would dare to turn my own men against me, I do not know why but they should know that Lannisters pay their debts"

"so you agree then, someone is conspiring against us"

"there's a difference between conspiring against a family and against the kingdoms, while I do thank you and your cousin for letting me know about the stolen investments I put into that blasted throne, I have stopped the flow of money into that thing until I find out who is responsible for this"

"you know who-"

"NO! I DON'T!" His sudden outburst supprised his son who grew up only ever seeing his father's controlled features "I know now that someone has been stealing from us, I know that someone planned to frame your brother for murder, but I don't believe for a second that someone has been manipulating the kingdoms from the shadows without me knowing about it" Twin lannister hated a number of things, his youngst son, the mad king, losing and not knowing anything.

"when they failed to frame him, they have now framed the North and riverlands"

"it would seem that way" Tywin agreed, getting back to skinning the dead stag.

"Then why are we waring against them when we don't know if they even have him?"

"True or not, if word that another house has seized one of our own with impunity then we are no longer a house to be feared, and our enemies will take this as a sign of weakness" Tywin stated, dropping the knife and wiping his bloodied hands clean with the rag.

"you're blessed with abilities that few men possess. you're blessed to belong to the most powerful family in the kingdoms and you're blessed with youth, and what have you done with those blessings, huh?" Jamie knew where this was going and still did not like to be reminded of his great many mistakes he commited in order to be free "You've served as a glorified bodyguard for two kings, one a Mad men, the other a drunk." Tywin then walked and stood before his son, starring him straight in the eye.

"the Future of Our house will be tested in these next few months, we could establish a dynasty that could last for a thousand years, or we could collapse into nothing as the Targarians did". he then rested his hand on his son cheek, his fingers gripping the back of his head and holding him in place "I need you to become the man you were always meant to be. not next year. not Tomorrow. Now" after that he dropped his hand and resumed in his work while Jamie left the tent, feeling shame, failure and regret from the talk with his father and the regret of what he must do despite knowing the truth.

 **-kingslanding-**

In glorious red castle of the red Keep, Ned Stark sat in the Beautiful maintained gardens awaiting the arrival of the person he wanted to speak to on a serious matter, "Your in pain" a famine voice spoke up, looking up Ned saw the queen dressed up in her regular red dress. Pain rocketed through him as he struggled to stand up with the aid of a cane, the pain emanated from the leg that was speared through.

"I've had worse my lady" he responded to in a respectful manner despite knowing what's she's done.

"Pahaps you should go home? the south doesn't agree with you" she joked but it was more of a suggestion along with a little bit of hope that he take it.

"I know the Truth Jon Arryn died for"

"Do you, Lord Stark?" she inquired, standing tall to the wounded lord "Is that why you called me here, to pose me riddles?".

"has he done this before?" he inqured afer seeing the bruise Robert gave her on her cheek after she questioned his not only his authority but also his man hood, the bruise was almost completely disguised by her makeup.

"Jaime would have killed him. My brother is worth a thousand of your friend."

"your Brother, or your lover?" he asked revealing his knowledge about them, Cersei's reaction to her terrible secret being revealed but was not what he had expected as she took pride in the fact that she fucks her brother.

"Targaryens wedded brother and sisters for 300 years to keep bloodlines pure, Jamie and I are more then brother and sister, we shared a womb together. we came into this world together, we belong together" she explained it like she it was a common thing for siblings to commit to incest and that she wasn't a shamed performing one of the disgusting and taboo of practices.

"my son saw you with him." he concluded as her silence confirmed the answer to his question of who and why his son was pushed from the tower.

"do you love your children?"

"with all my heart."

"No more than I love mine".

"and they're all Jaime's." it wasn't so much as a question but a confirmation that she answered with a burst of laughter.

"Thank the gods." she chuckled, not even hiding the fact that none of her children were actually Roberts making them by definition bastards, as well as the fact she commited treason "In the rare event that Robert leaves his whores for long enough to stumble drunk into my bed, I finish him off in other ways." "in the morning, he does't remember."

"you've always hated him."

"Hated him? I worshipped him." she started "Every girl in the seven kingdoms dreamed of him, but he was mine by oath." a victorious smile creeped across her face "and when I finally saw him on our wedding day in the sept of Baelor, lean and fierce and black- bearded, it was the happiest moment of my life." but then she lost her smile as she retails what happens next "That night he crawled on top of me, stinking of wine, and he did with what little he could do,... and whispered in my ear, 'Lyanna'."

"Your sister was a corpse and I was a living girl, and he loved her more then me."

Ned Stark hearing enough of this, decided to take action "when the king returns from his hunt, I'll tell him the truth. You must be gone by then you and your children. I will not have their blood on my hands. Go as far way as you can, with as many men as you can." He offered her a chance to escape "Because wherever you go, Roberts Wrath will follow."

"And what of my wrath, Lord Stark?" she questioned him "You should have taken the realm for yourself, Jame told me about the day King's landing fell." Ned knew of what she was talking about, the day he charged into the throne room ready to face the mad king only to find Jamie sitting on the throne with a bloodied sword "He was sitting in the Iron Throne and you made him give it up. All you needed to do was climb the steps yourself. Such a sad mistake.".

"I've made many Mistakes in my life... but that wasn't one of them."

"Oh, but it was." she frowned at his lack of ambition and desire, because many men in his position would have taken the throne dispite having no claim to it "When you play the game of thrones, you win... or you die. There is no middle ground.", Cersei left but her words still stuck with Ned who saw both wisdom and truth about the game the southerners play.

 **-kingslanding later-**

Ned stark was on his way to his chambers when suddenly "NED!" the Distressed voice of Renly called out as he moved around the corner quickly, Ned turned around to see the youngest Baratheon brother Distressed, panting and covered in blood, his hands shaking "It's Robert. we were Hunting... a Boar..." he tried to form words as to what happened but the shock of it prevented him from fully telling the story but Ned quickly understood what happened and followed the blood covered Renly as fast as he can with his guard.

"I should have spent more time with you" Robert Breathed, laying on his bed with bandages around his naked torso, Joffery sat beside him on his bed, his eye's wailing up in tears as clutching his hand tightly, he watched in sorrow and fear of his father dying "Shown you how to be a man".

Robert only looked in regret of all that he had done in his reign as king as the tearful face of his son was all that he could stare at "I was never meant to be a father." just then the door the bedchambers open and in stormed Renly followed Ned who saw the entire room filled with both the small council, accompining kingsguard and the queen, he limp up beside the bed, seeing his best friend dying before him.

"Go on." Robert whispered to his son softly "you don't want to see this." Joffery got up from his place, looking down on his father one last time before storming out as dam of tears threatened to burst from his eyes. silence engulf the room once more before "My fault" Robert chuckled in the face of death "Too much wine, missed my thrust".

Ned moved closer to the bed and pulled the sheets covering half his torso to see bloodsoaked bandages barely covering the massive tear in his stomach with few stitches sealing the intact skin around the slow bleeding wound "it stinks" Robert commented on festering wound "Stinks like death. Don't think I can't smell it".

he gave out a low chuckle "I paid the bastard back, Ned." "I Drove my knife right through his brain. You ask 'em if I didn't. Ask 'em!" "I want the funeral feast to be the biggest the Kingdoms ever saw. And I want everyone to taste the boar that got me."

"Now leave us, the lot of you." "I need to talk to Ned."

"Robert, my sweet-" Cersei tried to protest only to be cutoff by Robert.

"Out, all of you!" he commanded before going into a coughing fit, one by one everyone apart from Ned left, leaving the two of them alone.

"You damned fool."

"Paper and ink on the table" Robert commanded softly "write down what I say.", Ned following the command took the large medeval clipboard with paper, ink and a quell and settled it on his lap "In the name of Robert of the House Baratheon, First of... you know how it goes. Fill in the damn titles." "I herby command, Eddard of House Stark... titles, titles... to serve as Lord Regent and Protector of the Realm upon my death, to rule in my stead until my son Joffry comes of age."

However, Ned didn't put his son's name down but instead wrote Rightful heir in it's place before passing it to Robert so he could sign it. after signing it, Robert commanded to be left alone to die.

 **-later-**

Ned having finished another one of his duties as hand was just on his way to his office when someone called out to him "Lord Stark" looking up he saw Renly cleaned of blood and in his usual small council outfit, he pushed off the pillar he was leaning against "a moment." he asked standing before him "Alone, if you will." Ned motioned for his two guards to leave.

"he named you Protector of the realm" Renly said, standing straight with his hands clasped in front of him.

"he did."

"she won't care" Ned knew that and what came next gave him a bit of hope "Give me an hour and I can put a hundred swords at your command." the Idea of more men to make up the loss of his guards was tempting but he soon learned that in the south nothing is given freely.

"and what should I do with a hundred swords?" Ned inquired on the use of many armed men.

"Strike! Tonight, while the Castle sleeps." Renly proclaimed "We must get Joffrey away from his mother and into our custody. Protector of the Realm or no, he who holds the king holds the Kingdom." "Every moment you delay gives Cersei another moment to prepare. By the time Robert dies, it will be too late for the both of us." his words were true, with Robert dying, the truth of Cersei's crimes and children will not be revealed and she is using every second to prepare for all of his move's.

"what about Stannis?"

Renly snorted at him "Saving the seven Kingdoms from Cersei and delivering them to Stannis? you have odd notions about protecting the realm."

"Stannis is your older brother." He countered as the right of succession was clear, Oldest before youngest when it comes to inheriting Lordship and titles.

"This isn't about the bloody line of succession." Renly protested "That didn't matter when you rebelled against the mad king. it shouldn't matter now." Ned only looked at Renly like he was a complete stranger with all of the words coming out of his mouth that he couldn't believe he was hearing."What's best for the Kingdom? what's best for the people we rule?" he challenged his sense of Justice for the people. "we all know what Stannis is. He inspires no love or loyalty. He's not a king."

"I am." He stated in full confidence. Ned stared at the man he thought he once knew before making a counterpoint.

"Stannis is a commander. He's led men into war twice. He destroyed the Greyjoy Fleet." The man is legendary for his impossible and daring feats that other's wouldn't dare to do.

"Yes, he's a good soldier. Everyone knows that . So was Robert." Renly dismissed it before challenging his belief "Tell me something. Do you still believe good soldiers make good kings?"

Ned having enough of this, put his foot down "I will not dishonour Robert's last hours by shedding blood in his halls... and Dragging frightened children from their beds." and with that he walked past Renly and into his office.

 **-with Ned in his office-**

Once inside he began making preparations, the first is writing the letter to Stannis, declaring him king and notifying him about the Childrens trueborn father "You will sail to Dragonstone Tonight." He said to one of his gaurds who awaited in front of his desk "You will place this in the hand of Stannis Baratheon. Not his steward" taking the small jug of hot wax, he poured a thumb portion onto the closed letter before stamping it with the seal of House Stark "not his captain of the Guard and not his wife." he then handed it in before a knock at the door, open in came Pytre "only Stannis himself."

"yes, my lord." Guard confirmed the order he was given.

"Now leave us."the Guard left through the open door before it closed

"My Lord Protector."Pyter slightly bowed

Ned took the time to judge the man before him, before speaking "The King has no trueborn sons. " Petyr gave a look of confusion like he didn't what he was talking about until Ned cleared it up "Joffrey and Tommen are Jamie Lannister's bastards."

"So when the King dies-" Pyter started until Ned took over

"The throne Passes to his brother Lord Stannis."

"so it would seem." Petyr said, moving towards the balcony behind Ned "Unless-"

"There is no 'Unless'" Ned stopped him before he could speak of any treacherious idea's "He is the rightful Heir. Nothing can change that.".

"And he cannot take the throne without your help. You would be wise to deny it to him and to make sure Joffrey succeeds."

"Do you have a shred of honour?" Ned Asked the Man, already knowing the answer and what kind of man he was dealing with

"You are now Hand of the King and Protector of the Realm. All of the power is yours. you need only reach out and take it." Like a serpent, Petyr tried to tempt Ned knowing that he'd fail but quickly changed the subject "Make peace with the Lannisters. Help find the Imp. Wed your daughter to Joffrey." he monologue back back to the front of the desk "We've plenty of time to get rid of Stannis. and if Joffrey seems likely to cause problems when he comes into his throne, we simply reveal his little secret and seat Lord Renly there instead." Petyr explained his plan.

"We?" Ned asked as Petyr used the word to include the both of them since their know Joffrey's birth status.

"You'll need someone to share these burdens, I assure you." Petyr said looking at Ned with a friendly smile "My price would be modest."

"What you suggest is treason." off all the insane idea's Ned had listened to over the years, this one was simply both insane and evil at the same time.

"Only if we lose."

"Make peace with the Lannisters, you say." Ned mused, taking the very dagger used in the assassination attempt on his son and looking it over "The people who nearly killed my son"

"We only make peace with our enemies, my lord. That's why it's called 'Making peace'"

"No. I won't do it." Ned stated, putting his foot down on the treacherous idea.

"So it will be Stannis and war?"

"There is no other choice. He is the heir."

"So why did you call me here? Not for my wisdom, clearly." Petyr inquired why he was summoned if all of his idea's were about to be dropped.

"you promised Catelyn you would help me. The queen has a dozen knights and a hundred men at arms, enough to overwhelm what remains of my household guard. I need the gold cloaks. The city watch is 2000 strong and sworn to defend the king's peace." Ned explained his need for more men as things will turned bloody as soon as any of them make their moves.

a smile of Pride and satisfaction grew on his face "look at you." he started "You know what you want me to do, You know it has to be done but it's not honourable, so... the words stick in your throat." he continues to talk while taking a seat in front of the desk "When the queen proclaims one king and the hands proclaims another, who's peace do the gold cloaks protect?" he asked placing his hand on the desk and close to the dagger "who do they follow?" he then slowly rotates the Dagger until the blade points to himself "The man who pays them."

 **-Vise dothrak Assassin's pov-**

Night had once again casted over the city of the dothraki, we stood behind Deneary's, our eye's trained on the bound and beaten man who attempted to poison her with wine but was stopped by Jorah Mormont.

we grew increasingly nervous around the last Targeryan who was slowly becoming more ambitious and cunning with each passing second, whispering in her husbands ear about taking the Iron throne however it was Fortunite that Drogo did not care for the politics and treasures of the west as well as the Dothraki's superstition about water their horses cannot drink, but now with this attempted assassination, his lust for revenge would overcome their dothraki fears.

On cue, the Khal himself walked in with concern on his face, relief soon wash it away as he saw his wife alright, he then slowly turned his head at the bound man, anger flashing in his eye's as he stood over the whimpering fool who tried to run.

afterwards he embraced his wife and started making vows to invade westeros, vows to burn his cities, vows to salt their lands and rape their women, and a vow to his soon to be born son to give him the Iron throne.

this was Troubling as the Horde cried out with their leader, dead set on sailing across the Narrow sea, we needed to alert Rome of this.

 **-Eagle keep, Micheal's Office pov-**

Jon and sansa where in my office, Jon had been brought into the room after I asked a nearby guard to bring and the first thing he saw was his half sister crying in my arms, wanting to know what was going on I asked him to sit down as I prepared to retale what happened until *Knock knock!* a banging on the door caught our attention.

gently pushing Sansa off of me, I approached the wooden door and opened it, I was presented with a letter bearing the sidgel of the assassin's, thanking the servent I closed the door and ripped the seal open, and began reading the contents.

"what is it?" Jon asked from his position, seeing the focused and troubled look on my face. walking back I gave the letter for him to read before sitting back on the couch once again near Sansa, I said the words that would change everything.

"The King is dead" Jon eye's frowned as he continued to read the letter before widening in fear, anger, surprise and hate when he got to a certain part "And Lord Eddard Stark has been Charged with treason. For conspiring with Robert's Brothers to seize the throne from his son Joffrey".

 **Finished, sorry it took a while but I experience a number of blocks with this, along with working on an opposite to this fic called Age of Terror which is the dark side of _Dawn of Heroes_ as it features Villians like monsters and tyrants with Natural or supernatural abilities that are dead set on conquering or destroying the world.**


	14. Chapter 14

Dawn of Heroes the First Roman, court of birds

 **This chapter was already planned out, all I needed to do was fill in what happens.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 15 Court of birds

Today has been both spiritually and emotionally exhausting experience, having to explain to a distraught Sansa and a vengeful Jon about their imprisonment along with the death of the household in kingslanding as well as calming the two down, an effort that took some time but I managed it before Jon took off with one of our horses.

Tomorrow I had to prepare for the biggest challenge I had yet to face. And I was dreading it as I hadn't really met with lords of the vales in my time here in Westeros but I knew they didn't like me because I was an outsider, not a natural born son of this land or from a noble family here so that complicated things. Especially when Lysa Arryn was in control, some believed her mad ranting or felt they should protect Jon Arryn's Legacy who was in my custody.

I prepared to go to sleep when a knock at my door stirred me from my almost blissful state of sleep.

"Come in!" I called out from my laid position on my large king size bed. The door opened to reveal Sansa, adorned in her night gown, her face was pale, her eye's puffy with tear stain marks trailing down her face.

"Sansa?" I was surprised by her visit, I immediately sat up, my torso bare to see as all I had on was a pair of boxers that did little hide the protruding bulge, My eye's couldn't help but trace her form up and down, noting to slight curves her dress revealed. Thankful I had more self-control except for the lower half "What are you doing here?" I question her appearance here.

"I don't want be on my own tonight, Can I sleep with you?" so that was it, she was too shaken to sleep on her own.

"of course. Here." I opened the sheets for her to crawl in, once she was nested in the sheets I moved to sleep elsewhere "I'll take the couch." Only for a hand to shoot out and grab on to my arm stopping me.

I looked back to see her pleading face as her had rested on the pillow "Please." She whispered in quivering voice "I don't want to be by myself." It felt like a hand was squeezing my heart as I heard her pained plea's.

No words escaped me as my head nodded to her causing her to let go as I walked around bed and got in on the other side, keeping a respectful distance away I shut my eye's and allowed my body to finally rest.

"Michael?"

"Hmm?" I hummed out.

"What are you going to do tomorrow?"

"I've sent summon's to all of the lords of the vale to convince in rome for their support in this war." I explained as darkness still covered my vision but not my mind.

"What if you can't gain their support?" she asked, her voice giving out a fearful quiver as I felt her hand slowly glide over my left arm and grasp it.

"I will still march to your brothers aid, with or without them." And with that my mind sank into a blissful dream.

 **-the next morning 3** **rd** **pov-**

It was a new day in westeros despite the event that happened yesterday.

In Rome the sunlight bounced off the marble made structures and building's, giving it a brilliant light glow.

From the senate building lords gathered within, taking seats around the senate marbled cushion covered chairs yet they were divided not by the entrance that splits down the middle but their views and beliefs. The one who supported Michaels rule seated on the left of the senate, most of them were wearing roman made garbs while on the right were the loyalists who wanted an arryn back in charge of Vale, they glared with disgust at the supporters.

In the middle of the room standing before the seated lords was Michael, wearing Roman clothes instead of his armour, It was a roman officer short sleeve over shirt that extended down to the knees with flaps at the bottom and on the shoulders, it was over the red loose robe shirt with dark trousers and Caligae shoes, a white cloth sash wrapped across his body from his left shoulder to his right side.

"welcome great lords of the vale." Michael spoke out, drawing the attention of lords to him. "I trust you all had safe journey coming here?".

"please do not waste our time with Trivial Greetings Lord Vicarion." One of the loyalist's dismissed his welcoming "just say what you want and be done with it."

All signs of gentle hospitality was washed away as Michaels face set into impassive poker look "Very well then Lord (Insert name) Lets get down to the point" He then looks to all of the gathered lords in front of him "As you all know, war as erupted between the Lannisters, Tullys and Starks over a Rumour that Tywin's youngest child was kidnapped by The Tully's and Starks."

"we are well aware of the state of west and northern kingdoms." Another Loyalist called out, his face scrunched up in a look that said he didn't want to be here.

"Let him speak!" called out one of the supports who stood up from his seat "He is our lord Paramount and you wise to respect him."

"Our Lord in name only! By his recently deceased Grace Will!" the same Loyalist stood up to meet the support in his challenge "We do not have to take orders from him any more!".

"Is that so?" Micheal entered drawing the attention back to him for everyone to see the dangerous glint in his eye "While I am your Lord in Name Until Robin Arryn comes of age to take his birth right, I am still acting Lord with all the Rights and the Authority to Snuff out Rebellious Vessel lords." "So tell Me Lord (Insert name), Should I exercise that Right?"

"Back on Topic. The west Kingdoms are at war and I have call this gathering to call upon the support of the Noble House's of the Vale."

"you want us to go to war because you ask it?"

"No because I Demand It. And With good Reason." From his lone chair he pulled out stacks of paper and went around handing them to all of lords "This is a report on a number of Villages that was Attack-."

"Villages within the Riverlands."

"Lord (insert name) next time you interrupt me, you'll find yourself thrown out of Rome before you can blink." "This Report is on the Villages within the Vale."

"Impossible!/ How dare those Lannister attack us! /Do those Lannisters seek to challenge us as well!? / Tywin must be losing control of that mad dog /This is an outrage!" one by one the lords Stood up, swearing, making threats and cursing the Lannisters for attacking their lands.

"This attacks was committed by Gregor Clegane while he was Ransacking the Villages across the Riverlands." Michaels voice pirced through the shouts and roars of the Raging lords who returned their attention back to him "This is an attack on the Vale! On You! Would the lords and Men of the Vale take this spit upon them so openly?! Are you the Feared men of the Vale or Frighten hens!".

"How dare you! You impudent whelp!" One of the Loyalists shouted out followed by many of his lord including some of the supporters. "How dare you challenge our honour and courage! We fought beside Lord Arryn Before you came out of your Mother Womb! We Fought with him against the Mad King, Against the Black Fyire's and Against those Greyjoys! We have more then shown the World our valour."

"Then Do so again! Against this injustice, or would you continue to allow such evil to go by unchecked" Michaels tone softened as he continued "your lord fought for Justice, against a tyrannical ruler, against a pirate who sought the kingdom for himself." Many faces softened as the truth hit them hard "would you dishonour all that he had fought for by doing nothing.".

 **-after meeting-**

After saying his piece, Michael left the lords in the senate to discuss between themselves if they would join in the war.

While it happening Michael sat on the senate steps looking at the sun shine upon his city before another person took a seat beside him

"Do you believe they would Join us." Spoke the familiar voice of his brother who was adorned his own Roman clothing.

Michael hummed in thought "Hard to say. I attack their pride and reminded them of who they were. I suspect half of them wishes to hit me for my insults and the other half want's to honour their former lord ideals and experience the thrill of battle again but is too afraid of what the first half will do if they leave their homes unprotected.".

"After the way you talked I'm surprised none of them have left."

"And have their honour questioned, if one leaves because he doesn't want to join in the war then his honour and the honour of his house would be stained for a few generations. These lords of the vale are like peacocks, flaunting their pretty fathers around, displaying their glories and nobility. All it takes is challenging their pride to push them in whatever direction you want."

As he watch the populous walk about in the open square a certain woman walked through the rushing populous, she was garbed in the finest red roman silk dress, yet what stood out was her ginger hair which was unique amongst the populous including the snow white dire wolf trotting by her side.

"Sansa." Michael said surprised by her visit and her complete look that made her even more beautiful with the way she had her hair back behind her ears and combed down.

"Have you gotten their support?" He stood as she stood before him with a hopeful look while lady trotted up to him and brushed herself against his leg.

He stroked the happy dire wolf who leaned into his offered hand "not sure yet. I'm heading back in to see what they have to say.".

"Can I come?" she asked stepping forward with her hand posed together in front of her body.

Michael was hesitant on her coming in "I don't know… what ever their decision is I can't force them to go to war or risk our own war with Vale."

"Please~" she pleaded with a begging face mixed with desperation and hope.

Michael could only sigh in defeat as his will broke before her "Very well, but I can't promise if they join or not." He turned back to the senate and entered with his brother and betrothed following along side.

The senate became empty as the lords looked upon him with impassive stone expressions "I trust you all have made your decision?".

Half looked down in shame a clear sign of what their answer was "We have."

"And it's all agreed upon?"

"It is." Lord Waynwood sighed in shame and defeat as he bowed his head slightly.

But before anyone could speak Sansa stepped forward gaining the eyes of the entire room "My lords and ladies, if I might be allowed to talk?" she asked looking at the lords before her, they looked to each other before nodding in approval at her request "My name is Sansa Stark, Daughter of Lord Eddard Stark." The mention of her name and her fathers name made them focus their attention more on her then ever before.

"Growing up my father would regal tales to me and sibling about the valour and might of the Knights of vale and their lords." A majority of them namely the loyalists held themselves up with pride at the praise they were hearing from the lady of their lords Friend/ ward. She looked upon the gathered lords before noticing a familiar sigil etched into a lord's clothes "you there sir, is that the Sigil of House Royce?" she called out to man amongst the Loyalists.

A pattern of black pebbles on a bronze field surrounded by runes of the language of the first men. The elder lord nodded at her "It is my lady."

"Then that would make you lord Yohn Royce of House Royce, you were with Jon Arryn in the vanguard in Roberts Rebellion, my father told me of how you lead a Calvary of household knights and broke through the Targaryen vanguard at the battle of the bells, saving Roberts life."

Yohn Royce smiled with pride at the memory of him and his lord's glorious moment in the Kingdoms history of when they saved the man who would end the Targeryan tyranny.

She turned to another upon seeing another familiar symbol she remembered from her stories "And you, Lord Eon Hunter, I heard how my Father charged in to save your life at the Red Ruby trident." Another elder lord who previous stone expression had crumbled into humility and shame, but also thankfulness and joy.

"Aye my lady and I'll never forget it. If your father hadn't been there I would not have lived to see the birth of my children." He bowed his head before her in honour of her fathers deed which he owe's his life to.

Sansa then rounded on another lord seated closer to the ground floor "And we can't forget how Lord Ather Egen scattered the Targaryen army by slaying ser Rickard Stokeworth."

"With a mighty thrust of spear!" The entire senate was filled with the jovial laughter and roars of the Lords of the vale who had seemed to forget what they were about to give out and instead reminisce in their glory days when their lord was alive.

"You fought with my father, Lord Arryn and King Robert for Justice, and you continued to fight for him both in Roberts rebellion and in Greyjoy's Rebellion. Because you believed, not in Jon Arryn but in what he believed in. This kingdom was forged from the bonds of loyalty, belief and kinship."

The entire Loyalist party had looks of shame as her words hit them hard, harder then Michael's ever did because of the unpaid life debts and oaths they have to pay. Along with the fact what their original discussion is something their deceased lord wouldn't approve of.

Lord Royce stood up from his seat amongst the loyalists "My lady, your words have made us ashamed of ourselves, previously we would've stayed out of the war but your words have reminded us of what we were and the debts we have yet to honour to your father."

Meanwhile standing behind Sansa was a bewildered Michael and Julius who had just watch a miracle happen, Sansa had done what he failed to do. "Lord Vicarion, we will fight with you." Michael was brought out of his stupor and regain his previous statue.

"you will be supplied with finest valyrian steel armour and weapons we have." He said before turning to his brother as the Lords of the vale shouted *War* over and over again. "Send word to Robb, *The Vale aids the North*, and another to the new lord Frey, tell him to ready his men for war.".

 **-Lannister camp 1 week later-**

"Do you have any idea what you have caused?" Tywin rounded on the larger man who stood before him imposing in heavy armour "I ordered you sack and destroy villages within the Riverlands. NOT THE VALE!" His commanding tone sent many of his nearby generals and advisors reeling back in fear, including the towering man who was taken back by surprising hostility he had ever experienced from his lord. "Your stupidity and bloodlust has given Rome the excuse it needs to unite the vale against us. Leave, until I summon you again." Gregor didn't hesitate to leave before facing further wraith from the angered lion.

Everyone else left leaving Tywin alone with his son Jamie "What are we to do?" Jamie questioned, wondering what strategy his father has planned for this new development "we can't defend the south from Roberts brother who claim the iron throne, nor can we keep our army here in the riverlands with three armies now approaching the north and the east." They were basically boxed in from all sides, The reach has put their lot in with Renly who had half of the stormlands behind him. They were a greater threat them because they were closer to kings landings from their position.

"We will hold our position, destroy the river lords as fast as we can before the North passes the Trident or the Romans leave the vale. Roberts brothers will battle each other first so we don't have to defend Kings landing for now."

"You don't think you're going to win when the numbers are entirely against us?"

"Winning isn't just about the numbers, it's Strategy." Tywin stated as he moved towards the table where a large map of westeros was displayed with large chess pieces with the heads of house sigils standing around the map "A lord can have the largest army in the world but even he will fall to a superior opponent who has the lowest army but a sound Strategy.".

"so tell me, what happens when one of Roberts Brothers comes out victorious in their war?"

"We'll pull back to kings landing and the wester lands. Our lands will provide the natural defences that our walls don't provide, we know the south better than the north does, and we'll use that to our advantage." An ancient tactic that has proven effective many times in westeros, such as Moat caylin, The golden tooth, The bloody gate, all examples of natural defences added by man made defences.

"You still haven't answered on how we're going to win this impossible war?" Jamie watched as his father added new pieces to the map, one was an eagle spreading it's wings, the others were of the houses of the vales, they sat on top of the names of cities and castles.

"I have taught you many things. You understand the basics of war, Fighting and commanding but there is more to war then an army or a battle. Something your sister knows better than you."

 **-meanwhile in Kings landing with Cersei-**

A week had gone by since Ned starks attempted Usurpation of my son.

The noble fool was rotting in the dark dungeons, his capture at the hands of Littlefinger was a planned move between them after the man had told her of the former hands plan to use the gold cloaks who were in master of coins pockets.

Lord stark failed to realise what power, true power in kings landing is.

Money.

Gold exchanging the right hands, something she was an expert of, especially when it came to that little incident outside of little fingers brothel. All it took was right people to spread the word of Lord starks aggression.

But she could not take credit for the Lannister soldiers attack without command, that belonged to someone else, and that was something that irked her. That someone could bribe Lannister soldiers and give them commands that the Lion had a right to.

While she had taken her twin Jamie's word on someone stealing from them and plotting against them she had believed it was nothing but another upstart who can be crushed when she or her father finds who is pulling the strings against them. But she had to question if this same individual was responsible for the rogue lannisters and if so why steal from them and not aid the north against her and her family.

Could there really be someone plotting against all of the seven kingdoms, and how long have they been doing it? How long have they gone by without anyone noticing? Are they responsible for Jon Arryns death?.

Questions breed new questions without any answers to them.

But right now that's not important. Those questions can be solved another time because right now there are more important things to attended to.

During Neds attempt to arrest them, His entire household was slaughtered, men, women and children were killed all except for Arya. The little wolf beast who hurt her son, Joffrey with a stick, they failed to capture the little animal along with her dire wolf who tore one of the Lannister soldiers throat out while the others were delayed by that Bravoosi instructor of hers.

It was pathetic to hear that three Lannister soldiers were beaten with Training Sword, a wooden Training sword against the finest Lannister steel the Wester lands had ever produced.

Now they only had one Hostage to bargain with and that would not stop Roberts Brothers from Taking Kings landing after they little civil dispute.

Renly out of the two Baratheons has the larger army, supported by half of the storm lands and the entire reach from his marriage to Margery Tyrell. While Stannis is accompanied by those loyal to him as well as those fiery worshiping fanatics from across essos, word of the company he keeps as well as his change in religion has caused some distrust amongst the other houses.

For the time being they were safe, but a single mistake could cost them which was why they needed to planed their defences and pulled all of their resources into the defence of this city. Food was important but the war was severed all income from the Reach and Riverlands so money had to be used in order to supply them but it gets more expensive as the war continues.

Already she had thought ahead should an army come their way.

The strength the Targaryen's held after the loss of their dragons was now theirs, Pyromancers were commissioned to create as much as was needed to combat Renly's Large infantry, and carpenters were hired to construct siege weapons to fire the containers of wildfire.

 **-The Black cells-**

Sitting and swallowed by the darkness of the deepest ceils within the red keep, a man sat chained to the stone wall.

His ears listening to sounds of his breathing, The beat of his heart and the dripping of leaking water within the blinding darkness.

Suddenly the sound of footsteps approaching joined in hallowed sounds before the strained creeking of the iron door hurt his ears before light burned his vision before it adjusted to see the beautiful and hopeful site of dancing flames clinging on to a torch.

The unknown hooded figure enter, getting close enough to illuminate his face before knelling down and pulling his hood up a bit to show the familiar bald headed face of the Master of whispers "Lord Stark, you must be thirsty.

A small sense of Relief and hope crawled into the Northern lord who sat in the dark cell chained by his leg. "Varys." He said before seeing the leather canteen being offered, he eyed it, suspicious of it and what it contained after learning first hand the weapons of the south.

"I promise you, it isn't poisonous." Varys assured him, popping the cork with his teeth before taking a sip from it "Why is it that no one ever trusts the eunuch?" Ned watched as Varys drank from it before presenting it once again to him which he did not hesitate to take and gulp done a portion to sooth his thirst.

"what about my daughter?" Ned asked, worried for his youngest who was with her dancing master when all it went down.

"she has managed to escape, even from my little birds. But it grieves me to say that the rest of your household did not share the same fate." A great weight was lifted from his shoulders as he knew that his daughter had escaped the Lannister clutches but now he feared for her safety since there was no one nearby or trustworthy enough for her to go to.

"You watched my men being slaughtered and did nothing to stop it!"

"I was unarmed, unarmoured and surrounded by Lannister Swords. Tell me what do you see when you look at me, do you see a Hero?"

"Your son is in open rebellion, he marches with the entire north behind his back and that young lord who Robert has named as Temporary Lord paramount of the vale has united the Lords together and now marches with them against the Lannisters."

"Sounds familiar." Ned muttered as memories of a younger life flashed before his eyes, a time when he and Jon rode forth to Robbert's aid.

"Indeed, with his graces death the realm is now fractured between four factions each fighting for their own beliefs."

"Renly has declared himself as the true heir to the iron throne and has gained the support of the Reach and half of the stormlands. While Stannis has also put in his own claim and gathered what support he can from those loyal to him but there are dark whispers that he consorts with a Red Priestess who bears dangerous abilities that even I am scared to speak of."

"and the others?" Ned inquired on who else was warring in the realm.

"Your son marches to free you and your daughter Arya who has escaped the Queens clutches, Lord Michael Vicarion marches with the Vale lords to aid him and the Riverland lords who are scattered thanks to Tywin Lannisters surprise attack."

The north against the Lannisters, Renly against stannis, The lannisters against everyone, The realm spilt from the north to the south with kingslanding being the target of all armies.

"what madness possessed you to tell the queen you knew about her dark secret?" Varys questioned to which Ned gave out a dry laugh which surprised him.

"I knew she would fight back, Just as I knew Littlefinger would betray me. But I thought the love that he bared my wife would stay his hand from this, I choose the wrong person to trust. I'll never understand this game you southerners play."

"It's less of a game and more of a battle to honest but that is not why I am here. As you know you will soon be summoned to answer for your crimes of treason, I need you to plead guilty and convince your son to put down his sword and swear Fealty to Joffrey. the Queen will be merciful and allow you to serve out your years on the wall." Ned's face darkened at the

"have you no shred of Honour? Plead for mercy to those butchers and snakes! The very people who attack me and my men! the same people attacking my wife's home!" Ned roared out, angered that he would even suggest something as dishonourable and cowardly as bending the knee to evil and corrupt people.

"I need you to do what is best for the realm!" Varys shouted, surprising ned at calm mans sudden flash of anger. "I have seen the things those Fire worshipers do to conquered cities, tell me do you believe Stannis will be able to maintain control over the seven kingdoms when his army of foreign fanatics are burning everyone they come across! Or Renly with his questionable relations to the Tyrells."

"this Realm needs to heal, not create more wounds. The people in the shadows thrive from this chaos and we need to deprive them of it."

"So what, trade in our honour and our lives for an evil we do not know about."

"Such sacrifices are necessary to do what is right for realm, not what is right for us."

"no… I will not bend the knee to the Lannister's or thing that sits upon the Iron Throne."

Varys stood, disappointed and something close to respect in his eyes as he looked down upon Ned "Honestly I find your conviction Admirable, foolish but Admirable. Saviour your water my lord, who knows how long your going to be in here." and with that Ned was left alone in the dark once again.

 **-somewhere in Westeros-**

Night had swallowed up sky with the moon hovering in place of the sun and illuminating the land below in it's glow.

deep in the shadow swallowed lands of Westeros, a small fire camp fire burned, illuminating and warming all of the rough looking men who sang and ate around the fire except for one who was far away bound in ropes and covered in dirt and bruises.

This half sized individual was Tyrion Lannister, bound and gag, his captivity was less the pleasant for the man who had the unfortunate pleasure of being his captors amusement.

From dancing to punching bag, he was forced to bare the pain of physical and spiritual torture, word of his families near bankruptcy at the news of their last mine drying up shattered any hope of bribing one on the men in the camp who were being paid better to keep him. A lesson he learned a few times which ended with his face being kick in.

Tyrion had resigned his fate as he blankly stared at the fire a few feet away from him, his eye's never leaving the dancing flames as all sounds of the jovial group was deaf to his ears.

"Mork! Get us more wine!" The leader commanded as he threw the empty wine bottle away into the darkness surrounding them before a crashing sound emanated signalling it shatter against something.

"You get it! I got last time!" The man identified as Mork argued back which spurred on responses from his fellow bandits.

"Just get the fucking Wine/for the love of the mother just get it/ Get that fucking Wine before I shove this sword up your arse!" the rest of the group yelled/ sighed and threatened the singled man who hastily got up.

"Alright man." Mork sighed knowing he was outnumbered in this, he walked away from the campfire grumbling.

Tyrion tired eye's followed the approaching bandit who was grumbling to himself about doing all of the work his compatriots push on him and his thoughts on hiring a servant to do them when they get paid.

Just as his shadow had towered over Tyrion he fell forward without a sound, the second his body hit the ground all hell broke loose.

The group of hired kidnappers jumped to their feet confused and surprised as loud terrifying war cry's echoed through the night as a band of wild men wearing little armour and covered in thick pelts of fur and bones.

They charged out of the darkness and descended upon his captors with merciless cruelty, pining most of them down with their larger numbers and ripping their body parts off.

Tyrion was watching the carnage with Interest, a small glimmer of hope crawled into him as he watched with satisfaction and fear of his captors suffering, but then one of the attackers moved to stash of items where Tyrion laid beside, his eye's sweeping over the trunk and pile of boxes until it met him. "well, well, well what do we have here?"


	15. Dawn Of Heroes The First Roman Football

Dawn of Heroes The First Roman Football

 **This chapter was a little rushed and only focused on The Lannisters and Roberts Reaction more then the others, I do plan to add the stark's later and add a bit more to the chapter but for now you will have to do with this because I got other works to catch up upon.**

 **I hope you enjoy it.**

Today was the semi finals for the Westeros cup.

Roman vs Lannisters.

Screaming Eagles vs Roaring Lions in the finals for the first Westeros cup held in Rome's great Colosseum.

Lords and ladies' and low people gathered to witness the now popular sport introduced in Westeros, even foreign visitors came to bear witness to legendary sport.

From high onto the grand box overlooking the playing field, King Robert and his family along with his wife's and best friend as well as Michael's family were watching the sport from their position with enough food and drinks to cater to their needs.

The masses quieted down as flag bearer's entered the field bearing the sigil's of a golden roaring lion on a red field and A golden screaming eagle on a red sky.

Behind them following was in a line were the football players for both teams.

The Lannister's in black and red clothing and the Romans in white.

The people screamed the name of their favourite team, including the nobles who were immersed deeply in this sport. Such lords included Lord Mace Tyrell, ser Loras Tyrell, Lady Margery Tyrell, Tyrion and Jamie Lannister who were being given the stink eye by their father for their un-Lannister like behaviour.

Lord Stark and his children, His Grace Robert Baratheon who was practically screaming the name out of all the others. His brothers including Stannis, The Tully's with the exception of Lysa and Caterlyn, The Lords of the Vale including the Hand of the King Jon Arryn, and finally The Martells along with the sand snakes.

You can pretty much guess who they were screaming for.

Everyone from all of the seven kingdoms was here.

"Come You screaming sons of whores!" Robert shouted out from his booth, the screams of the people drowning out the loudness of his command as he cheered the romans on from his place, much to the ire of his wife who looked at him with an irked expression.

"ROARING LIONS! ROARING LIONS!" Tyrion and Jamie cheered together for their home team.

Tywin held an expression that was a mixture between annoyance, disappointment and disgust at his son's behaviour, yet when he looked at his team he couldn't help but let a small unnoticeable triumphant smile grace his stoned expression.

The teams took their position, and the Ref blew the whistle, beginning the great game of the season.

"Come On Eagles!" Margery Tyrell yelled out as she stood up from her seat in her booth, watching as the Roman team had control of the ball.

"Margery!?" Ollena her grandmother was appalled by her un-lady like behaviour to this sport, though she was secretly starting to like the introduced sport, her grandson had even been seen practicing the sport in their garden's.

The romans had the lannisters on defensive, pushing them back into their field as they advanced with the ball in their play. It rolled across the field with their stamping feet that dug and dragged against the grass and dirt, kicking up bits of the ground behind them in their charge.

The Romans were nearing the Lannister goal when one of their defenders tripped their attackers who had the ball, earing the Romans a penalty kick 40 metres from the goal.

The Lannisters formed a defensive wall in front of the goal with the Romans taking positions within and outside the line of defense, the Goal keeper stood ready to act, Everyone held their breath as the striker moved to kick.

his foot connected with it, sending it flying towards the wall of men however it soared aboved them, many jumped as high as they can to block it but it flew right past them where the Goal keeper tried to stop it but his dived in away from it allowing the ball to be caught right in the net, right in the goal.

The People cheered at the first score of the game "Yeah! Go Eagles!" many shouted out as they stood up from the stands, even the team was applauding their teammate by Dog piling over him.

"First goal in five minutes!"

"YES!"

"HAHA TAKE THAT YOU YELLOW HAIRED SHITS!" Robert Bellowed with laughter, spilling his wine a bit as he roars with the crowd before calling over his squire Lancel for more wine, he was in too much of a good mood to round on the boy.

"come one Roaring Lions!" Tyrion called out amongst the rest of his family who shared in his dismay "you can beat them!".

Cersei could only look at her brothers with disappointment and wonder of how they're taking this simple sport too seriously "honestly, you're taking this too seriously."

"not serious enough dear sister. Now we're one point behind from a draw." Jamie said, barely looking at her which infuriated her that all of this attention was focused solely on the foolish match going on instead of her. "Come On!"

The Lannister's had control of the ball this time, meeting the Roman team with sheer will and determination as they closed in on their goal, passing the ball from one to the other, flanking past the roman defences until they were presented with the opportunity to score, their leading attacker passed the ball to one of their teammates who kicked towards the goal. Unfortunately their ball flew over the goal "oh~ so close.".

The Lannister fans and family groaned in dismay as the Lions missed their shot. "Come Lions! Score one for House Lannister!"

 **-meanwhile in another booth-**

In another booth, isolated and covered from the rest, two siblings with pale blonde hair and amethyst eye's watched the event with awe and glee.

Visary's Targeryen invited along with his sister to Rome to witness another sport invented by Romans, The Heir to the almost destroyed dynasty that forged the seven warring kingdoms into one united kingdom was enjoying himself.

He feasted on the finest meals and drinks he had ever had and witnessed the greatest sporting events he had ever beheld. The tourney's he witnessed as a kid when his father The Mad King was on the throne was nothing compared to the glorious and ingenious sports brought by Rome and it's Lord.

Who Visary's counted as a powerful ally when he returns to take back his birth right, The prince had thought about marrying his sister Denary's to the new Lord in order to get his powerful legions but his host and loyal advisor Illiyo had suggested that his sister would be better used to get the fearsome dothraki on his side then later when he had ascened to his throne and produced some heirs, marry them to the Roman lord children to cement a long lasting alliance.

His sister Denary's Targeryen was like her brother when it came to specticale before them but she was more cautious then her older brother, while being told of her birthright and family history by the only family she had she also grew up in a harsh environment.

The life as street urchin's on the run from assassins had been a great teacher that her brother refused to learn from, But not her. Whenever they get into trouble, usually caused by her brother's stupidity she was always there to bail them out of trouble, some of the trouble her brother got into usually involved debts that he refused to pay to shady individuals or Assassin's looking to make their mark by eliminating the heirs of the greatest dynasty as well as getting in good with the new reigning family.

Her gaze was drawn back to field where her brother continued to called out the winning teams name in spite of the *traitorous* Lannisters as her brother likes calls them.

The Roman team had scored one point in first half, 2/3rds of the Large Arena was cheering them on with vigor.

 **-the arena-**

In the large field the two teams clashed in black and white, their feet marking the ground as it kicks the Football across the fresh green grass, feet's kicked, shin's clashed and bodies fell to the ground to rise back up with new found energy.

The Romans had point advantage over the Lannister's, yet the ownership of the ball kept changing sides as the Roman went on the offensive, and when ever they got close to striking another goal they were stopped by the Lannister goal keeper.

The Lannister team was on the defensive, using coordinated passes to pass the ball through the Romans defences, but they found trouble in scoring their goal.

The game soon resorted in corner and penalty shots, mostly in the romans favour but they weren't able to score another point like the first time.

The ball's kept being kicked outside of the field, sometimes literally out of the field and into the stands where the eager fans wrestled for it.

Half way through the Romans were on the far side of the Lannister field, in position of corner throw, the thrower held the ball over his head and threw it,

 **-half break-**

1 hour and the Romans still retained point advantaged over the Lannister by One, It was now the first break and people were leaving to go to the bathrooms or lavatory's after drinking their fill of wine for an hour.

Thanks to Roman improvement male and female Spectators had two separate stalls all over the Colosseum with the royal family and nobles having their own private Lavatory.

 **-advertisement-**

Today's game is brought to you by Burger King. Featuring our spicy Targeryn burgers with cool northern sauce and some Baratheon style Seaworthy onions and a side of Lannister Fry's.

Burger King. The Burger of Kings.

This summer watch the new thrilling sequel of Pirates of the Narrow sea, The Curse of The Grey kings. Staring Johnny Depp as Jack Sparrow, Orlando Bloom as Will Turner

coming to theatres near you.

Clear as Diamond and strong in passion, Rome present Maiden's tears. The purest white wine brought to Westeros.

 **-advertisement over-**

Back onto the game, the players took their positions but they changed sides, Romans to the west and Lannisters to the east.

"Come Lions! You can do it!" Tyrion shouted out to the team but his voice was drowned out by the other screaming fans as the matched started.

The Lannisters Striker kicked the Ball 50 metre's from the goal, it soared over the players and near the goal where a full body of Romans and couple of Lannister stood ready to act, one of the roman defenders leaped forward to head butt the ball however unknown to him a black foot sailed over his head and hit the ball, redirecting it into the goal.

"YEAH!" The Lannister brothers including their family and other supporting fans cheered as their team scored their first goal, putting them on equal ground with the Romans,.

Behind the Cheering family was one Tywin Lannister who watched the Lannister final score the goal after he had a little talk with them, the veteran Lord had a look that if anyone saw, they'd swear they saw an actual smile grace the old lions face.

However, not everyone liked the Lions small victory.

"WHAT!? Those blonde shit heads actually scored!?" Robert spat out his wine in shock and anger at seeing the Lannister team score a goal.

His wife looked at him with disgust at his improper and disgusting display for someone of his position, but she shouldn't be surprised at his unruly behaviour after living with him all these years as his queen.

The match went on, one to one but only one team could advance further if they can get an advantage over the other, Many held their breaths as the ball kept changing sides, The Lannisters striking close to home with the Romans getting close to theirs.

The player's were getting exhausted, their face's dripping from the sweat, their clothes stained with the dirt, yet they pushed on as hard as they can, trying to get an advantage over each other as best as they can.

It was nearing the final half and the teams were pushing themselves to score, one point was all it took to win unlike the Romans last match with the Lords of winter (Stark Team) they were hoping to not repeat the match with Penalty shootout.

Yet the Lannisters seemed more invigorated then the romans who looked to be on the verge of collapsing, they strode right past the Romans who tried to keep up but failed as the Lannister's scored their second goal.

"YES! In your face Romans!" Tyrion shouted out, jumping from his seat along with his brother who embraced him as they were now wining with one point ahead of their rivals.

Robert was up in his seat in fury "WHAT!? COME ON YOU BLEEDING EAGLES BEAT THOSE SHIT HEADS!" unbeknownst to him his wife was now starting to take to the sport as she was taking great delight in his disappointment and anger, but also in her teams wining.

There was only 10 minutes left for the Romans to try and get an equal footing against the Lannisters but they and everyone knew it was hopeless as it would be a miracle if they could score in that small amount of time yet they still tried only for the Lannisters to halt them in their progress at every chance they got.

The seconds became an eternity to the screaming populous who watched intently as the last seconds of the match ticked by, each half of the populous praying to every god that their team wins.

*WHISTLE*

The sound of the Refs whistle indicated the end of the game, The lannisters and their fans cried and cheered with tears of Joy, The Lannisters in their booth jumped with absolute Joy, hugging eachother with pure joy even the mighty Tywin himself was fist pumping discreetly before recomposing himself before anyone saw his unnatural behaviour.

Cersei was taken great delight in her husband's groans and roars of fury and defeat, she leaned back, taking a sip from her cup of wine as she watches the next best thing.

All over the arena, Lannister flags and banners were displayed in and out of the Coliseum telling all who won this day.

But the Lannisters and Romans match was not the end, as they have many more to go with the Lannister taking on their next opponents The Hammer of Storms (Baratheons) and The romans for third place The Sun Vipers (Martells)

 **I hope you liked the chapter and the little reaction I did with Tywin acting out of character.**

 **For another idea it is a similar to this but focuses on the reactions of the Westeros characters like in Jaune Arc's Dimentional Misadventures.**

 **DO you know what it's called.**

 **are you listen...?**

 **WESTEROS**

 **MOVIE**

 **NIGHT**

 **The characters of the show watching Movies like Pirates of the Caribbean or Lord of the rings and seeing their reactions, especially when their actors are in them.**

 **tell me what you think of the Idea.**


	16. Chapter 16

Dawn of Heroes The First Roman Ch 16

 **Hi everyone.**

 **Here is another chapter of my Main Dawn of Heroes story but before we continue I would like to reveal some future information.**

 **First is that I will and currently am doing a rewrite of my previous chapter of this fic to correct major errors and grammars in as well as get the facts straight.**

 **Second is that unfortunately I can't promise to put my effort into my fics as I used to. My reasons are personal and I will not reveal them, all I can say is that I will be directing my attention to my Grandfather who does not have long in this world.**

 **I do not need any sympathy or pity but I thank you if you give your best wishes.**

 **And finally I recently have had an idea for my Age of Terror fic featuring a new story with a new evil Protagonist.**

 **It features a vampire…. No not like those vampires in those teen girl wet dreams were they sparkle in the sun light, I mean proper bonefied vampire's, pale skin, Red eye's, Fangs with the abilities that every classic or hyped up vampire in movies or games possess, such as the ability to transform into bats or a bat creature, Hypnosis, raise the dead and etc.**

 **Of course he will have weakness's such as sunlight, Silver, Valyan Steel and maybe holy objects but not Garlic or other ridiculous and cliché stereotypical weaknesses.**

 **The idea was always on my mind but after recently watching The Total War Warhammer 2 game on youtube, that idea flourished and began taking life, even now I am imaging a backstory for the first Vampire but the chapter will not start from his perspective but that of woman who has returned from the clutches of death by his hands.**

 **The first Vampiress I have in mind to be turned by his hands is the deceased Ellyn Reyne or formerly known Ellyn Tarbeck from the Rains of Castermere who we all know fell from her tower along with her son during the siege of Tarbeck Hall.**

 **If you have a better idea of who should be turned first by our Protagonist, please review on what you think on my idea and you're opinion on it.**

 **I will be taking abilities and sources from popular vampire theme entertainment.**

 **Now without further ado I give You Dawn of Heroes The First Roman.**

 **Clash with the lion.**

War.

War was upon the seven kingdoms once again as another civil war erupted.

The golden lion of House Lannister stood proud upon it's banner that fluttered with the cold wind blowing through the camp of red tents filled with Lannister men in dark armour.

The Death Of king Robert had created a large hole to fill as rumours of his supposed heir and children had installed doubt upon their legitimacy to rule much less carry his name. still this was enough to cause his own two younger siblings, Renly And Stannis to put in their own claim for the throne.

Renly wasn't a commander but something of a politician, his use of words and none violence had earned the alliegnce of many Lords of the stormlands and even an alliance through marriage with the Tyrells, thus earning him the reach.

Stannis on the other hand was a warrior and a commander, he is a seasoned vetern of two wars and a leader of men but he lacked social or the political tongue so he had the alliangce of his own men and few lords he knew. However his counciling with a follower of Re'hlor had also been a factor in many lords siding with his brother over him, rumours began to curcluate about their relationship as she has his ear and heart more then his own wife and council.

Prince Joffrey or rather King Joffrey had little alliagnce from the crownlands due not only to his parentage both Robert and the rumoured truth but also his behaviour, his only source of protection was his grandfather Tywin who had sent over a small amount of Lannister men he could spare to protect him and his mother and secure their ownership of Kingslanding and the Iron throne.

The Lannisters were facing against impossible odd's from the South and the north thanks to a number of individuals and events. At first they were fighting to rescue or in truth show the world that they don't like being challenged after rumours circumvented about the youngest Lannister son being kidnapped by the Northerners and the Riverlords.

With rumours of Joffery true parentage had given his uncles the cause they needed to fight for their claim of the throne prompting the south to rise up against them.

The Northern Men had crossed into the Riverlands from the Marsh north of the Twin's or Floentine and the Roman's had Risen the Vale into arms after Clegane's unprovoked attack on the villiages in their lands.

While the Riverlords were scattered and in disarray they were still a threat to them as what remained of their armies regrouped in their homes.

The Lannister's had cut a path of destruction and death from the golden tooth to the gods eye's and occupying a large force in Harrenhall that they used to plot attacks and strikes against the riverlands from the safety at the impenetrable ancient stone fortress in the middle of the riverlands.

 **-Lannister camp-**

In the ancient Fortress Tywin Lannister was listening to the reports his generals and commanders were giving on the encroaching forces heading towards them from the north and east.

"How many men?" Tywin Asked as he stared at the map of Westeros on the table before him.

His brother Kevin Lannister spoke up to give the scout reports on the two armies approaching on the river lands. "The Northern army is north of the twins. The Roman's and the Armies of the Vale and approaching east of the kingsroad cross. Our scouts have reported that the northern army are estimated to be 20, 000 strong, and aided by the New city of Florentine puts them to be 22,000."

"Roman Legion's are at 7,000 accompanying the knights of the vale to be at 45,000.".

"We're surrounded from all sides."

All at once his gerenals and commanders started to shout out idea's"I say we retreat, strengthen our forces at both the golden tooth and Kingslandings./ No! we must stay strong against this bastards./ I say we garrison our force's within Harrenhal, use it as a Front to atta-"

"Enough." Tywin said, he didn't shout but his voice still carried the frightening authority that quelled the bellowing commands of his commanders into silence. Looking at each of them to see their undivided attention as they awaited to what he had to say "We are at a great disadvantage. In both numbers and position, we take a defensive stand on this."

It may have been what people called cowardly or even weak for someone of his possession and power but in a strategic point of view it was the smart option… their only option until an opportunity to push presents itself.

 **-Roman camp-**

The Romans and the lords of the vale set up camp a mile south of the cross roads inn which was their own strategic base of operations to prepare their attacks against the Lannister foces in the vale.

In the main war tent, Michael along with the legion commanders and lords of the vale were all gathered before the war table where a map of westeros was present with the battle lines drawn and the armies of the warring armies was present.

"okay, the battlelines are drawn. My legions will engage the Lannister forces in the east while the northern army takes them by the west." "The lords of the vale will act out gorilla tattics on the Lanister forces with hit and runs on their patrols, supply caravans and forces to thin out their numbers."

"I've led men in to war twice boy, the Knights of the vale should be leading the vanguard on this war."

"Be that as it may, no one questions your honour or your prowess Lord (Insert name). but if we are to succeed, we must stand united in this fight, The Lannisters will be prepared for caverally of the vale the lead the vanguard of the eastern front. But our advantage here is that we are an army of three kingdoms with one suffering heavily from the surprise attack, you will lead a caveraly of troops to break the siege at river run alongside the Northern army."

Micheal knew that the old lion will focus his attention on him, he was greater threat amongst the other armies of this northern alliance with his displined and well armed army.

He need to keep that attention fully focused on him and not Robb during this long war now that Renly and Stannis have put in their claim to their brother's throne.

At dawn, we liberate Plowman's Keep. Home to the Darry's who have been kicked out of their home's by the Lannisters, It is the first of many battle's that will be waged here and the one obsticall to face against Tywin.

 **-Tomarrow, Siege of Plowman's keep.-**

As expected as we crossed the Ruby Ford river's of the Trident the site of the castle overlooking the river of the Trident was occupied by the Lannister forces as banner's of the gold lion flew high in the morning breeze.

And at the top of the walls stood their archers who awaited us, they stood ready as the roar's of their commanders cried out loud and clear through the air. Thankfully we were well out of ranged as their nocked their arrows and awaited further orders, but we would be attacking yet until we are ready.

Every single legion station in and around Roman that could be mobilised travelled over the fork carrying a share of equipment and siege parts needed for this battle.

They gathered and mobliesed around and outside the rang of the castle before beginning their work on the Seige Ladders. We didn't have the time to propperally construct a siege tower or wait for the siege weapons to catch up once the old lion realise's what I'm about to do.

The small group of the legions began work on the exposed large ladders while the rest stood guard incase of an attack, Ravens were occasionally shot down to prevent the call for aid.

The ladder was far larger and wider then the usual ladder's these westerosi use as it did not needed to be carried by a hand but rather pushed because of the stone wheels on it's frontal support frame, it was made of wood and easy to assemble but it lacked the overall defence of a siege tower due to the multiple openings which were the steps of the ladder.

It was easy to assemble as the sun was hovering above our heads by the time the four siege ladders were made and position on all three available sides of the keep that sat atop a small hill overlooking the river.

The first legion my Pretorians and I stood behind the 5th who maned the siege ladder at the front side of the keep. The 5th legion have changed after the battle against the R'hllor followers in old Vaylia, the Legion has finally found a name to call themselves.

The Wardens

A name they took after the war in old Vaylia as the new recruits took to specialising in suppression and crowd controlling methods that was originally base on Roman formation tatics but they took it to a whole other level that became nearly unmoveable against any force directed at them.

Their amour was standard like every Legion except for the sidgil of a sword striking down into the earth with shield in the back ground on their armour and shields. Their protective masks on their helmets was blank with no facial expressions or faces except for the holes were the eye's were.

They worked alongside the Justicars in arresting criminals and supressing rogue elements like the Mountain Clans who were frequently attacking them after They became the lord Paramounts and wardens of the Vale.

Next was the new 6th legion that was experimental as they incorporated legionary tatics with that of the assassin's making them an exceptional unit for covert operations as they specialised in Gurallia warfare, reconnaissance and striking with presice force.

Due to this their amour was darker then standard legion armour as well as being more lighter and more exposed with amour covering only the torso and head arms and legs, leaving the shoulders, thighs and biceps exposed, black fathers adorned their shoulders. Their helmets were fashioned to look like ravens with the sidgil of the raven in graved in their amour or shield that most of them carried, those that didn't wield a shield favoured a second sword for their free hand or just the one, with bow holstered on their back.

These were the 6th legion, a secretly trained legion that I deploy for covert military operations alone or alongside the assassin's or other legions. Their use of lightning fast strikes and sabotage method's made them an excellent espionage legion.

The Ravens as they like to be called.

The legions were in position, one siege ladder at the east and west walls while I and three other legion maned two at the front side where the gates were.

"Ad Testudinem! (Form the Testudo!)" I shouted out, my voice resonating and carried out by the commanders of the other legions, The earth shook and the air boomed as legions on all sides formed up into tortoise wall. At the front of the formation, a wall of shields stood out with the men behind the front line holding theirs up to form the protective shell or roof of the formation.

I stood with my own men, my sword unseathed as I pointed it up into the clearless sunny sky "Parati! (Ready!)" I roared out before swinging my blade down and directly at the stone fortress we aimed to conquer "Impetus! (Attack!)" the war horn sounded off signalling the attack as we slowly marched to the keep.

The stomping of our feet was the beating of drums in the dirt, getting louder as we moved closer to the keep, the sounds of the Lannister commanders issuing out orders was deafened by the synergized marching.

I stood in line with my men at the front of our own formation as we escorted the legion pushing the siege ladder up the hill and the auxiliary ranger legions following a few metres behind their legions and nocking their arrow ready as they slowly got into rang of the keeps walls.

When we got into range of the Castle's defenders, a volley of arrows shot out from their bows and blanketed the sky before pelting down on us like a rain of death as the arrows hit and bashed against our impervious shield wall, but most of the volley was directed at the encroaching siege engines moving slowly up the hill with us.

The Rangers behind used us as cover as they returned fire on the defender, forcing them to take cover as wave after wave fired upon sight of the defenders who fell more rapidly due to the lack of cover for their wall filled numbers.

The assault of arrows eased up due to decrease in defenders manning the wall so our pace quickened and the legions pushing the ladders increased in their work, putting all of their combined strength into moving the war engine faster to the keep.

We were able to make it to the walls and hug into them with our shields raised above our heads a few of the still able bodied defended gain the courage to stand up from their cover and pelt rocks, arrows and anything they could pick up on our heads but our shields protected us as waited until the ladder was up and against the wall with it's end hover just above the top of the Rampart.

The 2nd and 4th legion's manning the ladders were the first to climb it's up it's steps like a swarm and dropped down upon the weary and battered Lannister archers who were quickly destroyed before the their men at arms could come to their rescue.

We followed suit, our still armed sword hands gripping onto the steps for support as we climbed up it's wooden handles to join our brothers in arms in conquest of this keep.

Soon we didn't need the handles for support as we reached the top and dropped down to the body littered ground of the wall where arrows imbedded in the majority of the dead at our feet that was wasn't killed by our blades.

Soon the two other legions manning the other ladders dropped onto both sides of the keep and began their part of the siege on the trapped and losing defenders whose forces were split in defending all three corners of the keep.

I led my men in a charge to reinforce the legion's batting against last of the Lannisters, we descended down the stairs from the ramparts and charged into the unprotected sides of the Lannisters, ramming into them and knocking their numbers down to the ground, cutting them down in a single blow as we circled around them, cutting them off from the all directions, forcing them to squeeze together to avoid their deaths only to trap themselves further in to their deaths.

Hold, block, stab, push was the endless circle we endured though as we thin their numbers down to only a small band who threw down weapons down and kneeled to the ground in surrender.

But their commanders were not amongst them or the dead, and these men were simply the low ranking captains and foot soldiers.

Turning to the castle, I narrowed my eye's as I saw shadowy movement in one windows. There were obviously more inside, likely the commander in charge who cowered inside as his men were slaughtered.

"In me! Frange usque ad fores! (On me! Break the doors down!)" I cried out as my legion's regrouped with me and we stood before the locked woodened doors to the keep. I and another of my legion raised our shield's before us and braced as rammed into door with all of our strength, the force shook the door and it's hinges but not enough to break it opened, and so we did so again *Bam!* the sound of us ramming against the door again with it as both the wooden body and the hinges cried out in strain.

*Bam!* a third and successful try as the lock and door broke apart and swung open for us to start charging in, swarming into every part and room through the keep, dragging the cowardly men out who kicked, screamed and beg as they were all rounded up in the courtyard with Their defeated soldiers who looked at them with disgust and contempt at their craven nature.

Even I couldn't help but looked down at their abhorred behaviour as they tried to bargain they're way out with gold or whatever item, object they were willing to part with, not excluding members of their own family.

I swiftly pummelled the face of their whiniest beggars swiftly causing them all to shut up.

With all silent and done I raised my sword into the Air and Delcared "Roma victrix!" my cry was joined by every single man in all of the legions who shared their glorious cries into the heavens as the battle was won.

 **-battle end-**

The battle ended in our victory, though we sustained few losses, not nearly as many as the Lannisters who filled the entire keep with their dead.

We now had a foot hold in the Riverlands past the river of the trident, from here we would conduct our fight against the Lannister from this keep just north of the great fortress of Harrenhall where the old lion was stationed.

Ravens and news of this victory will spread to all corners of the seven kingdoms.

 **-Lannister camp-**

"The Romans have Taken Plowman's keep" Lord Kevin Lannister inform Tywin of the loss of one of their conquered castle's in the river lands.

Tywin frowned at the eagle piece on the map that had taken the place of one of the lion pieces on one of the many castle and keeps he had taken at the beginning of this war.

Plowman's keep wasn't that much reinforced like Harrenhall or Kingslanding because his forces were spread too far out dealing with the scattered remnants of the river lords or sent to engage the northern forces that had just crossed the twins.

The old Lion would've sent the entire forces he had station here had he known of the young lord's plan, but now it's a little late to send forces to recapture the castle or engage the Romans even though they are exhausted he had seen their capabilities when they met and when he and the Late King Robert had been invited to bare witness to their training.

No army in the world save for the Unsullied could match the Romans in discipline and Training added by their Armour, weaponry and tactics that make them nearly unbeatable.

Tywin knew he would now have to focus all of his attention on the romans who were now just a few miles north of their position in Harrenhall.

From time to time Tywin's eye glanced at the golden lion piece near the Castle of RiverRun, His son Jamie was leading the siege of the Tully's home with Half of their force's, he was concerned for the safety of his first born son.

Despite what people would say of him, he genuinely cared for his family namely his son who was the light in his eye's, out of all his children including Tyrion he stood above them all and not because he was he was his only normal son but because he was his son.

No matter what he does, what mistakes he makes, what crimes he commits he will always be his son and nothing less or more then that.

The Northern army was slowly encroaching northwest in the direction to Riverrun with *20,000* men against his son's *30,000* while the number favoured son who was a skilled sword him he still couldn't help but worry about him.

His musing was cut short by the arrival a messenger who hurried in the room "My Lord Tywin. Your son his here to see you." That brought surprise to the lord who mind quickly went to Jamie before it realised that he was currently at Riverrun so that only left one option-

"Greeting Father." That familiar voice and form that brought out more disgust then relief surged within Tywin as he saw the familiar form of his stunted 2nd son, his cold calculated face hid the vile emotions of contempt underneath as he watched Tyrion waddled into the room followed by several being in ridiculous wild and savaged garments fit for a wildling.

"Tyrion." Kevin said, surprised by Tyrion's sudden emeragence from his captivity, For all of their wealth and numerous spies they couldn't hear a whisper of where he was taken or who took them.

"Hello uncle." Tyrion said as he strode further into the room and headed directly to the table where a jug of whine and several cups were standing. "So good of you to go to war for me."

"You left us no choice. The honour of the house was at stake. who are These… People?" Tywin repressed a sigh at the sight of the unusual company his son brings with him who stood behind the stunted dwarf in the room, Tywin knew upon seeing them that these rough and savage men were of the hill tribes, the wildlings of the Vale.

"This is shagga son of Dolf, chieften of the stone crows." The big scared warrior in fur and rough patched leather armour looked at Tywin from under the dark leather helmet with two horns curving in from the side of his head.

"Timett son of Timett, Ruler of the burn men." Next was a larger ugly scared yet young man with a burn scar on his left eye was much like Dolf in way of clothing except for the helmet which was adorned with bones on it.

"And this fair maid is Chella, Daughter of Chyk Leader of the black ears." And finally was the only female amongst them…. Or what could be called female as the ugly woman sneered with rotted crocked teeth with severed ears adorning her being.

"May I present my Lord father. Tywin son of Tytos of House Lannister."

As Tyrion explained why he was with the Hills men Tywin looked at the hill men before him with his famous calculating gaze, he and pretty much every man, woman and child had heard of the brutal savagery of the Hill tribe's in the Vale of Arryn, Their very presence invokes fears amongst the folk as they're savage fighting skill's left many

He knew that the Mountain clans fought against the Knights of the Vale for Generations even before Aegon the Conquerors time, he had also heard the rumours of their conflicts with the Romen's who were the new lords of the Vale. A fact that angered the hill tribes as their centuries of warring for complete and total control of the vale was taken away by this new lord who took it without any bloodshed, thus the hillsmen focused all of that resentment and anger on the Romans, attacking them at lot more then the Knights and lords of the vale.

Tywin's mind began to plot as he stared at the potential allies before him all the while watching as Tyrion moved to his table and poured himself a cup of wine.

Tywin walked around his table to the Tribesmen before, getting a closer at each of the tribe's leader who didn't flinch or avert their eye's like everyone else does in his presence but meet his cold gaze with their own.

After a while was tense silence Tywin finally spoke "It is said that men of the mountain clans are great warriors. Ride with me against my enemies and you'll have all that my son promised you and more."

"Only if the Halfman fights with us. Until we bear the steel he pledged us, the little lion's life is ours." All eye's turned to the Dwarf who nerviously shifted in his seat at that bit of information resurfacing.

However he was saved as a messenger walked in to give them news "My Lord. A supply caravan of Siege equipment is on route to the plowmen's keep."

This report on the Romens was vital in hampering them, if they could destroy the supply line carrying their deadly equipment and shifting the balance of power back into their favour plus if those supplies make to the keep it would turn it into a fortress.

"Assemble the men for battle."

 **\- Ruby Ford River-**

Matching in a single well organised line was the supply chain from Rome to Plowmen's keep, Wagons, carriages and siege weapons moved through the kingsroad and approached the Red Ford River where a crossing connecting the north and south over the Raging river of the Trident .

The company was accompanied by an armed escort of legionnaires who numbered as much as how important the equipment and supplies were.

The armed troops flanked on both sides of the marching line, ever watchful for signs of danger.

And then they saw it…. from west in the direction of the river Road and Lord Harroway's Town a massive Lannister Calvary charging directly at them, the first of the sentries to see them cried out "Equites hostium! (Enemy Calvary!)" the entire marching line shot up and looked in the direction of the cry to see the Lannister Forces approaching fast.

"Bello! (To Battle!)" The commander of the escort roared out as all of armed escorted moved to form up in the direction of the approaching Calvary, The carriage drivers and engineer's dropped what they were doing and moved to help in the defence as they unhooked the heavy Artillery from the pulling horses and moved the Onager and Polybolos into position as fast as they could.

Every able bodied man, carried, pushed and readied the weapons for the incoming horde, while one readied a messenger Eagle containing a plea of reinforcements before the bird took flight towards the keep in the distance.

As the Calvary approached, upon the hill they came a second army approached, their savage roars and screamed echoed to the heavens as they charged after Lannister Vanguard with their weapons raised high in the air .

The Calvary charged straight into the Roman's shield wall, their ramming speed drived a small wedge into their formation but the wall remained strong as many of the roman knocked on their backs soon got up and reinforced it with a few not so lucky.

The Lannister calvery soon retreated as rapid fire from the Polybolos started to dwindle their numbers down quickly. The Calvary retreated but only temporary as they circled back and rammed into the Romans again but this time their numbers where quickly cut short by thrown Pilum's hitting both horse and rider halting the calvary's charge momentarily but their continued even when horses tripped or stampied on.

The Roman wall held strong after even after assaulted a few times, they suffered a few casualties but not as much as the Lannister's whose dead piled up before them in a large heap. The remander of their forces retreated from the battle and left the Hillmen took over.

They were half towards the roman given that they were on foot rather then horse, just in time as the Onager was loaded and ready with as many men there was to operate the many siege weapon they were carrying.

The commanding Centurion took charge of the loaded Onager, raising his blade into their air as his cried out his orders "Promptus! ... hoc conare! ... ignis! (Ready!... Aim!... Fire!)" with a downward slash of blade Rocks soared high in the air in the direction of the screaming horde.

The Projectiles sailed through the air and came back down to the ground in the large charging army, smearing those unfortunate enough to be in it's path, a few that landed continued to roll and crush those it catch but this didn't deter the Hills men as they increased in their charged with more ferocity.

"Velox! Reload! (Quick! Reload!)" The Centurion commanded as the engineer's and freehands quickly loaded the Onager as fast as they could as the hillsmen were quickly coming into range of the Polybolos "Ignis ad voluntatem! (Fire at Will!)" all at once every projectile weapon was fire and thrown, Skewing, hitting, impaling and smashing into hillmen army.

The hill tribes bashed into the Roman legion and savagely attacked it's shield wall with brutal and wild strikes that hammered into their defences, despite their resolve, their will was slowly failing as were their numbers as the Hill tribes unorthodox fighting caught them by surprise as they leaped or climbed over the shield wall or even pulling at the shields.

They couldn't keep this up forever as they're strength was wavering however-

*BOOOOOM!* the cry of a war horn echoed throughout the land and all eye's turned to the hill to see Roman Reinforcements arriving from Plowmen's keep.

The resolve of the escort rose up at seeing the reinforcements and put all of their effort into holding out while the hillsmen army split in two to attack both the escort and the arriving Roman Reinforcement.

The Hill tribe charging towards the three roman legion's roared out, the legion's stood up hill of the approaching hill tribe army with their Pilums raised and ready before the Hillmen were in ranged and threw them all at once cutting the Hillmens great numbers down to only half of what they were.

The hillmen army now only half of the split group still charged forward at Legion army and rammed right into their formation with blatant disregard of the their own lives and numbers. Their bodies rammed right into their shields and started to swing their weapons in a berserk manner and uncoordinated manner, killing and hitting their own people in the process.

The romans seeing the opportunity bashed their sheilds into them, knocking them off balance bfore their plunged their blades into them and retracted back into their shield wall, they pushed forward and did it again. Bash, stab, Retreat, Bash, Stab, Retreat until only a handful of their numbers was left and they finally wised up and retreated giving the romen reinforcements the ability to charge to the escorts aid.

Their still strong numbers speeded down the hill and rammed right into the Remaining Hillmen army, pushing away from the escort much to their relief as they were but half of their original number.

The Hillmen were being pushed back into the raging waters of the tident river, they bashed and beat at the romans shields but nothing they did worked and they were surrounded from all sides and pushed further back to the edge. They piled up together as they tried to keep themselves from being pushed over but that made it all the more easier for the romans who pushed the entire hillmen forces over the edge and into the waters of the trident that became their watery grave as the raging water took them all.

 **-after battle-**

I stood before the near destroyed caravan carrying our supplies of weapons, armour and war engines, the equipment of our Onager suffered much that only half of the siege equipment was still standing with minor damage done to it.

Most of our armour, weapons and supplies were raided and yet to be accounted for.

"How much?" I asked, awaiting the report on our loses after that surprise attack on our supply line, though I should've expected this from him.

He would use any opportunity to defeat his foe's and this attack as been an eye opener that I needed to be more cautious and prepared against him.

"Counting Yesterday's siege…. Nearly a Hundred." The Legionary next to him told him of the casualties that had suffered in the first series of battles.

I knew from my knowledge about this world, that there was more battle to be won, More enemies to defeat and more challenges ahead on our road to Kingslanding.

 **Finished I hope you liked it.**

 **As I mentioned before at the start of the fic, I will be rewriting the previous chapters and working on a new fic for my Age of Terror Series.**

 **I can't promise when it will come but I will try my best to get it out as soon as I can.**

 **On another note, I made a change in characters with the 5** **th** **Legion but I felt that were too much and would be further trouble down the line In the story.**

 **Here's what I had.**

 **The Word Bearers.**

 **A name that seemed to suit them given their practice to pray to the before battle or dawn, They even had the holy testament of the seven pointed stair eteched into their armour and shield which featured the seven pointed stair on it's face, along with pieces of parchment or cloth hanging around their body containing the copied chapters of the holy book itself.**

 **They utterly devoted and fanatic to the seven and to their Lord Interpetor who they viewed as a prophet or Herald of the seven which was slightly creepy and unnerving to have all those unwavering obedient stares directed at you. They also had a tendency to go out preach out the faith to anyone they come across as they patrolled the roads outside the city but also in conduct inquiries on their visit but namely their religion.**

 **They were an exceptional unit that took to their roles and orders seriously without fear or doubt but their zealous nature left much to be desired.**

 **I think it was bit too much, but if you think I should put them back the way there were, then please review.**

 **Thank you all for your continuous support and reviews.**

 **Next is A crystal Rising.**


End file.
